


【KHR/XS】夜奔

by 9booze



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9booze/pseuds/9booze
Summary: 『我迈过长夜奔向你』原作向长篇。XSonly。二设多如狗，我流OOC
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 14





	1. 一柄剑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我总想将这个故事讲给人听。”

〇、一柄剑

“我总想将这个故事讲给人听。”

“十三岁。”  
“鲛冲击诞生的那年我十三岁，”Squalo回忆，“正是最锐利、也最弱的时刻。”  
Xanxus其实知道Squalo老喜欢把自己比喻成一把剑，但仍旧问他：“是你、还是你的剑。”  
“是我，也是我的剑。你忘了，我也是你的一柄剑。”  
“无论哪个都十分坚韧，”Xanxus道，“一直。”  
“是，”Squalo说，“只有这样的剑才配在你手中。”

“那你什么时候才变成这样的一柄剑。”  
“遇见你的那一天。”

与Xanxus相遇之前的记忆，对Squalo来说根本无关紧要。

十四岁之前，他的日常就是由练剑与挑战对手构成的循环，与剑相伴的时光枯燥而乏味，如果把剑的部分抛开再谈其他，就更显得乏善可陈。

稍微值得一提的，是他快从家族学校毕业的一两年。Squalo的出身与他的某些同窗们比起来毫不起眼，他叔叔领导的家族规模极小，不过是彭格列家族某个附庸的附庸。如此，这位叔叔只能紧紧巴结着上面的家族，才在巴勒莫的大小宴会上拥有一席之地，而他的知名度，也远比他的侄子低得多。

Squalo十岁进入子弟学校，做的第一件事就是用手里的剑，将学校的格斗老师全部痛揍到哭——听说这件事还震动了彭格列的高层，后来岚守科约提还特意为此来了学校一趟。  
那之后教室里基本就看不到Squalo的身影了，他奔波于欧洲各地，专门挑战那些强大的剑士，直到快十四岁。

子弟学校的学生十六岁毕业，而毕业的前两年，少年们就已经可以自己选择未来效力的家族了。而Squalo据说是连科约提大人都知道他的名字，这样有可能进入本部的少年剑士，正是各个家族最理想的新鲜血液。  
于是，雪花一般的信件从意大利的四面八方飞来，投进了Squalo的个人信箱中。

“诺波、涅罗、贝奇奥、托马索……托马索？好像是敌对集团的家族，他们的老大是脑子有毛病吗？”

Squalo挑剔地看着面前堆成小山的信封，这是本月的第四波，烦都要烦死了。他连上面的火漆都没拆开，就把它们当成废纸般一股脑地全部丢出窗外。  
“切。”  
无聊。

加百罗涅邸。

“我想邀请Squalo来咱们加百罗涅，”下午茶的时候，金发少年对着面前的家庭教师提议，“如果他来了，家族的实力会得到很大的提升。”  
“磅！”“笨蛋迪诺！”  
“啊！为什么又打我啊！Reborn！”

“少说蠢话了，迪诺，”身穿黑色西装的婴儿端着一杯浓缩咖啡，面无表情地教训他，“他可不是能当你属下的模样。”  
“……什么意思？”  
对方道：“S.Squalo对吧？那是一只不好掌控猛兽，他很强、但与此同时也极度危险。那种男人只会服从于自己认可的对象——很明显不是你。”  
“但是……”  
“没有但是，”Reborn道，“我知道你跟他有些交情，但是对那种人来讲，同窗情谊完全没有用处呢。”

小婴儿抬起头，大大的眼睛塌眉毛，脸上是招牌的微笑，道，“还是罗马里欧这样的男人适合辅佐你哦——谁让你这么没用呢，迪诺。”

“……后一句话也太伤人了吧！”  
“少啰嗦——你赶快给我爬起来开始训练！在成为合格的BOSS之前别老想着招兵买马！”  
“磅！”  
“啊！！！！”

午休。

“Squalo，”学校后方的训练场，迪诺找到练剑中的短发少年，狼狈地避开震荡过来的剑气。  
“我听说你要挑战剑帝提尔？——别无视我啊喂！”  
“你从哪里听到的胡话。”Squalo瞥了他一眼，他的速度又加快了许多，身影来往穿梭于训练假人之间，叫人几乎看不见，只有风将声音断断续续送到了迪诺的耳畔：  
“他们的人传话给我，让我加入什么…什么亚！我说好啊！没问题！让老子做BOSS就可以！”

“是VARIA！我就说！好好的为什么人家翻脸了！”迪诺有点崩溃，“所以是因为你把传话的人给砍了啊！”  
“VOI——！先动手的可不是我！”  
“不管原因如何，最终你还是把人家给砍了吧！还挑衅了提尔，这下麻烦了，我说Squalo，你要不要加入——”  
“加入加百罗涅？想都别想！”Squalo冲着这个金发蠢蛋翻了个白眼，“老子一看到你这个唯唯诺诺的样子就来气！”

“……彭格列。”  
迪诺顿了顿，有些无力地接话：“我说的是彭格列。如果是你的话成为彭格列下一任BOSS的守护者应该没有问题，不知道你有没有收到邀请函，一旦你加入彭格列剑帝提尔作为同家族的人就是你的同伴而他自然也没有办法对你下手了…”

“……”  
Squalo无语地看着面前滔滔不绝的迪诺，突然觉得加百罗涅的家徽不应该是马而是鸭子。  
不然为何这个人会如此聒噪！  
“VOI——！给我闭嘴！不然砍了你！”

迪诺还在一旁苦口婆心地为他科普VARIA跟彭格列的关系，而Squalo忍无可忍，向迪诺挥剑砍去。  
“等！别砍我啊！”迪诺手忙脚乱地抽出鞭子抵挡，有点庆幸罗马里欧站得不是太远。  
金发少年跳开老远，扯着脖子喊：“我只是好心提醒你！下月十号的家族酒会不要忘了——还有邀请函！邀请函也别扔了！”

“哼……”  
Squalo顺势收手，“这次又是为了什么？三天两头聚在一起。”

“九代目的儿子，Xanxus，”迪诺耐心地科普，“他的生日酒会——各个家族都收到了邀请函，这次也许还要宣布点别的事，我猜。”

“噢，太子爷，”Squalo轻嗤一声：“安里科、就是候选人里管武器的那个，最近正跟一位财团大小姐谈恋爱，得瑟得生怕别人不知道他有个多么强的帮手。”  
“你也听说了？”迪诺道，“他前两个月在安全区跟人火拼，波及到了普通人，也许九代目是想借此机会敲打他一下。”  
“生日酒会，哈，”Squalo讽刺地笑笑：“谁知道那些老头子在想些什么……没准我们慈眉善眼的九代目，只是是要给他儿子选个老婆呢？”

“……你少说两句吧，”迪诺无奈，“被人听到怎么办啊。”  
“这里五百米内只有罗马里欧，”Squalo白了他一眼，什么继承人争夺之类的，剑士实在兴致缺缺，“我走了，少来烦我。”  
“喂，等——”迪诺想抬手阻拦，却突然顿在原地。  
手臂……抬不起来了？！

“才发现？你这笨马，”Squalo一边离开没好气道，“以后机灵点，换成专业的杀手，你早就死一百次了。”

对迪诺使出的新研究出的招式，Squalo将它命名为“鲛冲击”，为的是等到对战剑帝时作为必杀，但这个想法很快就被自己否决。  
这个招式对身体掌控的要求极高，蓄力到一定程度再全力一击，仅仅一点偏差也会极大影响交战结果。提尔是剑帝，经验要比他丰富得多，这种取巧的攻击不一定会起到作用，还有可能会震麻自己。  
——如果可以，Squalo希望将它用在毫无防备之心的对手身上，才能一击必杀。少年剑士如此想着，此时的他万万不曾料到，鲛冲击诞生后的第一次对手，会是Xanxus。

回到宿舍，Squalo来到窗台下方，用剑拨了拨那些之前被他丢掉的信件，果然发现在其中了一个烙有彭格列家徽的信封。  
他回房间将信拆开，正是Xanxus生日酒会的邀请函。

过个生日而已，也要开酒会。  
Squalo趴在床上颇有些恶劣地想，没准真是给那位少爷选老婆的。

tbc.


	2. 初见之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我先看到你，这是冥冥之中注定的事情。”*

"I'll see you somewhere destined."*/  
*我先看见你，这是冥冥之中注定的事情。

十月的西西里气候宜人，为彭格列少主庆生而举办的家族宴会如期而至。

相比起这位几乎不在人前露面的Xanxus少爷，显然九代首领才是大部分赴宴宾客的真正目标。于是，在宴会还没正式开始之时，彭格列真正的掌权者就已经被人们团团围住。

——生日宴会的主角并未现身，反而没什么人在意。

Squalo漫不经心地游走在会场中，一个能说得上话的人都没有找到，这种觥筹交错的场面与习惯独来独往的剑士简直八字不合。

Squalo重要的佩剑也在进入会场前被暂时收走，腰间空落落的感觉让剑士不自在极了。

放眼望去，男士们端着酒杯高谈阔论，仔细听去是哪家的有力继承人选死于一次突袭，可能是他倒霉的未婚妻的手笔，女人们则三五成群地聚在一处，谈论着珠宝或者最近家族里的青年才俊，发出阵阵吵人心烦的甜腻笑声。

Squalo甚至还瞥到了自己的叔叔——也许是他吧，他们两个太久没见面了——跟在另一个男人身后亦步亦趋。明明好歹也是个家族首领，却在人后小心翼翼地陪话，Squalo只扫了一眼就飞速把头转到另一边，感觉自己被恶心的空气黏住了喉咙。

“Squalo少爷，您在这里。”  
“罗马里欧。”

Squalo顺着他的来处望去，发现迪诺果然也在，对方这回代替父亲代表了加百罗涅家族，此刻也被一些人（其中不乏很多女性）围起来，正竭力说着那些生硬的场面话。

听说迪诺的父亲最近给他找了个家庭教师，教他一些成为首领的必备课程，但现在看来显然效果不佳。这位家庭教师今天大概没有跟来，所以本来就很蠢的蠢马这下看上去更是整个人都蠢透了。

Squalo在心里毫不留情地嘲讽，看到迪诺的蠢脸更加速了剑士对这场“联络感情”的宴会的不耐。他两句话打发了来寒暄的罗马里欧，不打算再等主角亮相，想要马上离开。

一切都只发生在一瞬间，周围的环境变得模糊，声音和颜色如同潮水一般极速褪去。

Squalo仿佛落入了一片静止的时空，他立刻意识到了那是什么。  
是杀意！  
只有一瞬，但却十分浓烈的杀意！

Squalo的反应已经足够快，但即使如此，在他察觉到的下一刻，杀气已经消退了。  
宴会那喧闹的气氛又回来了，视线也重新染上了颜色，Squalo环顾四周，侃侃而谈的人们神色如常，并没有谁出现异样的表现。

错觉？  
不，绝不是自己的错觉，Squalo敢肯定。那股杀气之浓烈，刺得少年剑士好战的神经隐隐发痛。  
皮肤上还残留着些微痛感，Squalo四下搜寻，目光越过一个又一个虚伪到模糊的脸庞，最终定格在侧门后方的一个身影上。

——那一瞬间，那种毛骨悚然的战栗感再次席卷而来。  
是他！

是个年纪比自己大一些的黑发少年。  
对方面无表情，不知为何，Squalo能感到他此时其实极度不悦。  
……那份杀意，被压抑住了吗。  
Squalo随手端起一杯酒，目光来回逡巡，只是偶尔装作不经意的样子扫过这个人。他必须承认，这黑发的少年勾起了自己的好奇心，同时也激起了胜负欲。

——是可能的对手，观察一下总不是坏事。Squalo这么想着，一下子就望进了对方的眼神。

那是一双猩红的眼，燃烧着来自地狱的火焰。  
那灼烧着的红，仿佛下一刻就能将他的灵魂卷入其中撕扯吞噬。Squalo感到自己在微微颤抖，却还是忍不住去解读那股火焰之中掩藏的情绪。

是怨恨吗……？  
不，不是怨恨……  
是愤怒！

这个人，在用他的愤怒注视着这里的一切。  
也许，Squalo想，那双眼睛注视的，是世上的一切也说不定。  
——在自己以这种浮皮潦草的态度散漫过活的时候，这个男人，就已经在用这样的眼神注视世界了吗。

Squalo的背后已经沁出了薄薄一层的冷汗，被风一吹，带起了一阵战栗之感。他试图挪动一下脚步，想着自己最好能立刻奔跑到迪诺跟前，像个傻子一样地跟他交谈两句——可是他做不到，剑士的双脚就像被死死钉在了原地一般，无法挪动分毫。  
只是一瞬间的对视就让自己恐惧至此，这个男人……

Squalo不知道自己有幸提前十年体验了一把鲛冲击的完全版的感觉。他呆在原处、动弹不得，感到自己全身上下每个关节都发出细小的颤抖，尽管意识仍旧清楚，却无法从这战栗之中脱身而出。

剑士的心中只有一个念头。  
他败了。  
他、还有他的鲛冲击，在今天，完完全全地败给了另外一个人。  
——而对方只用了一个眼神。

Xanxus的心情不算好。

九代目为他举办了如此盛大的宴会，再加上安里科最近被女人暗算、在火拼中被打爆了脑袋，底下的人都在议论九代目什么时候宣布他这个儿子能正式继承彭格列——也许就是这次宴会也说不定。

继承……？  
何其讽刺。

回忆起那本打碎他人生计划的日记，还有九代目慈爱的笑脸，Xanxus只觉得心中的怒火烧得更加旺盛。  
老头子根本没想把位置传给他，这个老骗子！

他死死地盯着宴会场，还有被人群簇拥着的九代目，这里的每个人都是该死的背叛者。有一瞬间，Xanxus甚至觉得把这里轰成灰是个不错的选择。  
——这个念头下一秒就止住了。  
理智以极微弱的优势战胜了愤怒，Xanxus勉强压抑住失控边缘的自己，随之而来的是熊熊燃起的复仇之心。

他要报复。  
报复九代目、还有他身边那一堆糟老头子们；把彭格列给夺过来，教他们生不如死；还有、还有……  
——报复这个世界。

满腔的愤怒极速膨胀在Xanxus内心，但他的头脑却越来越冷静：他现在只是一个、一个大少爷，而且还是假的，只不过叫得好听。  
人手、财力、情报、武器，这些他一项都没有……得想个办法，在十八岁之前……

他最终平静下来，眼眸中的愤怒不再继续翻搅，又恢复成了平时那个彭格列少主。  
脚步声恰好传来。

“Xanxus少爷，您在这里，”身后传来科约提·奴贾的声音，“宴会即将开始了，BOSS找您。”

“父亲的谈话结束了？”  
“只是暖场的应酬，已经结束了。BOSS在他的房间里等您，做宴会开始前最后的准备。”  
“……知道了，就来。”

Xanxus跟随他来到九代目的房间，对方正盯着墙上彭格列家族的家徽默默出神，在Xanxus进门后，他又将目光放到了儿子身上。

Xanxus也回望过去。

一个软弱的首领。  
一个伪善的骗子。  
一个背叛者。  
一个虚情假意的……

“父亲。”  
Xanxus向他行礼。

“你看，Xanxus，”九代目缓缓开口，“时间过得多么快啊……今天你十六岁了，我为你准备了一份礼物，不知道你喜不喜欢。”

老人小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞，半晌，又带着点不好意思地补充道，“我也是第一次做这种手艺活……人老啦，手指和眼睛都不是很灵巧。你看看，如果你不喜欢，就——”

“我很喜欢，”Xanxus打断他的话，拿出了那个不知用什么动物尾巴和鸟羽毛编织的奇怪装饰看了半晌，又放回了盒子里，“……谢谢父亲。”  
听到Xanxus的答复，九代松了一口气，面上显得很是开心：“生日快乐，我的儿子。”

“父亲，”Xanxus另起了个开头，“我可以请求另一份礼物吗？”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自《云图》  
> *关于礼物：是九代目的手作，也是16/24Xanxus领子上的那个装饰物，因为是第一年做的所以审美奇丑无比，以后九代目每年都会送，越做越好看，所以34X拿它编小辫


	3. 初次的挑战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡之山的月色很美——适合打架。

Squalo在会场的后方的平台上找到了那个人。

看到他的第一眼Squalo就知道，这是个自己一生也无法战胜的男人——那份怒火在一瞬打败了他，让Squalo甘愿为之折服。  
想要追随这个人，这个想法诞生后就再也无法停止了。

在开场致辞的十分钟里，Squalo拿出他最拿手的专业课之一——情报搜查与分析——之所学，快速搞清楚了这个少年的身份：他先是想办法拿到了宾客的名单，对照照片以后，却没有发现相似的人。

黑发少年出现的地方是城堡的通道口，平时把守森严，并不供人进出，只有在这次宴会上才临时开放。  
所以，他一开始就在城堡里。  
结合对方的年纪，那么最大的可能性，就是这个少年是九代目的亲儿子，Xanxus少爷。

有了目标后一切就变得简单的多，虽然彭格列的少主甚少出现在人前，家族中有关于他的传闻却不在少数，只要在会场里稍微走一走，就能探听到。

——黑发、红眸、性格恶劣、少言寡语。  
就是他。

Squalo依旧有些惊讶，他想，这位天之骄子，九代目的亲生儿子，居然会在自己的生日会场上露出那样杀气腾腾的表情。  
对方即将掌握整个彭格列，名誉、财富、势力即将收入囊中。

但他依旧不满，依旧愤怒。  
他究竟因何而怒？

Squalo决定自己找到答案。

他是在一个僻静的角落找到Xanxus的，会场里杯觥交错，乐声陶陶，彭格列的少主端着一杯红酒，独自沉默地靠在墙边，冷眼旁观着整场宴会。

剑士踏着稳稳的步伐走向他。脚步声不急不缓，气息和节奏与之前听过的都不相同。Xanxus听到陌生的脚步声转过身来，两个人的目光第一次交汇了。

很久以后Xanxus回忆起这个瞬间，还会因为当时没能将他的剑士看得仔细而感到少许遗憾。宴会嘈杂的背景里他只记住了一双目光灼灼的眼睛，泛着金属般冰凉的色泽，如同夜空中的一点寒芒从远空划落，热烈地坠入他的世界。  
Squalo却对这次初见记忆犹新，Xanxus望向他的时候，他也同样望进了Xanxus的双眼。这双猩红的眼和里面燃烧着的火焰，在他还没有爱上Xanxus的时候，就已经先爱上它们了——尽管是无意识。

此刻，被这双眼睛近距离注视着，战栗感再次窜遍Squalo全身，他轻而深地呼吸了一次，给自己伪装得底气十足。  
“初次见面，Xanxus少爷，”Squalo的声线稳稳当当，只有他自己知道，他的内心现在有多么激动。

“我是来向你挑战的，跟我打一场吧。”

想要追随、想要了解这个人的想法自第一眼就油然而生，Squalo毫不犹豫地选择追随自己的直觉。  
想知道这个人，想要更加了解这个人，他所想的事情，他因何而怒，Squalo想要弄清楚全部。  
少年剑士直截了当，选择了最快的验证方式。

——挑战Xanxus。

而Xanxus，他看着这个才第一次见面就出言挑衅的无理之人，过了好一会儿才勉强算是从鼻子里发出一声轻嗤：“打架？”  
又是一个自不量力、妄图用挑衅博取他人眼球的垃圾，Xanxus漫不经心地摇晃着他的酒想到。  
对这种跳梁小丑，黑发少年向来连一个眼神都懒得施舍：“你是哪里来的垃圾，也配向我挑战？”

“VOI——！你是不是把我跟什么奇怪的事情搞混了？听好了！这是我的自荐书！”

Squalo看他眼神不耐，赶紧连比带划地对Xanxus解释：“我很强，而且我能看的出你也很强，想要追随你的话就要证明我自己的实力，直接找上你打一架来得最快，不是吗？”

“你是说你要追随我？追随我这个九代目的亲生儿子？”Xanxus问他，语气毫无波澜。

“VOI——！我的追随可与你是谁无关！”

Squalo没注意到他迅速冷下来的神情，更没注意对方提问里的侧重点：“就在刚刚，我感受到了你的愤怒，虽然只有一瞬间，但那真是相当锐利的杀气啊！”

愤怒？  
Xanxus闻言瞥了他一眼。  
如果没记错，那只有一瞬……而且他以为自己掩饰得很好。

“所以，就让我用手里的剑来挑战你的愤怒吧！——刚刚忘记说了！我是个剑士！”  
Squalo上前一步，他此刻未曾佩剑，但凝视着XANXUS的双眼里，闪烁的是属于剑士的骄傲光芒。

“如果你的愤怒与我的剑一样，都是赌上性命的东西，那么就请让我追随在你身旁！”  
“我，Superbi·Squalo，将成为这世上最锐利的一把剑，斩断一切阻挡在您眼前之物！”

最后一句话落地后又过去了很久，Squalo才得到了Xanxus的回复。  
对方在这段令人窒息的沉默里久久凝视自己，似乎在分辨内容的真伪。  
最后他终于给出了Squalo想要的回复，尽管，听上去有些刺耳。

“追随就算了，垃圾的拥趸只会我感到恶心，我的身旁也不需要其他人的存在。”  
Xanxus摇晃着杯子里的酒：“我接受你的挑战，但如果你并没有像自己说的一样令人满意——”  
他右手一掷，酒杯炸碎在Squalo脚边，其含义不言而喻。Xanxus不再多言，转身离开，Squalo望着他的背影，看起来像是比之前轻快了少许。

剑士无所谓地耸耸肩，反正自己是肯定不会让他失望的，Squalo看着地上漫淌的红酒，露出了放肆的笑容。

约定的地点在死亡之山，这是彭格列家族的秘密训练场所，入口隐藏在群山环绕的密林之间。

相比起日后某位彩虹之子在日本仿建的训练，意大利这座死亡之山本址可谓是名副其实：山内丛林野路遍布，而且经常有大型猛兽出没；树木高举蔽日，林地终年不见阳光，内部雾瘴弥漫；地形复杂诡谲，沼泽、悬崖、天坑不计其数，除去这些天险还有人工修建的陷阱，越往内部走程度越是密集。

为了提高训练的难度，彭格列至今也没有绘制出死亡之山的完整地图，以至于多年下来，甚少有人能够活着走出整片山林，而活着出它的人，最后也都成了传说——倒也为这座存活率只有百分之一的死亡之山增添了一笔奇妙的色彩。

为了防止内部割裂，彭格列家族一向禁止成员之间进行打斗，切磋性质的比试更是少有。  
这次与Squalo之间的胜负也属于被禁止的私人约斗，为了避免旁人知晓，Xanxus此次进入死亡之山，并没有用自己作为彭格列少主的权限卡。他拿了张普通的准入证明，选择了靠近入口的一片范围，并不打算深入森林深处。

而Squalo这边，则要更麻烦一些：他没有死亡之山准入证明。  
虽然是彭格列附属家族的子弟，Squalo到底并非本家的人，少年想要前来赴约，就要先在不惊动守山的成员找到入口，在来到Xanxus面前，而这绝非什么易事。

约定的时间是十二点，Xanxus看了看夜空当中被浓厚乌云所掩盖的月亮，眯起了眼睛。

十一点三十分。

如果三分钟之内那个狂妄的垃圾能赶到，那他还能勉强提起兴趣跟他打上一场。

“嘭”

突然，一个不明物体从远处飞落，正砸到他的面前。Xanxus撩开眼皮看了一眼，勉强辨认出是个被砍成血葫芦的男人。

“VOI——！你的保密工作做得不太好啊，大少爷。”

有人从树林的阴影里走了出来，左手提着的剑还在滴血。

“我一路过来解决了四五个杂鱼，这只是最大的。”

对方来到Xanxus面前，手腕一甩，就把剑上的血甩了个干干净净，只映出冷冽的剑光。  
这时恰逢乌云散去，月光倾泻，正洒落在对方银色的短发上，映出少年剑士年轻的脸庞。

正是Squalo。

“VOI——！久等了！”他在Xanxus面前站定，为自己的迟来致歉，就是语气里并没什么抱歉的意味，“你看，是先清理场地，把这些杂鱼都解决了呢，还是直接……”

Xanxus又抬头看了看月亮，离预计的三分钟还剩下二十秒。接着他伸手在腰间摸索，掏出了什么对准地上的人。

“呯！！”

倒霉的杂鱼先生抽搐了两下，就不再动弹。

“你的废话太多了。”Xanxus看向Squalo，这个垃圾，眼睛明明是银色的，月光下却很像野兽。  
他也借着月色亮出自己的武器，正是先前别在腰间的崭新双枪。

“如果让我失望，你就跟他们一样，永远留在这死亡之山吧。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *16X的另一份礼物：是双枪


	4. 鲛牙刺VS愤怒的爆发

三、鲛牙刺vs愤怒的爆发  
剪头发是不可能剪的，这辈子不可能的。

死亡之山，阴冷的夜风吹散了山林中的浓雾，月光才得以透过枝叶的空隙，洒落在二人对峙的一小片空地上。

Squalo手中的剑已经冷了下来，但眼神却炽热而滚烫，他目不转睛盯着对手，那双银色的眸子因为适逢对手，里面闪烁着兴奋的光芒。  
好战、嗜血，却又克制、警觉，倒真的如XANXUS形容的一般，像一只在捕猎前蓄势待发的猛兽。

夜里的气氛变了。

虽然雾气已经散去，但此时此刻在二人附近的空气却逐渐变得湿冷且沉重，血的味道攀附着肉眼看不到的水气，顺利地窜进剑士的鼻腔，刺激着他好战的神经。

“VOI——！！要上了！”

这一片寂静的夜色之中，只听得到树林随风婆娑而动的声音。Squalo大吼一声，不攻反退，他纵身向后方一跃，身形顿时消失在层叠的树林之间。

知道借助树枝摆动作为掩护，算计得倒是很好。

XANXUS这么想着，将右手的枪别回腰后。他的五指向内聚拢成爪，愤怒之炎蓄势待发。

此时，后方的气流突变！

他猛地侧头，余光正见一道锐利的剑光破空而来，抬手用左手的枪身一挡，隔开了Squalo这试探的一击。

兵器对撞只有短短的一瞬，Xanxus抬腿扫过，Squalo顺势后腾而起，轻巧落地，道：“真是把好枪。”

他对枪械的了解一般，但也知道，普通的枪支受了他这一剑，早该被削断了。

“你还有余力评价对手的兵器。”

XANXUS随即抬手，对准剑士数枪连发，子弹疾速飞过，却只捕捉到半个残影。  
Squalo再次藏身于密林深处，他的身形一向非常快，而这片在夜风中摆动的树林，更是为他提供了巨大的便利。

学校野外的对抗训练中，还从没有人能够追赶上Squalo。

……速度的确很快，XANXUS想，如果只凭肉眼去射击，是绝对无法跟上他的速度的。

只可惜，他的对手是自己。  
XANXUS凝神定气，顺着某种特殊的直觉感应，Squalo下一刻出现的位置便浮现在他的眼前，他的嘴角轻轻勾起，将双枪对准目标之处，开始了高频射击。

“你就只会藏在树上吗？大垃圾。”  
一开始，子弹的位置还稍稍落后于Squalo的落脚点，可是随着移动次数的增加，剑士能够明显感到，那些紧随而来的攻击在逐渐贴近着自己的脚跟——距离也越来越紧密，与自己可以称得上是如影随形。

“砰”

又是一枪，这次的子弹堪堪擦Squalo的小腿，留下一道血痕。剑士脚下一顿，还未踏出后一步，下一发子弹紧随而上，射穿了他的小腿！  
Squalo被迫停下了步伐，藏身于枝叶之间，而Xanxus在他停身后，也终止了攻击。

“不跑了吗？垃圾。”  
Xanxus对着Squalo的方向，嘲讽道。  
黑暗里，Squalo睁大了眼睛。

——Xanxus能看到自己？！  
——不，这是在夜色中，决不可能。  
——那么，就是直觉？就像自己曾经感受到他的杀气一样，Xanxus也能通过气息察觉到自己的位置！

Squalo额角有冷汗留下，腿上的痛感提醒着他，自己已经是被步步紧逼的困兽，如果再不反击的话……  
就没有胜利的机会了！  
“鲛冲击！！！”

随着Squalo一声怒喝，新的招式冲着XANXUS的右臂击去。

“铛”地一声，二人的兵器再度碰撞在一起。

……右手麻了！

察觉到这一点，XANXUS抬眼与Squalo对视，发现对方一脸“怎么样，这招不错吧”的得意之色，看得他心头无名火起。

这垃圾到底有没有搞清楚，自己手里拿的可是双枪！

“双枪，我当然知道！”  
二人各自弹开，好像知道他的内心想法一般，Squalo咧开嘴，“每七发换一次弹匣，右手在先左手在后，所以——现在你右手是麻的、左手是空枪，对吗？”  
双枪，我当然知道！”

“你的注意力倒是很集中，大垃圾，”XANXUS说道，“给你几个忠告，算是本少爷的施舍，”

“第一，以后在有月光的夜晚打架，记得把你的头发剃短点，小心晃到敌人的眼睛；”

“第二，”他用左手的枪柄猛击右臂，在稍微解除了麻痹之后迅速开枪逼开Squalo，“出招太急，起到的麻痹作用太低，还不如全力一击来得有效。”

“我困了，”XANXUS的声音沉了下来，“你还有十分钟。十分钟一到，我会拉响死亡之山的警报，到时候没有准入证的你，就永远睡在这吧。”

【愤怒的爆发vs鲛牙刺】

十分钟，这倒也符合Squalo平时速战速决的习惯。与之前的隐遁突袭相比，这次他选择了直接冲上前去，与XANXUS展开缠斗。

正所谓近身战斗寸短寸险，XANXUS的武器是双枪，在赤手空拳的情况之下，与手持长剑的Squalo贴身对战，理应占不到任何的便宜。

而Squalo则是在战胜多个对手以后，取百家之长，钻研出了自己那“超越流派”的剑术。他的招式比起华丽，更注重战斗中的实用和威力，再加上剑士本身的速度极快，在一般的剑者中可谓少有敌手。

令人意外的是，这样的两个人，在贴身近战时，居然能打得难舍难分。

——不，也许XANXUS是游刃有余呢？

这位大少爷的体术真是意外地好，甚至连双枪都没有拿出来，Squalo越战越心惊，忍不住开口询问。

“VOI——！你的体术是谁教的？！”

“哼……谁知道呢，大概是只怪物吧。”

XANXUS好像想到了什么不太好的回忆，重新拿出双枪，看向Squalo的眼神里有一丝幸灾乐祸的味道：“大垃圾，我还剩下最后四个弹匣——你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“……”

Squalo不答，剑士的本能让他嗅出了一丝危险。

XANXUS将新弹匣填好，他缓缓抬手，手中的枪身居然散发出了橙黄色的光芒！

这是……Squalo加速回忆他不怎么擅长的家族历史课程，“七代目的枪！”  
他才意识到这一点，也就是说，这双枪中填充的是……  
“死气之炎……！”

死气之炎可以被装填进枪中！  
被眼前的一幕震惊，Squalo弓起后背，整个人蓄势待发，只为XANXUS接下来的一击。

“接好了！这就是——愤怒的爆发！！！”

XANXUS这一招非比寻常，他将全部的愤怒灌注在攻击之中，连发的死气弹裹挟着愤怒之炎，形成了一个巨大的流星群，直直冲向Squalo，誓要将对方燃成灰烬。

Squalo金属色的眼中映出火光。

什么也不做的话……会死！

他退无可退，心头第一次升起一丝死亡的恐惧。

在外界看来，这一击的时间可能仅仅只有几秒钟，但此时在Squalo眼中，这一击的时间却被无限拉长了。

他全部精力都集中在如陨石般坠落的攻击上，愤怒的爆发在他的眼中被无限放慢，又以超越人类极限的速度刺激着他每一根神经。战栗的电流随着郎飞结跳跃传导，Squalo清清楚楚地看到了每一发子弹未来的走向！

——就是那里！

Squalo冲上前去，准备击破这毁灭般的攻击！  
他举手剑刺，以极快的速度和极强的力度将攻击逐个击破，每一次挥剑都超越了自身的极限。

剑士能够感觉得到，自己此时的状态奇妙极了：在大脑反应过来之前，身体似乎就知道该怎么做了。受这种未知力量的指引，Squalo的攻击随即跟上，如同暴雨一般，不知停歇。

耀眼的火炎，冷冽的剑光，还有它们碰撞在一起时产生的火光，为死亡之山的绽开了夜色中的一簇烟花。

这盛大的烟花热烈地炸开，流光溢彩的花瓣四下迸裂，如星光点点，缀满夜空。

——最终，悄无声息地落入人间。

XANXUS发出属于他的一击之后就站定了，他默默看着对面的银发剑士，猩红的眼睛里似乎是映出了点点火光，仔细看去，却又什么都没有。

Squalo终于落地了。

他半蹲在地上，剧烈地喘息，XANXUS那招愤怒的爆发威力惊人，他虽然全力应对，浑身还是被波及到了几处。

但是这些都不重要！他在危急关头研究出了属于自己的新招式！  
Xanxus果然很强！  
痛快！

“喂！再来一次吧！你那个愤怒的爆发！”Squalo兴奋地喊到。

XANXUS望向这个明显亢奋过度的人，少年剑士的脸上被刮出了一道伤口，正在往外渗血，一眼望去竟然有些艳丽。

但是这个大垃圾自己却无知无觉，甚至还得寸进尺地让自己做陪练。

月光又好死不死地照在了Squalo的银发上，亮得某位大少爷感觉伤眼睛。

“不来了，今晚到此为止。”XANXUS话语里透着嫌弃，“回去赶紧把你的头发剪了，你会输的原因就是头发太亮。”

“……你这招，叫什么？”他停顿了半天，问道。

Squalo想了想。

“就叫‘鲛牙刺’吧。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这俩招式真的很情侣，结合雨战S用了鲛牙刺后X那个似笑非笑，明明很开心却还要傲娇一番的言论，脑补出了两个招式发明时的场景  
> *我的脑子：我觉得我三章能写到摇篮，五章指环战，十章他俩就结婚  
> 我的手：你放屁


	5. 第三位候选人之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “任务完成，Xanxus大人。”

四、第三位候选人之死

死亡之山。

Squalo摇摇晃晃地站起来，心中明白，这第一步的自证，自己算是成功了一半。

同时他在内心也暗自惊讶，外界关于XANXUS的传言众多，却只知道他脾气暴戾、喜怒无常，从没有谁说过他的身手如此厉害。

韬光养晦……有必要吗？彭格列第十代的候选人固然不少，但只要XANXUS将自身实力展示出来，再加上他尊贵的身份，必然得到信奉武力至上的传统派大力的支持，到那时，XANXUS完全有可能力压其他三人，一跃成为彭格列十代目。

Squalo的脑海中飞速闪过一点灵光，但还没等他来得及抓住，就被林中幢幢阴影吸引了注意力。  
刚刚在林间奔走的时候他就注意到了，附近有些不怀好意的家伙，一直在监视着他们。  
XANXUS的保密工作实在太不到位，这么短的时间里，就有好几波苍蝇前前后后飞过来。

他面上不动声色，问XANXUS：

“还有几分钟？”

“四分半。”

XANXUS已经装填好了最后的弹匣，林内的杀意愈发浓厚，让人再也无法忽视——当然了，面对这些埋伏着的、妄想做些什么的低贱的蝼蚁们，XANXUS也并不打算放过他们中的任何一个。

“三分钟，”Squalo制止了他的动作，“一群喽啰而已，这里没有让你出手的道理。给我三分钟，看我把这些杂鱼……挨个送回老家！”

“三分钟？口气不小。”

一直藏在暗处的领头人终于肯现身。

“喂——！那边的杂鱼！在被我片成片前报上名来！”

“费迪里格。”XANXUS听出了这人的声音。

“久违了，XANXUS少爷，”走到他面前的正是九代的门生费迪里格，这个长相阴郁的男人不怀好意地冲XANXUS道了声晚好，似乎真的只是在担心着对方的安全。

“夜深了，您来死亡之山做什么呢？总不会是找我这个负责人聊天的吧……看，您身后还跟着闲杂人等。”

“我没有必要向你汇报这个。”

“是，因为您是老师的亲儿子，彭格列的大少爷，”费迪里格言语之间似乎在暗示着什么，“如果今晚来死亡之山的是XANXUS少爷，我自然没有资格过问您的行踪——”

“但是，谁让您今晚并没有启动本属于您的特权呢？一个持有普通准入证的普通家族成员，在深夜，带着外人来到这里……”

费迪里格右手一挥，林中更多的身影从暗中缓步踏出，Squalo瞄了一眼，粗略估计有个一百多号人。

这些费迪里格的下属们来者不善，手持各种兵器，逼近了月色下的两人。

“我们的巡山人，夜里发现了背叛家族的嫌疑犯，出手击伤导致其重伤不治。

“我相信，老师对这个结果应该会很欣慰吧……不是吗？”

费迪里格微笑道。

目前的彭格列本家，除了XANXUS之外，第十代首领的最有力竞争者共有三人。

其中个人实力最强的是安里科，他负责相当一部分的药物研发和武器研究，也算是个很有分量的存在，但是前不久在一次突袭里才刚刚遭人暗算身亡。

第二位马西莫本身实力平庸，全靠着外祖父家族的支持，平时只负责家族对外的商业行动。

而最后的一个，就是眼前的这位了。

费迪里格，彭格列九代目的门生，今年四十二岁，是各位第十代候选人里年纪最大的一个。

他十六岁进入彭格列，到了四十二岁却仍然只做了个死亡之山负责人，实在可以说是一个不上不下的职位，以他的年纪来看，足见能力之差。

费迪里格能跻身成为第三个候选人，除却与九代目多年的师生情分，剩下更多的就是这么多年在彭格列辛苦攒下的人脉与资产——从这一百多人每人手里拿的精良武器就可以看出，死亡之山每一年的维护费用，应该没少进到费迪自己的腰包中，培植自己的势力。

以上，就是Squalo赴约前在最短时间内所收集的相关情报。

多年默默无闻，又呆在死亡之山这种阴测测的地方，费迪里格整个人都镀上了一层洗刷不去的阴森感。他身形消瘦、面容苍白，鹰钩鼻上方是一双闪着恶毒光芒的狭长双眼。衣着倒是十分得体，臂上挎着一根手杖，也许是在效仿着九代目。

费迪里格对今夜这个计划洋洋得意，如今安里科已死，马西莫那个胖子又不足为惧，只要今夜自己不声不响地做掉XANXUS，那么……

他眼中露出了贪婪的目光，及时止住了念头，再想下去恐怕他的骨头都要酥了，浑然没发现对面的XANXUS脸色可怕得厉害。

“动手！”费迪里格高声发出指令，声音因为激动显得有些尖锐。

他的下属们一拥而上向二人扑来，第一波杀手用的居然是冷兵器——死亡之山上很可能有过夜的家族成员，看来费迪里格并不想在这里弄出太大的动静。

正合我意！

Squalo一个踏步挡在XANXUS身后，挥剑向这些蝼蚁斩去。

“鲛牙刺！”

虽然及不上刚才那种超越极限的速度，一瞬的时间，也足够Squalo刺出十几剑了。

最前面的几个人被击中，应声而倒，后面的杀手似乎没料到面前这个少年剑士如此凶悍，众人怔愣一下，犹豫地停住了脚步。直到费迪里格再次高声叫喊，他们这才应令，群起而攻。

在Squalo的记忆里，这是他首次面临一对多的战斗，所以这个时候的他没有弄明白，虽然剑士之间通常搞一对一决斗，可杀手……才不管这个呢。

Squalo独自在人群中拼杀，誓要以一己之力阻断对面巨浪般扑向二人的攻击，他不断发动着鲛牙刺，宛如惊涛骇浪中捕食的鲨鱼，一旦咬到追着的目标就绝不松口，直到对方断气。

连续的惨叫声中，对面的杀手一个接着一个倒落在地，原先的一百多人只余下三四十，徘徊在原处，不敢轻举妄动。

Squalo的周围已经躺了一地被他斩杀的人，然而少年剑士的身上伤口更多，他站在遍地尸体中摇摇欲坠，被Xanxus击伤的伤处还在流着血，顺着右侧小腿蜿蜒而下，与红色的土地混于一处。

其中一人见状，高声喊道：“他只有一个人！还受了伤！大家一起——”

剑光一闪，他突然觉得后半句无力发出。身后有人传来惊恐的抽气声，向旁前一望，只见一个没有头颅的身体“扑通”倒下……看着有点眼熟。

冲天血光里，这颗头颅被Squalo一脚踏碎。剑士抬起头，他的半身都沾满鲜血，表情凶恶得如同来自地狱的修罗，眼神狠戾，却是没有一丝迷茫的：

“来吧！”

余下的杀手再也不敢小看这个少年，他们互视一眼，一齐冲上前去，不顾性命地再次卷起一番攻击的巨浪，试图将这嗜血的幼鲛一起拖入深渊之中。

对于Squalo来说，这是一场消耗战，连续发动奥义带来的威慑力的确不小，但人数的悬殊差距，让剑士也不得不采用一些以伤换伤的打法。浑身的伤口不提，在与XANXUS对战中过度消耗的体力，在将全部的敌人斩杀后更是所剩无几。

“砰！！！”

Squalo站在堆成小山一般的尸体前平复心境，突然间心头猛地一跳。他速一侧身，因为右脚的缘故踉跄了一下，几乎是凭着本能躲开了费迪里格射向自己的那发子弹。

“真是个有趣的小男孩……如果不是在今晚，也许我会很乐意在别的场合与你碰面。”

虽然躲开了要害，但是由于腿伤少退的半步，那发子弹仍然击中了Squalo的侧腹。  
Squalo捂住侧腹，指缝中渗出了鲜血，费迪里格看到后满意地笑了两声，语气却急转直下：“银发小子，你以为这里是哪里？学校的野外实践课吗？

“我看看……你还拿着剑，是想学提尔那个残废，做个剑士吗？开什么玩笑，剑这样的冷兵器早就过时了！你看这里——”

“难道你的剑，能快得过枪吗？”费迪里格抬手里的枪，张狂地笑着，“还玩什么骑士游戏，给我下辈子再重来吧！”

“轰——！！！”

【后日谈】

“所以呢，如果是现在的你，那个时候会怎么做。”

很久之后，Squalo跟XANXUS偶然聊到这个他们第一次打架并第一次合作的夜晚，BOSS大人如此问他。

“……”他难得地咕哝了半天，“跟你那时候一样，先把领头的垃圾做掉再说。”

而不是像个傻瓜一样，冲进杂鱼堆里，浪费体力砍瓜切菜。

不得不承认，那时XANXUS对于战况的判断，远远比沉迷剑士角色的自己厉害得多。

“哼……”耳边传来了一声鼻哼，Squalo听出来这是BOSS满意了，于是继续老老实实地窝在原处，任由某双大手饱含占有欲地摸着自己的长发。

【第三位候选人之死】

硝烟散去，就在Squalo以为自己已经当场去世的时候，忽然听到了费迪里格的惨叫。

“我的手！我的手！你……你做了什么？！你这混蛋！”

嗯？

视野逐渐变得清晰起来，Squalo捂着侧腹，向费迪里格的方向望去。

“垃圾，别忘了，你是来杀我的。”低沉的声音响起，“我可从来没说过，不会还手！”

是XANXUS。

愤怒的爆发！

XANXUS用最后的弹匣，十四发特殊子弹控制了方向和力道，十发击中了费迪里格身后持枪的杀手们，另四发击中了他的四肢，打断了男人的前臂和小腿。

刚刚还狂笑不止的费迪里格，一转眼就疯疯癫癫，望着地上的断肢哀嚎痛骂！

“你这个魔鬼，不，恶魔！”费迪里格跪在地上，又惊又痛又怕，浑身直打哆嗦。

他望向周围，先前的杀手几乎被Squalo干掉了，身后拿枪的几个是他的心腹，被XANXUS干掉了。

似乎一切突然间就掉了个个，他成了那个性命被握在别人手里的可怜虫。

他再次抬头看向XANXUS，这个才只有十六岁的少年，那双猩红的眼睛不带任何表情地盯着他，就好像在看一个死人。

费迪里格打了个哆嗦，他想逃，可是腿已经被XANXUS打断了，想想身后那些人的惨状，他赶忙颤颤巍巍地趴伏在地上求饶。

“XAN……XANXUS大人，是属下，属下糊涂了……竟然妄想挑战您这个九代目的亲儿子！我真是不知好歹！没看出您才是十代首领的最佳、不不、唯一人选！”

他努力从痛到扭曲的脸上挤出一丝谄媚，颤抖着逢迎拍马，企图挣得一丝生机，“您看，您留我一条狗命，我以后一定尽职尽忠，帮您坐上十代首领的宝座……不不不，那本来就注定是您的……我来做您最忠心的狗，您让我做什么，我绝无二话……”

他说着，呜呜噎噎地抽搭起来，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安里科/马西莫/费迪里格：漫画中有提及，27之前的三个十代目候选人，一个瘦瘦的，一个胖胖的，一个只有骨头出场。是九代目的子侄和学生，漫画故事开始时三人均已死亡，并不一定是X下的手。


	6. 最后的机会

五、最后的机会

Squalo把头低下去，尽量不露出羞耻的神情。事实上不光是羞耻，判断失误再加上让XANXUS亲自动手善后，已经是对他骄傲的极大催折——随之而来的自我怀疑和自我厌恶简直快要把他整个人淹没了。

一切不能更糟糕，这场宣誓后的首战，他除了犯蠢之外什么都没做：策略选择失误，体力支配不当，还被敌人偷袭得手。

如果我是他，一定不会想要这么愚蠢的部下追随，Squalo懊丧地想。

他张了张嘴，想要说点什么，喉咙却干涩得厉害。宣誓忠心？费迪里格死前那令人作呕的喊话还在他耳边回响，Squalo自认说不出这种廉价到满大街可见的表白。再次对战？无疑是自取其辱，他们两人谁更能打简直一目了然。跪地祈求？这么没有骨气的行为，在他开口的那一刻估计就会被轰飞了……

Squalo半跪着，近乎绝望地等着Xanxus开口宣判。右腿伤处传来的疼痛越发剧烈，过量的失血让剑士脸色苍白，整个人看上去摇摇欲坠。

XANXUS倒是好整以暇地看着这条年轻的鲨鱼，虽然对方低着头无法看清楚表情，可是通红的双耳已经完美地出卖了他。

他突然品出一丝兴味，这只垃圾鲛，今晚虽然表现得毛毛躁躁，嗓门也大，好在实力还算过得去，而且在某些方面可以说是……有点憨。

剑士都是这样的吗？Xanxus仔细回忆他见过的仅有的几个剑士，觉得好像也都不是如此，那么这种蠢只能说是垃圾鲛的个人特色。

他的角度刚好可以看到Squalo的发顶，不得不说俯视永远使人心情大好。虽然依旧不能确定对方表现出来的忠诚是否发自内心，但是对现在的他来讲，一个强者的追随，比这个人为何追随他更加重要。

因为自己确实需要一把趁手的、锋利的剑。

无论之后会不会折断。

“我可以再给你最后一次机会。”

他听到自己这样说。

Squalo抬起头，直愣愣地盯着XANXUS看，像是不确信他刚刚说了什么。

“看在你实力还过得去的份上，我可以再给你一次证明自己的机会，不过我的耐心非常有限。”

他语气淡漠，只施舍给剑士一个不甚关切的眼神：“目标，方式，你自己选，只要证明你能带来与别人不一样的价值就好。只有一点——”

“我要的东西，必须最强。”

XANXUS实在是个天生的野心家，他藏起了所有的砝码，在与Squalo的谈判桌上稳稳占据上风，只用一句轻描淡写的回应，就可以换取到对方交托出全部。  
而Squalo对此也毫不在乎。

剑士的眼神越来越亮，他顾不得牵动到伤口，噌地一下站起身来，似乎已经想到了什么极好的计划，兴奋地向着XANXUS大喊：

“VOI——！等着吧！我会证明给你看的，我的价值！！”

Squalo回到房间时，天已经快亮了。他没来得及处理还在流血的伤口，提笔写了一封信。

一封给剑帝的挑战书。

清晨，加百罗涅邸。

“现在的彭格列家族，真是层流涌动啊。”

“Reborn？为什么突然这么说。”

“Squalo向提尔发出挑战了，”小婴儿拿出《彭格列家族密报日常八卦版》的最新一期，“提尔也回应了，他们约在平安夜前夕。”

“噗————咳咳咳咳！！！！！”

“喝红茶也会呛到，看来你还是没有长进啊，Dino，”Reborn一脚踢在金发少年的头顶，“同窗都这么努力了，看来对你的训练也要加快进度。快起来！早茶时间结束了。”

“没这个必要吧？！啊——！”

剑帝……提尔吗……  
挑选了一个不得了的对手呢，S.Squalo。

小婴儿无视掉身后的哀嚎，抬头望向天空。

tbc.


	7. 剑帝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “生命与荣耀尽归我的所有者，直至死亡。”

彭格列的剑帝，一般是指某个时期内，家族里实力最强大的剑士。如果非要往前追溯，这个古老的称呼大概起源于I世正式建立彭格列家族之后，但具体时间不明。

彭格列第一代的剑帝，并不像某些误传那样，是初代雨守朝利雨月——毕竟雨月最终回到日本安度晚年，而剑帝则在I世退隐之前就已经去世。

二人同为当时顶级的剑者，雨月还为他作了好几首挽歌，足可证明二者是不同的人，从雨月的挽歌之中不难看出他对初代剑帝的惋惜与缅怀。即便如此，雨月也没有透露过只言片语。

时至今日，初代剑帝的身份，仍旧是个难解的谜团。

“人倘若过于锋利

最终就成为一把剑

将自己杀死” *

——朝利雨月

传闻中第一代的彭格列剑帝，直到今天也仅仅能推测出他是高加索人，除此之外再无其它：具体出身、过往经历、形貌特征，就像有什么人刻意抹除他的存在一般，所有关于他的叙述皆是一片空白，甚至连半份影像都没有给后世留下。

关于这位剑帝的种种信息，只有一点毋庸置疑，那就是：这位剑帝所效忠的首领，正是彭格列历史上赫赫有名的暴君，彭格列二世。

在由二世与托马索第二代龙祥双双率领的那场大型对决里，剑帝为给二世断后，将自己连同手中那柄名为“誓约”的剑，与三千名托马索家族的杀手一起，埋葬在轰然倒塌的托马索城堡之中。

——这也是初代剑帝的众多传说里，唯一留下的有考据的事情。

这场疯狂的献祭使得原本繁盛的托马索家族元气大伤，最终逐渐走向没落。

然而仇恨却并未就此终结——剑帝死去的第八年，以二世与龙翔同归于尽为起点，延续出了双方家族长达一百多年的世仇。

而埋葬了剑帝和“誓约”的、这座沦为废墟的托马索城堡，也好像被人故意遗忘了一般。多年以来，彭格列的历代首领从没有人提起过它，直到彭格列五世时，作为家族战后备用的建筑物才开始缓慢重建。

经历了大约半个世纪，重建完成之后，当时的彭格列八世听取来自东方的神秘建议，将城堡作为同盟家族的子弟学校，重新投入使用。

一直延续到今天。

在学校一个无人打扰的角落里，静静伫立着一座大理石雕像，是一把剑斜插在废墟之上。

雕像的下面刻则着一行铭文，好像是要向路过的人证明，上述关于第一代剑帝的种种并不是虚构的故事。

“誓约：

用永夜的暗换取炽热的光，将生命与荣耀尽数献给我的所有者，直至死亡。”

除了上述那位传说中的人物之外，彭格列家族里能被记录下来的“剑帝”实在是不多。特别是在以枪支为主导的黑手党世界里，本领不够的剑者们，或是主动或是被迫地，大部分最终都无声无息地消失在了历史中。

“剑帝”这个词，也逐渐由一种“职业”，转向为一种“荣誉称号”，只颁给那些值得它的剑士。

然而彭格列家族自从四世之后，就再也没有“剑帝”诞生了。

在众人纷纷感慨着刀剑的时代已经落幕的时候，某位剑客如同黑夜中的闪电一般，飞快地杀进了人们的视线里，进而改变了这种持续了快一百年的情况。

剑帝提尔，前代VARIA首领，Superbia.Squalo之前的上一任剑帝。

同时，提尔也是八世-九世这段时期里，在Squalo出现之前，彭格列家族里最后一位坚守着冷兵器阵地的剑士。

正如费迪里格所说，在大部分人——或者黑手党，的眼里，冷兵器早就过时了，什么剑啊刀啊的，都应该跟那些死人骨头一起，埋葬在上个世纪。

提尔却不这么认为，他的家族曾因出名的剑技，在历史中显赫一时，只在祖父的一辈才逐渐没落，被迫改投火药的阵营。

经历过辉煌年代的祖父并不甘心，于是提尔在很小的时候，就因为过人的天赋继承了家族的剑技。

当时还是少年的他，被长辈禁止使用任何枪支，为的就是将剑的力量发挥到极致。

久而久之，在提尔的眼中，那些瞧不起剑术的人——特别是用枪的那些——就是在小看作为剑士的自己。

为了完成祖父的心愿，即证明刀剑并不比枪差到哪里，提尔对家族中的枪械的支持者们进行了连番挑战。因为出色的战斗力，他鲜有失败，只在十年前输给过某个人物。

那场比试使提尔失去了左手，他的地位却因此水涨船高，甚至开始受到彭格列高层的重视，盖因他那不久后就神隐的对手的缘故——黑手党间偶有传闻，说是提尔牺牲了一只左手，取了某位顶级杀手的性命。

某位彩虹之子对此说法嗤之以鼻。

在爬到一定的高度之后，提尔和他手下同样执着于冷兵器的人一起，竭尽所能死守着冷兵器的该有的阵营：财政拨款、后勤保养、还有学校课程。家族学校里的剑术课，也正因为他的争取，才没有被完全废除——即使时长还是缩减了不少。

当那些吵吵着剑已经过时的干部终于被提尔一一战胜之后，再也没有碍眼的人能够阻挡他了。

他顺利地成为了彭格列的剑帝，风光无限，同时也在暗中被任命为了VARIA的新一任首领，如他祖父所愿的一样，成为了彭格列最锋利的武器。

提尔再度开启了属于剑的时代。

“作为剑士的后辈，我要感谢你。”

银发少年如此说道。

“但是——！我还有必须要完成的事情，所以你的人头，我就不客气地收下了！”

“不错的眼神，”剑帝提尔要比费迪里格年轻得多，即使如此他也已经有三十几岁了，而此时的Squalo还不到十四岁。

看着这个过于年轻的对手，提尔好像回忆起了自己年轻的时候，他有点感慨地开口：“我听说过你，Superbi。我很欣慰，后辈之中终于出现了你这样的的剑士，所以想要把你招揽到身边培养。”

“但是你却打伤了我派过去的队员，还发出这种无礼的挑衅，本来我不想理会你的……说实话，要对上我，你还太早了。”

“但是不回应的话，彭格列和VARIA里那些用枪的又等着看我的笑话——”

“所以我决定还是给你个教训，Superbia，你得知道剑士凭借自己的实力，该选择什么样的对手，才不会输得很难看。”

“我输了，性命和我所有的一切随你拿去，”提尔语气轻松，双方的差距太大，他显然没有把Squalo的实力放在心上，“你输了，就跪下归顺于我。”

提尔要拔剑了，与Squalo相比，他的身形并不十分快，但却十分沉稳。

但他拔剑的速度则是异常的快！随着剑光一闪，提尔周的身杀意瞬间爆长，直向Squalo冲去，只在一瞬间就到达了他的面前。

恐惧。

实实在在的，因为实力悬殊而产生的恐怖感。

XANXUS的愤怒，是地狱的火焰喷发而出，带给人的是一瞬间的震撼之感。

而提尔身上散发的杀意，则是浑厚阴沉、密不透风，像是暴风雨来临之前在空中卷啸的乌云，只靠压力就把少年逼得寸步难行。

这就是……杀手。

Squalo硬生生忍住了向后退一步的念头，在原地站住了。

分神的片刻，提尔的第一剑已经到了Squalo眼前，后者抬手一挡，就被这沉重的一击直接逼退了三步。

——好强的力量！

“首先是经验，”剑帝游刃有余，甚至分出了心思指导他，他用低沉的嗓音说道：“你经历了几百场战斗，这不假，但其中真正有分量的比试，究竟又有几场呢？”

“成为一个顶级剑者，首先就是要挑战足够多的、并且货真价实的对手，花时间在小角色身上，反而会让自己停滞不前。”

提尔同是剑士，却与Squalo先前挑战过的那些货色完全不同。他是在枪林弹雨中凭借着剑劈砍出一条道路的杀手，手臂的沉重感和紧绷的神经无时无刻不在提醒少年，面前的对手有着多么丰富的作战经验。

“VOI——！也就是说，我在你眼中不算是个小角色了？！”

Squalo挑衅回应，额角有冷汗流下，却隐隐有些兴奋，与提尔这样的强者的对决，一辈子恐怕也没有几次机会。

自己如果在这里退缩，将再也不配拿剑了。

这是一场不可避免，也不能避免的战斗。

他将佩剑横挡身前，身体却绷得紧紧的，预测着剑帝的接下来动作。

“那是当然，你是个真正的剑士……虽然……”

提尔说着，将上半身弓起，右手向斜前方挥动手中的剑，高声问道：“Superbi，你听说过剑气吗？”

“什么？”

话音刚落，Squalo的左手手腕忽然裂开一道深深的伤口，鲜血迸流，几乎叫他拿不住剑！

“第二点：与高手对战，片刻不能分神——转移对方的注意力也是战术的一种，战场上的大意会要了你的命。”

“接好了……”提尔眯起眼睛，“这就是我的必杀——‘虎之爪’！”

【反击】

Squalo捂住流血的腕部，他已经足够小心，没有想到经验还是不足。

如果不是提尔好为人师，在攻击时存了几分教学的意味，他早就死了。

这一次，提尔没再给他处理伤口的时间，举剑继续攻来，Squalo的腕部用不上力，随即被轻易挑飞了佩剑。

“虎之爪！”

剑气造成的攻击正如同猛兽的利爪，将Squalo猛地击飞到树干上。

少年剑士伸手，抓住落在一旁的佩剑，他的胸口出现了三道血痕。刚刚的攻击好像让他抓住了一点感觉，只是还需要再品味一点时间。

站在他对面、刚发出强力一击的提尔，突然想起了什么一般，从裤兜里掏出一封挑战书。他慢慢读着上面的话：“为了彼此追随的荣耀，赌上我们的性命与骄傲……真是抱歉了——”

剑帝将其揉成一团扔在地上，语气遗憾：“我可没有什么‘追随的荣耀’。”

“这是我教你的最后一点，Superbi，你必须控制自己的冲动和欲望，不要老是拿什么荣耀做借口。”

剑帝从容地还剑。

“剑渴望染血，渴望杀戮，这些是它与生俱来的使命，却不是你的。如果你不控制冲动，它就会在未来的某一天控制你。”

“再问一次吧，Superbi，你要不要加入我们？”他上前一步，“比起这种可笑的理由，做些更有意义、更有前途的事情……”

“更有前途的事情……比如你们的冷兵器爱好者协会吗？”

Squalo已经将左手扎好，讽刺道：“看来比起暗杀部队首领，当个俱乐部老板更适合你。”

他将左手举起，回忆着“剑气”的关窍，调整姿势的细微之处，在提尔反应过来前极速挥出同样的一击——  
“VOI！！！看好了！同样的招式还给你！！！”

提尔连忙闪身避开，他的额头却依旧被波及到，刮出了一道血痕。

血顺着侧脸流了下来，剑帝用手背蹭了一下，眉头紧锁。

比起“虎之爪”力道不足，但总体上是一样的——只用两招半的时间，Squalo就学会了如何使用剑气。

同样的进度，提尔用了整整一年。

他回想起自己练这招的艰辛，内心隐秘地升起了一丝不愿意承认的酸涩嫉妒。剑帝看着这个不愿归顺自己的后辈，目光冷淡了下来：“啊，是吗。既然这样……”

“等会你输了的话，就给我留下你用剑的那只手吧。”

这用剑的天赋，也由他亲自斩断吧。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：改编自《虚无之诗》  
> 让提尔失去左手的战斗是跟R爷（成人版）打的


	8. 初次的火焰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一种奇怪的波动在他的血管里奔涌，温暖得像是冬日里的火焰。

彭格列的历代剑帝之中，到底谁才是最强？

在这个尖锐的问题上，后来的研究者们讨论了许久，都没能得出一个确切的结论。不过人们发现，他们争来争去，最终都逃不开一位剑士，那就是提尔之后的二代剑帝，Superbi·Squalo。

有人认为，Squalo幸运至极，却又同样不幸，两场剑者间的传奇对决，让Squalo成为了后人口中彭格列出现连续三任剑帝、形成了黄金时期的关键人物。他站在时代的浪头，十四岁不到就战胜了提尔，但在二十二岁时，又被同样是少年人的山本武打败，而对方只学了不到十天剑。

如此，只能说命运无常。

Squalo vs 提尔，这场在后世看来可谓传说级别的二位剑帝之间的战斗，整整持续了两天两夜。

令人遗憾的是，这是一次私人约斗，当时没有任何一位观战者在场，所以后来的人们也无从得知其中的详细情况。

第三天的凌晨，在丛林之外等了两天结果的、当时还只是VARIA普通队员的列维·尔·坦，正在与寒冷和睡魔进行难舍难分的对抗。

下一秒，那个满身是血的银发少年就跌跌撞撞地从林中走了出来——他手里拿着的，是原本属于提尔的那把剑。

对方瞄了他一眼，似乎并未认出自己就是前一阵送信时惨遭殴打的那个人。

“喂，”银发少年低声对他道，“……回去告诉他们，五天后老子来接班——现在VARIA的BOSS是我了。”

Squalo很少与人谈起提尔，以至于旁人都纷纷猜测，或许是Squalo在那场比试里失去了左手、从此只能用义肢持剑的缘故。

不然以二代剑帝的性格，这场比试应该被写成自传，然后塞进“剑帝の路”里流芳百世才对。

“VOI——！真是胡说八道！”Squalo听到这种说法时气到后仰，几乎想要变成鲨鱼辣、不、一条喷火的鲨鱼。

“老子看起来像是那么心胸狭窄的人吗！”

“那倒是说说为什么……既然不是因为你的手。”

长发剑士的身后，BOSS大人从容地翻了个身，问他。

这是XANXUS时隔多年，首次提起那场平安夜的战斗。即使这些年Squalo反复强调着他的左手是自行砍断的，与决斗之类的一概无关，XANXUS仍然在很长一段时间里都对提尔此人万分介怀，连带着对他手下的垃圾们都没什么好感。

他甚至还因为断手的事情，跟Squalo产生过幼稚的争执。

所以在这个话题上，XANXUS从不率先开口提及。

好在很久之后，也就是当他俩终于躺在同一张床上的时候，彼此之间已经能很正常的交谈了。甚至面对这种自家剑士不愿说出口的事情时，某位BOSS还会颇具心机地出卖色相，以达到自己的目的。

鲨鱼成功落入这个不太精致的陷阱，他的眼神一路下滑，然后顺利看到自家首领那“不经意”敞开的睡袍，还有里面那露出的风光正好的胸肌、腹肌和……咳。

XANXUS轻轻拽了一把Squalo的头发，示意他躺到自己身边，这个时候的BOSS大人已经对他的剑士有了非常深刻的了解。他觉得垃圾鲛不想说的原因应该很简单，比如，被提尔打得特别惨之类的。

但是，如果整件事情的经过是从Squalo的嘴里说出来，自己会更耐心听。

Squalo与提尔相抵的第一招，就因为力道的差距而连退数步。

紧接着，又因为掉以轻心，在左腕上留下了一道深可见骨的伤口。

提尔的三个建议，Squalo并未仔细琢磨——每位剑者都有属于自己的道路，提尔那高高在上的指点反而激起了少年的逆反心理，只想在战胜剑帝之后把这些话狠狠甩回他的脸上！

只是……有些困难。

Squalo移动的身形极快，但剑帝拔剑的速度也不慢；Squalo的左手剑出招诡谲，但是没有左手的剑帝却能够轻易破解这些刁钻的招式；Squalo善于不顾一切地进攻、以伤换伤，然而剑帝的防守毫无破绽、不给Squalo可乘之机。

两个人对战，每一剑的走向、每一剑的规律、以及每一剑的信念，都是截然不同的。

这是完全相反的两种剑之间的战争。

Squalo的剑是进攻之剑，是超越流派、无所拘束，是深海中闻到一丝血腥气味便执着追逐的幼年鲨鱼。

剑帝提尔则是守卫之剑，是精雕细琢、不动如山，是丛林中守踞一方从而无人敢上前侵犯的成年猛虎。

两种来自不同环境的猛兽整整战了两天，两种不同锋芒的剑光在林中乍隐乍现，伴随着剑刃交缠的两种铮鸣之声从林中断断续续地传出，两天一夜、久久未歇。

直到平安夜的黎明时分。

晨曦的星光逐渐黯淡之时，Squalo与提尔再度分开。剑帝已经没有了开始时的游刃有余，他的周身有大大小小数道伤口，都是拜Squalo“鲛牙刺”所赐，他平日被仔细打理好的头发也有些散乱，然而这表面的一切都抵不上他内心的惊讶和……恐惧。

没错，剑帝提尔，第一次感受到了恐惧。

对面的少年，即使力量不够强大、剑法的融会贯通也还不够成熟，但是他的内心却无比强悍。在局势堪称一面倒的对战中，有一股信念始终支撑着Squalo，让他坚持到现在还未倒下。

也许是作为剑士的骄傲，也许还有那乱七八糟的“追随的荣耀”——但无论是什么，都是驱使Squalo挥剑的理由。

对于一个剑者来说，拥有强大的内心比什么都重要。

而在这场内心的交战中，是他，剑帝提尔，先一步输了。

输给了一个十四岁的小鬼。

不是因为Squalo拥有这样的内心，而是因为提尔发现，自己没有。

提尔面色难看，而Squalo的脸色也好不到哪里。他的身上到处都是被“虎之爪”撕裂的伤口，失血过多带来的后果就是头有些晕、而且持不稳剑。

事实上，最开始提尔是准备依靠“虎之爪”速战速决的，只不过Squalo成长的速度之快出乎了剑帝的意料，少年只用不到三招就掌握了剑气的使用方法，迫使提尔临时改变主意，与Squalo打起了消耗战。

——再次出乎提尔的意料，体力上有着明显劣势的Squalo，硬撑着与他打了起来，原定一天就能结束的战斗，被硬生生拖长了一倍。在这样夸张的战斗时长下，提尔原本占优的体力也即将告罄。

剑帝想不明白，剑者选择追随他人，就如同一柄剑给自己找了个剑鞘，只会阻挡锋芒。

Squalo却让他的观点动摇了：难道只是为了他人，就可以拥有如此恐怖的信念？

Squalo这一战打得酣畅，但少年剑士的内心也清楚，是时候与剑帝做个了断了。

再拖下去，自己绝无胜利的可能。

他的必杀技，“鲛牙刺”已经被使出，第三次就被提尔破解，没什么用处。而鲛冲击……

现在使用“鲛冲击”，被反杀的几率更大吧。Squalo暗自苦笑，也许自己挑战剑帝真的为时过早了——虽然自己为XANXUS效忠的觉悟很高，但是很明显，自己身体素质的准备绝对不充分。

二人各踞一方，警惕地看着彼此，他们心知肚明，经过连续两天的鏖战，自己和对方的身心状已经到了极限的状态。

而接下来，就是分出胜负的一剑。

【绝望的一剑】

夜风静默了起来，似乎也在等待着两个剑士最终的对决。

一片枯叶从枝头脱下，在空中缓缓地飘落。

在它落地的那一刹，两道剑光骤然一闪，先后点亮了这死寂的夜空！

先一瞬间出剑的是Squalo，他的左手已经拿不稳剑，却还是将全身的力气灌注在左手上。

——也许会死。

这个念头在Squalo心里一闪而过，随即又想到，那又怎样！

即使死在这里，他也必须赢！

作为一名剑士，Squalo可以死，但是不可以输。所以即使下一秒他身首异处，在死之前，也要让提尔睁大眼睛看清楚，什么才是他的剑道——

——戛然而止。

提尔在Squalo之后出手，先前的对峙给了他一丝喘息的机会，剑帝的身形依然稳妥，“虎之爪”后发先至，在中途突然转变了方向，在Squalo反应过来之前，就强悍无匹地刺入了少年的胸膛！

战场上，胜败之间的转机，往往就在这样的一瞬间。

——老虎终于咬住了鲨鱼的要害，不再打算给他喘息的机会。

“什……么……？”

Squalo不可置信地睁大双眼。

“‘ebriety’，”剑帝轻声道，他的面色却不太好看，“本来……只是我抹在剑上的一点无伤大雅的小玩意而已，即使没有它，你的失败也是必然。你跟我打了两天，身上伤口太多，血液中的药物达到了一定浓度，这才让你四肢发软、速度也变慢了。”

Squalo尝到了铁锈的味道，他试图跟提尔辩驳，断断续续道：“这不是……剑士的……”

“这是，”剑帝打断他，他有些不甘、又有些认命地说，“黑手党的世界里，即使是最顶级的剑士，有时也会需要借助外力的，比如幻觉、比如药品。”

听着他自欺欺人的解释，Squalo露出了几分讥笑的表情，提尔看到之后脸色变了几变，强撑道：“如果换做你是我、也会这样做的，我只是……为了不输给任何人而已。”

浓烈的眩晕感袭来，Squalo闭了闭眼，试图驱散眼前大团的黑雾。然而提尔刚刚的一剑伤到了他的肺脏，让Squalo连呼吸都逐渐困难起来。

提尔手上用力，将佩剑从Squalo胸前抽//出，银发少年踉跄退了几步，半倚在身后的树上。Squalo最终抵挡不住大片的眩晕，背靠着树干，缓缓滑落在地。

模糊的视线里，是提尔高举起剑的画面。

“抱歉了Superbi，”剑光之中，提尔冷漠道，“如果有来生，选择一条不同的道路吧。”

时间在Squalo眼中再次变得缓慢起来，与鲛牙刺诞生那次不同，周身的温度已经从胸口和左手开始渐渐冷了下来，身体也变得僵硬，Squalo知道，这是死亡逼近的前兆。

他不想死在这里，可是现在仅仅靠着树干也很难保持站立的姿势。ebriety正如其名，Squalo在药物的作用下四肢瘫软，他的面色因为失血过多变得苍白，两颊却如同醉酒一般变得酡红。

Squalo仰起头费力地喘着气，如同脱水的鲨鱼。

提尔提着剑走到他的面前，看到他的样子之后顿了顿，语气中透着一丝不忍心：“自寻死路，何必呢？Superbia。”

他随即回忆起对战时的场景，马上想到Squalo的本性可不像看上去这般柔弱，而且他还有一个未知的被追随者——如果不是自己这边的可就麻烦了。

他盯着少年，神情在可惜和决绝间来回切换了几次，最终下定决心，给Squalo最后一击。

这最后一击干脆利落，剑光乍现，落在Squalo身上。本就陷入半昏迷的银发少年连一句哼声都没来得及发出，无力地摇晃了几下后，就“扑通”地倒在了雪地上。

……原来不知什么时候起，已经开始降雪了。

地上铺了薄薄的一层雪花，刚好能埋到少年闭起的眼角。

晨曦的天色之中，雪落无声。

提尔静静地看着少年，鲜血从Squalo身上缓缓流出，将一大片雪地染成红色。

结束了。

——如果他能归于自己麾下该有多好，提尔惋惜地想，只要不到二十年，自己就能将他培养成下一个剑帝。

“为了‘追随的荣耀’啊……”提尔长舒一口气，再次感叹自己的正确，“为了别人挥剑，就像是剑有了剑鞘一般，如何能是心甘情愿的呢？”

“只有为了自己，才是最纯粹的‘剑’啊，Superbia，”提尔用他那把没有配剑鞘的斩剑，将侧身倒下的Squalo翻了个个，又用剑锋轻轻碰了碰他的脸。

少年剑士双眼紧闭，以往的锐利光芒早已熄灭，他的眉眼被落下的细雪镶嵌，又添了几分精致之感。

提尔看着他如冰雪雕刻的五官，再次感到了可惜：“于‘沉醉’里干脆利落地死去，也不错。只是你所做的一切，你追随的那个人清楚吗？你下到地狱的那个瞬间，他又在哪里呢？”

“还得稍微查一查，找到那个Superbi想要效忠的对象，”提尔自言自语道，站起来的时候同样感到一阵眩晕，他准备离开回到住处休息，“斩草除根才好。”

Squalo的意识还残存着少许，使得他没能完全陷入昏迷，但也仅仅是如此了，他意识迷蒙，似乎下一秒就会完全坠入死亡的深渊，提尔那些话虽然传入了他的耳中，却没法再激起他任何的思绪。

他现在的状态十分玄妙，宛如置身一片深海，他在冰冷的海水里漂浮着，想要找一个暖和一点的落脚之处，却连四肢都不受自己的控制，光线、声音都只能模糊地传达到他脑中，叫他知道，他在坠落。

——一直坠落到深海里去吗？

Squalo疲惫极了，只觉得那也是很不错的，于是他放松了最后一丝力道，放任自己在这片海域里慢慢下沉。

……

突然。

Squalo的眼前浮现出一双猩红的眼眸，他努力地试着分开紧闭的眼皮想要看清楚一些，但是却失败了。

他的耳边传来低沉的呼唤声，清晰无比：

“垃圾鲛。”

Squalo的双眼猛地睁开，他突然感到一股奇怪的波动在血管里流淌开来，有些温暖。

感觉就像……冬日里的火焰。

“VOI……！还没完呢！”他开口呼唤。

提尔离开的背影僵住了。

他转过身，不敢置信地望着眼前的一切。

Squalo支撑着缓缓站起，眼神由涣散一片到逐渐清明，他手中的佩剑似乎是包裹了一层蓝色的火焰，但等提尔看去，却又什么都没有。

Squalo发现，自己伤口的流血速度也减缓了不少。

“……还没完呢，提尔！”年轻的鲨鱼咧开了他的嘴，“还有最后的三招……三招之后，你必死无疑！”

tbc.

——————小剧场——————

S：BOSS呢？

B：刚刚拍倒了一面墙，然后出去了

M：目测是要去找提尔的骨灰再把他扬了

S：……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————分割———————
> 
> *ebriety：酒精中毒
> 
> S点火了，此时要是有个戒指，估计就能直接点起来了……
> 
> 原作里的点火一般都是决心守护着什么，32S怎么点起来的，我们一点都没有多想=w=
> 
> 下章提尔骨灰大放送


	9. 决断

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是一场夏夜里洗涤灵魂的倾盆大雨。

八、决断

Squalo的第一招，是准备已久的鲛冲击。

他并没有再大声喊出招式的名称，应该说，自从放话出来之后，少年剑士整个人就变得异常安静。他目光沉静，抬眼与提尔对视，仿佛盛夏之夜中一场洗涤灵魂的倾盆大雨。

剑帝被这场雨浇了个透心凉。

趁着他分神的片刻，Squalo极速上前，挥出这蓄满剑意的鲛冲击，与前次对战XANXUS时那凶猛的前式不同，这次出手从外表上来看，就像是要发出最普通的一击。

提尔回神，迅速抬剑格挡。“铛！”地一声，像是敲醒了死亡的丧钟，两把闪着冷光的剑极速碰撞在一起。

剑身映着寒光，让剑帝在最短的时间内察觉到了不妥：不单是剑招震颤引发的右手麻痹，还有另一种更加微弱的力量从剑刃相交之处传来，钻入他的手臂之中。

——一种平静、安和、镇定的力量。

这种力量非常轻柔舒适，可以说毫无侵略性，但却比任何具有杀伤力的招式都要来得可怕。

对于正在交战的剑者来讲，肌肉的紧张是最重要的，但是这种力量却在抚平手臂肌肉的紧张感，是他的身体无法控制地放松下来！

提尔能感觉到，自己的手臂、还有全身，仿佛被一双大手安抚着，软得就像棉花一样没有丝毫的力气。

怎么可能……难道他也用了药？

再度分神的刹那，他手中的剑被Squalo高高地挑起，落在远处。

在Squalo挥出第二剑之前，提尔率先反应过来向后翻跃，抬手去捡被挑飞的剑。他的右臂还不太听使唤，但即便如此，这也是他现在唯一能做的了。

这位剑帝的运气确实不太好，此时Squalo的鲛冲击还不够完善，一次迅速而有力的短程冲击就足可以缓解六七分——就像XANXUS曾经用左手做的那样。

——但是，剑帝提尔，没有左手。

所以，当剑帝用右手颤颤巍巍握住剑柄后，被迫将右腕重重砸在树干上。此时他还没来得及切换重心，只要再有0.5秒也好——但Squalo同样不打算给他任何喘息的时间，便已经甩出了第二招。

“VOI——！！接好了！我的第二招！”

“——鲛特攻！！！！！”

Squalo终于喊了出来，好像要把这两天两夜的怨气都发泄干净一般，他手上的剑挑起了风，一边大幅度挥动一边向提尔跑去。

提尔架好了姿势准备迎接，却忽然觉得胸口一痛，像是被砍了一剑。紧接着，刀切割感便接二连三地传来，让剑帝后知后觉地反应过来伤到自己的是什么。

……是剑气。

与自己最初的那一道不同，Squalo卷起的剑气更锋利、更猛烈、更残暴，他的每一次挥动都是一道剑气，如龙卷风一般的攻，将剑帝整个人卷到了空中，然后残忍地进行切割。

……以牙还牙。

提尔落地的时候，本来仅剩的右手也不算完好了。

他已无力起身，眼神空旷地望着远处微亮的天空，呐呐道：“……平安夜啊。”

“没想到……会是这样的收场。”  
“剑士也信耶稣吗。”Squalo来到他面前，问。  
“不信，”提尔哑声道，“我只相信自己。”

Squalo来到他跟前，举起剑：“怎样？还要看我的第三招吗？”

提尔缓缓闭上眼睛，回忆起眼前闪过的蓝色剑光。他突然想起剑士里流传着一个古老的说法：当剑招进化到极致时，就会看到彩色的火焰。

“我想我已经看到了。”他有些无力地勾起嘴角。  
“我突然有点后悔了，Superbia……”  
“你所追随的荣耀……究竟是什么呢……”

唰！

Squalo将剑插入了提尔的心脏。

“愤怒吧，”他面无表情，对着死去的剑帝回答，“那位大人的愤怒，就是我追随的荣耀。”

Squalo离开的时候，带走了提尔的剑，并不是什么互换兵器的情怀，而是他的那把在使用完鲛特攻——姑且先这么叫——之后，就有些承受不住断裂了。

Squalo使用的是最普通的长剑，而提尔的这把剑虽然没有剑鞘，但剑身泛着细腻的光泽，剑柄虽然是金属，顶端确嵌有宝石。  
看起来就很贵、不、很精良。  
既然提尔的赌注是他的性命与全部，那么这把剑自然也算在内，Squalo毫无负担感地将它收做战利品。

他走出树林后见到了一个守在外围的VARIA成员（也就是列维，很久后他才知道），向对方交代了战果。

五天，足够XANXUS空降并接管那里的一切了。

交代完这些破事后他清了场，随便找个地方坐了下来。银发少年浑身上下都写着疲惫不堪几个字，他肌肉酸痛，四肢僵冷，连骨头缝里都在打着颤。  
失血过多让他感到自己轻飘飘的，像踩着棉花。身上的伤口因为那股奇怪力量的原因，流血已经有所减缓，麻烦的是他的左手。

从最开始的那道攻击，到后来的药，几乎见骨的外伤、大量失血、再连续打了两天两夜，他的手腕已经肿到了不可思议的地步。

虽然感觉不到疼痛，但是他的左手实在是苍白得过了头，两根手指头已经开始失去控制了——这个兆头可不太妙。

Squalo推测，大概过不了多久，伤口周围就会因为过高的压力迅速坏死——到时候就不只是手腕，也许整个前臂都要废掉。

是要手，还是整条手臂？

这还真是个无聊的选择题，他这么想着，一边把自己的内衫撕成条，紧紧扎在手臂近端。

右手举起剑的感觉有些奇怪，砍下去的时候Squalo才突然意识到，得找个好一点的借口答复XANXUS，但是随即他就没有余地多想了……剧烈的疼痛迅速传来，在他的脑子里翻搅。

Squalo将剑插在地上，他用力地握住剑柄，蜷成一团努力屏气。过了半晌终于换气了，听起来却像从气管里抽出的喘鸣声。

他整个人因为剧痛抖个不停，试图发出抽气以外的声音，张了张嘴，却发现自己无法做到。哀嚎被他连着自尊心一起咽在了肚子里，只剩下低低呜呜的气音在喉咙附近徘徊。

明明是落雪的天气，Squalo的额头却有汗滴落下来。好tm疼……他模模糊糊地想着，血怎么还止不住，明明都扎得很紧了。

他泪眼朦胧地抬头，看着自己握住的剑柄。

……是提尔的那把。  
……上面的毒药还没擦。  
……大意了。

这是他落入一片黑暗之前最后的想法。

【同日·彭格列总部】

“没有想到，Squalo居然打败了提尔，这真是不可思议。”

“十四岁……真是可怕的新人。”

“提尔虽然个人欲望重了些，但作为VARIA的首领，毕竟还是十分称职的。突然换人的话，VARIA实力上的损失会很大。”

“先不提VARIA成员是否会承认Squalo这一点，关于Squalo本人，即使是附属家族的子弟，我认为对他的背景调查也应该尽快开展。”

“所以他才提出了五天的时间空档，这一点倒是考虑周到……”

“……”

“笃、笃”敲门声响起。

是谁会在首领与守护者们讨论问题时前来打扰？

“父亲。”

“XANXUS？”来人使九代目非常意外，随即温和地问道，“有什么事情吗？”

“是的，”XANXUS态度恭敬，“关于VARIA。在找到合适的人选前，我愿意作为暂时的首领代理，替您分忧。”

他非常恰到好处地敛起眉眼，用着早就拟好的说辞欺骗着整间屋子的人，包括一直看着他的九代目：“我已经十六岁了，如果父亲不相信我，可以安排人手在一旁，当然，如果父亲觉得我还是不够资历的话——”

“没有的事，我的孩子，”九代目连忙阻止他继续往下说的话，“这不失为一个好的提议……大家怎么看呢？”

【次日·加百罗涅】

Reborn拿着最新一期的《彭格列家族密报日常八卦版》，用脚踹开偷看的迪诺：“学习的时候没见你像现在这么积极。”

“让我看一下啊Reborn！为什么VARIA的BOSS突然就变成XANXUS了？提尔不是Squalo打败的吗？”

“——是代理BOSS，”小婴儿纠正他，“在Squalo彻底得到九代目的信任之前，XANXUS作为九代目的亲儿子，将会一直代理VARIA首领的职位。”

“顺便一提，VARIA的副首领也不会是Squalo——而依旧是原先的那位，叫做奥塔比奥。”

迪诺表情欲裂，所以Squalo打了这惊天动地的一场究竟是为了什么啊！就挣了个候补的名额，未免也太惨了吧！

“以退为进，有的时候也是一种成长哦，迪诺。”Reborn慢慢喝着咖啡，语重心长地给他打比方，“比如你的数学成绩比上次测试还要低了五分，我就会对你进行双倍的课后练习，这个样子。”

“？？？这算哪门子的以退为进啊！！！”

【圣诞】

Squalo从昏睡中一睁开眼睛，就看到一张浓妆艳抹的脸凑在跟前。

还撅着嘴。

吓得他一拳挥过去，把人揍飞。

“VOI——！！！是谁！”是人是鬼！

“MO~你也太粗暴了吧？怎么可以这么对待救命恩人呢，Squalo酱？”

tbc.

——————小剧场——————

Lu：啊咧？比完了？为什么我好像跟大家走散了？

（发现昏古七的鲨鱼x1）

Lu：啊啦~超棒的肉/体发现~！

（扛走）

（扛回家才发现有气，是后话了）


	10. VARIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “此刻他就在这里——VARIA城堡之中。”

Squalo盘坐在床上，盯着自己左手腕，发了许久的呆。

他练剑的时间非常久，而与剑相伴的时光又比那更长。十几年前，他的叔叔从沾满鲜血的襁褓里把他抱出时，这种冰冷的长武器已经穿透了肢体，将保护他的父母钉在地上整整两天。

也许从那个时候开始，他就再也无法停止追逐血与铁的味道了。

他战胜了剑帝提尔，黑手党里最强大的剑士，但是这场比试的时机还不成熟，如同提尔说的那样，时间太早了。所以Squalo为他的胜利付出了惨痛的代价：失去用剑的左手。  
剑抛弃了他。  
Squalo闭上眼睛进行了一次深呼吸，很快就从这份动摇里脱身而出。  
他可还没说要放弃剑呢。没有了左手，可以改练右手，可以安假肢，最不济可以用脚……听说北边有这样的剑士来着。

没有，属于他的剑道还远远没有结束，以后的路还很长。

“很严重的外伤哦，Squalo酱？”妖妖娇娇的男人声音打断了他的思绪，“至少得修养三个月。”

“我说了，别用那种恶心的称呼叫我。”

“MO，态度真差，”叫做鲁斯利亚的人妖靠在对面的墙上，无奈地摊了摊手，“在没有医生的情况下自己把手砍断，真够疯狂的……等等，你连伤口还没完全处理好呢，这是要去哪里？”

“当然是离开，我还有一堆事情没办，没道理在这消磨时光。”Squalo下床，拿过对方给他准备的新衬衫往身上套。

这该死的人妖，居然趁着自己昏迷将衣服剥了个精光。

“如果你的目的地与VARIA有关的话，大可不必。”鲁斯利亚看着这个失去左手、正跟纽扣费力地较着劲的少年，“我们的新首领才刚刚到任。”

“新首领？”Squalo反应了一秒钟，银色的眼眸略微转动，随即，用带着些自矜的口气问道，“……那不就是我吗？”

“不是哦~”人妖的语气中透着些遗憾的意味，他对这个打败了提尔的男孩印象很不错，只不过……

“九代目亲自任命了他的儿子XANXUS少爷作为我们的代理首领，直到你获得彭格列高层的彻底信任之前，一直都是。”

“而XANXUS大人在你醒来前两个小时才刚刚赴任。此刻他就在这里——VARIA城堡之中。”

……成功了。

Squalo只有这一个念头，此刻的他心如鼓擂。

这是一次彼此心照不宣的交易。

对于XANXUS的谋划，Squalo回去之后只稍加分析，就推测出了几分。

银发剑士对此并不感到意外，也不想追问其原因，那些都与他无关，毕竟他只是一柄剑。而作为一把聪明的剑，他甚至因为察觉到了对方这种疯狂的念头，而隐隐地有些兴奋。

毫无道理的野心和对宝座的渴望是每位国王与生俱来的特权，XANXUS自然也是一样，即使他表现得并不明显。

他的少主，实在是用涉世未深这几个字，把自己包装得极好。

Squalo承认，如果不是初次见面时感受到的XANXUS的那份怒火，自己大概也会像外人一样被他蒙骗，自然也就不会产生想要追随他的念头。

既然下定决心要一生效忠于XANXUS，Squalo便非常不把自己当外人地、处处为他的主君考虑起来：想要达成XANXUS的目的，他们就必需要获得足够的钱财、武器、还有最重要的，人力。

“我要的东西，必须最强。”

这是XANXUS提出的条件，或者说，命令。

九代直属的VARIA暗杀部队，以上三点无论从哪个来讲，都是彭格列家族公认的高品质。

——还有什么是比这更好的见面礼呢？

在Squalo的计划中，打败剑帝后的五天正赶上年关，说这是各个家族一年到头最慌忙的时刻一点也不为过。XANXUS在这段时间内抢在自己前面交接，可以最大程度地避免彭格列高层以及门外顾问的干预。

他的少主果然也这样做了。

那么……他瞟了瞟一旁用惋惜的目光瞧着自己的鲁斯利亚，自己现在在别人的眼中，大概是个被半路截胡的可怜虫吧？

Squalo勾起嘴角。

“那我可得……好好见一见这位大少爷了。”

VARIA的主堡很大，至少在学校宿舍住惯了的Squalo是这么觉得的。

“说起来，我还没来得及见BOSS呢。”鲁斯利亚边走边向他解释，“目前在VARIA的高级干部里，只有副首领奥塔比奥和第五队队长玛蒙见过他。嘛～反正早晚都会见到的，真希望是个好男人。”

转上三楼，谈话就这么不咸不淡地终止了。

他们来到首领的办公室外，刚刚准备敲门，就被虚空中一道声音制止。

“现在先别进去，”那个声音听起来软软糯糯、却没什么情绪起伏在里面，“奥塔比奥正在跟BOSS进行非常重要的报告，不许任何人打扰……你也是一样，鲁斯利亚。”

“还是一样不近人情呢，玛蒙。”鲁斯利亚向着某个方向打招呼，“你出现在在这里，是为了布下结界，防止别人偷听吗？”

“奥塔比奥付过钱的，我可没有白做义工的习惯。”一个矮小的身影从半空慢慢显露出来，居然是个身穿黑色斗篷、遮住大半张脸、只露出脸颊刺青的小婴儿。

残疾、胡子怪、人妖、婴儿……Squalo觉得VARIA这个组织果真名副其实，里面破东烂西的，没有一个正常人。

“这位是？”名叫玛蒙的婴儿看向Squalo。

“打败咱们前任老大的那个人哟~”鲁斯利亚搭上少年剑士的肩膀，被后者毫不留情地拍开。

“Superbia.Squalo，居然这么年轻，”婴儿评价道，头上的青蛙像附和ta一样，“呱”地叫了一声。  
“我很讨厌提尔那个家伙，因为他付给我的薪水从来没有满过，你杀了他，真是帮了我一个大忙——同样级别的任务，新老大付钱要比他痛快多了。”

被婴儿夸奖年轻的感觉实在是有些奇怪，Squalo正准备说些什么的时候，房门被拉开了，一个人从里面躬身退了出来。

“那么我先告退了，XANXUS大人。”

Squalo想要收回刚刚那句话，看来VARIA还是有那么一两个“正常人”的，就比如眼前这位。

这是个二十多岁的年轻男人，带着一副金属框的眼镜，文质彬彬的样子，怀里还揣着好几份文件，像是个文职人员。

对方转身的时候显然没有料到走廊上会有这么多人，愣了好一下。不过随即就向几人点头致意，礼貌地离开。

Squalo发觉，这个人在打招呼的时候，非常不着痕迹地从上到下打量了一遍自己……一股细微到不可察觉的恶感袭来，剑士眯起了眼睛。

“BOSS，”玛蒙隔门询问，“第三小队队长鲁斯利亚，还有Superbia.Squalo，想要见您。”

好一会儿，低沉的声音才模模糊糊地从屋内传出。

“让他们进来。”

虽说是一起面见BOSS，还是要分个先后顺序的。

鲁斯利亚先进的屋，他这次只是为了探探新任首领的底，用也只是“汇报第三队详细情况”这种烂大街的理由。

三分钟后他就出来了。

“呜……”人妖哆哆嗦嗦地关上门，一屁股坐在地上，“好惊人……人家腿都软了……”

Squalo暗自好笑，怎么样，被XANXUS的魄力惊到了吧。

“真是个好男人，讨厌，太有魅力了吧~人家被看得腿好软……赶紧就出来了！”

Squalo差点喷出一口老血。

……你tm是因为这个腿软啊！变态吗？！

轮到Squalo进去的时候，他原先的那点紧张都被鲁斯利亚的鸡笼发言弄得一点都不剩了。

XANXUS背对着他站在屋内，他已经穿上了VARIA的首领制服，领子上还别了个奇奇怪怪的装饰物。

“VOI——！看来这份见面礼还说得过去！”Squalo上前一步，“这回我可是你真正意义上的属下了吧？！老子追随你追随得理直气壮！”

“可别会错意了，垃圾鲛，”XANXUS轻哼，“你爱追随谁是你自己的事……我只是前来代理VARIA首领，顺便替九代目监视你。一旦你有背叛彭格列的嫌疑，立刻清除！”

“哦。行。那挺好。”

“……”

对方并不提起先前的事情，Squalo也默契就地转移话题，“VOI——！那我现在要做什么？既不是首领也不是副首领，该不会做个普通队员吧？！”

“第二队，”XANXUS流畅地答道，显然之前已经与人讨论过这个问题，“本应该由副首领奥塔比奥直接领导的第二队，由于他是文职被闲置了很久，你的任务就是将这支队伍训练成……”

VARIA新首领的声音突然像是被噎住，他恶狠狠地盯住Squalo那空荡的左手腕：“你的手——怎么回事？！”

tbc.


	11. 夜奔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他向着孤注一掷的未来全力奔去。

十、夜奔  
他向着孤注一掷的未来全力奔去。

XANXUS的脸色阴沉得可怕。

今天其实是个挺好的日子，外面新雪方停，晴空万里。他趁着混乱的局势，迅速占有了彭格列最精锐的一支部队，继而跟门外那个婴儿术士合作，将费迪里格残留在死亡之山的钱财人手瓜分得一干二净。

这些都只是他整个庞大计划的第一步。

本来该是个好日子的。

Xanxus望着Squalo垂着的左臂，左手原本应该在的地方，现在却什么都没有。透过渗血的绷带还能感受到断口的狰狞，那不规则的暗红提醒着XANXUS，平安夜那两天在少年剑士身上究竟发生了什么事情。

……垃圾鲛的左手。

他的好心情到此为止，眉间拧了个死结。

“什么怎么回事……”银发少年别过脸去，“就是、稍微研究一下、嗯、剑帝没有左手的剑法是怎么用的。”

磕磕绊绊的解释，连Squalo自己都觉得勉强，可这确实是他能想到的、听起来最合理的说法了。  
像是为了能让自己也坚信一样，他又重复了一遍。  
“是为了研究提尔没有剑招的左手，我自己砍的。”

“你当我是傻子吗？”Xanxus憋着一口气差点没上来，这垃圾鲛居然敢敷衍自己。

“VOI——！”被责问的感觉让Squalo有些难受，反驳的话脱口而出，“你管那么多做什么！这可是我的左手，老子想怎么对待都是我的自由！”

“哦，区区一个剑帝你就把手给砍了，那么下一次呢？整条胳膊、你的腿、还是干脆把脑袋砍下来‘研究’？”

XANXUS冷笑，剑士这种态度恰到好处地激怒了他，他抬起下颌，忍不住出言讥讽，“还是砍脑袋吧，反正鱼类脑容量向来不太够。”

“VOI——！你说什么？！”

Squalo忿忿不平地瞪向XANXUS，而对方也正沉着脸怒目以视，显然十分不悦。

局势就这样陷入了僵持。

这真是太奇怪了，Squalo忿忿想到，XANXUS是自己确信了要一辈子追随的人，虽然他们到目前为止才见了第三次面。而他，十四岁不到就战胜了剑帝，按照约定拿到了VARIA作为见面礼，本来是多么双赢的局面——结果他俩一照面，就因为断掉的自己左手与对方吵起架来。

可这完全就是个意外！

在他们俩那场心照不宣的交易里，Squalo用VARIA换取对Xanxus的追随权，这再公平不过。  
至于左手，那只是一次意外，是自己实力不足的证明，与Xanxus半毛钱关系都没有。  
XANXUS的不满他可以理解，如果换成自己，刚拿到手的剑有了个缺口也一定会开口抱怨。  
等他找到新的战斗方法就又能战斗了，不等于自己整个人报废掉啊！

他为什么要生气？

就为了自己的区区一只手？

银发剑士由衷感到困惑，毕竟在他的认知里，XANXUS不是会为了这种“小事”发牢骚的人。

XANXUS深吸一口气，他作为彭格列的少主，平日里很少与人争吵——事实上对其他的垃圾，他都是都是直接动手更多。今天这种程度的斗嘴实在没什么营养，但他不知为何就是没能控制住自己。  
不想再继续争论下去，Xanxus率先闭紧了嘴巴，他又看向垃圾鲛空空荡荡的手腕，再一抬头，还是那张满不在乎的蠢脸。

“纱布，打开。”他重新坐回了椅子上，命令道。

Squalo并不大愿意把伤口暴露在别人面前，伤口对他来说可不是什么光荣的勋章，而是实力不足的证明。当对面的那个人还是XANXUS时这份不情愿就更加明显了，但对方的表情似乎并没给他拒绝的余地，Squalo只好将鲁斯利亚精心包扎好的纱布一圈圈解开，露出断面凄惨恐怖的手腕。

房间里一时间弥漫着令人窒息的沉默。

虽然已经注射过止疼药，但亲眼看到断口处血淋淋的组织的时候，Squalo再次感受到了那份本已经被药物阻断的疼痛。

“三个月，”对面的人并不言语，Squalo斟酌道，“三个月后我会去安假肢，那时我就能重新拿起剑，XANXUS。”

“到那个时候，如我先前所说的那样，我会成为你手里最锋利的一把剑，而一切你所想要达成的愿望，我都会悉数为你实现。”

“这是……我的誓言。”

离开VARIA之前，Squalo伪装了一下左手。  
——石膏假肢缠好绷带，连接在手腕上，再戴上手套，Squalo低头看了看，除了不能动弹之外，这伪装真可以说是毫无破绽，就像他的左手还在手腕上一样。  
只有Squalo自己清楚，在手腕断口的平面之下，那里已经没有任何感知了。

“正确的判断。”帮他准备材料的鲁斯利亚赞叹不已，“最好别让更多人知道你的弱点，这是杀手的保命原则之一。”

“即使被知道了也无所谓，”Squalo尝试活动手臂，道，“这点小事根本不能称之为弱点，过不了多久我就会克服。而且到处嚷嚷我没有左手，听起来就很脑残。”

“嘛~随你便吧。”

Squalo确认完毕之后就立刻离开了，他要马上入驻VARIA，这份迫不及待的心情超过了所有的一切，包括失去左手这件事。  
人妖看着他匆忙远去的背影叹了口气，突然觉得自己那颗变态到麻木的心中生出一丝可惜。不知是因为银发少年完美的肉体有了缺失，还是因为别的什么。  
总不会是因为对方的这份“不在乎”吧？路斯利亚扶了扶墨镜，扭着腰走上楼去。

Squalo对人妖这份的惋惜之情毫无察觉，他是真的没觉得有什么，因为剑士坚信自己很快可以找到解决问题的方法。  
一只手而已，失去了就……失去了。  
没什么大不了的。

而且，不付出些什么，总让他觉得自己的忠心像是满大街可见的便宜货一样，充满廉价感。  
不得不说，人渣之屑的费迪里格实在是是把鲨鱼膈应得够呛。

Squalo最后一次回到自己的宿舍，准备收拾行李。因为留在了VARIA，某种程度上就意味着留在了彭格列本部，使得他不用等到十六岁就可以提前从家族学校毕业。

学校的格斗课陪练们都非常开心，甚至哭泣着送来了慰问品。

Squalo挑眉看着面前这个擅自进入别人房间的人，慰问品里应该不包括加百罗涅的金发蠢蛋吧？

“呃……”迪诺张了张嘴，他本来是要劝说Squalo的，却又觉得自己没有什么立场，满腹疑惑到了嘴边，化作一声叹息。

“……为什么呢？”

年幼的加百罗涅继承人无力地开口。  
他实在是不明白。

即使Squalo没有加入VARIA，日后也一定会成为彭格列最强悍的剑客，是最耀眼的存在，而不像现在这样。加入暗杀部队，意味着将自己藏在最深的黑暗里，只是作为杀人的利器，永远失去了将自己展现在阳光下的机会。

“需要理由吗？”  
“不需要吗？”

为什么加入VARIA、或者说、为什要追随Xanxus，这个问题今天是Squalo第一次听到。在未来的几十年里，银发剑士还会再听到无数次同样的询问。  
几乎每个他遇到的人都会问这句话，宿舍内、监牢中、病床旁、黑夜里，有的人带着惋惜、有些则带着愤恨、更多的人、比如迪诺，只是单纯的不解。

迪诺是第一个问出这个问题的，也是唯一一个问了两次的人。加百罗涅的金发少年要到很久之后才知道，这个时候的Squalo已经失去了他用剑的左手。  
它是Squalo选择跟随Xanxus付出的第一份代价，而且绝不是最后一份。

Squalo看着对方皱成一团的脸，随即反应过来迪诺的这个问题与Xanxus无关——自己的所作所为都是为了Xanxus这件事应该没有别人知晓，这个软弱又好心肠的金发笨马只是在问自己为何加入VARIA。  
他的眉头舒展开来，就像未来的无数次一样，剑士没有正面回答这个问题。

“没有任何理由。”Squalo道，“也别把我想得那么悲惨，一切都是我追随自己内心得到的结果。打败剑帝是我的目标，在那之后我在哪里，是彭格列还是VARIA都不重要。更何况我也不一定要活成你口中那个样子，就好像在满足你的想象似的，有点恶心。”

“……”迪诺叹了口气，他就知道，自己是绝对吵不过Squalo的。

迪诺从始至终不知道Xanxus和Squalo之间发生过什么，毕竟Squalo打从一开始就对此隐而不谈：他与Xanxus的相遇、追随对方的决心、赌上荣耀的战斗、以及为此付出的代价，全部都是他一个人的事。  
他对Xanxus说过，自己失去的左手与他无关。迪诺更是个外人，Squalo可不想让这笨马也搅和进来。

“好吧，”迪诺又叹了一口气，他原本是担心Squalo才来找他的，结果Squalo根本不需要自己操心，这叫迪诺多少有些挫败感。  
金发少年又想到了什么，问：“我说，Squalo。”  
“什么？”  
迪诺充满期待地开口：“我们……是朋友吧？”

Squalo收拾的动作顿了一下，随即果断拒绝道：“不是。”  
已经准备好煽情的迪诺：？？？？？

Squalo学生时代的朋友可谓是寥寥无几，而迪诺也是如此，硬要说的话，他们只不过是比普通同学的关系要好上那么一些罢了。  
“我还以为最起码能算得上半个朋友啊……”金发少年大受打击。

半个朋友吗？  
加百罗涅家族是彭格列最亲密的伙伴，却是Xanxus路上的一大障碍，Squalo心想，注定背道而驰的友人，该说是孽缘才比较合适吧。

银发少年转身，正好欣赏到了迪诺垂头丧气的样子，他恶劣地勾起嘴角威胁道：“VOI——！如果有一天接到暗杀你的命令，老子肯定第一个提剑就上！”

“……这算什么啊！”

“不算什么，”Squalo道，“只是提醒你，下次见面时，咱们的立场可就与现在不同了。”

“——回见，笨马。”

被恐吓后还下了逐客令，加百罗涅的金发少年只得悻悻离开。  
迪诺并没有意识到，这是他未来很长一段时间内，跟这位少年剑士的最后一次见面。而他们下一次的会面也的确如Squalo所言那般，立场变得彻底不同了。

而Squalo也很快收拾好了行李，趁着夜色迈出了学校的大门。  
他抬起头，望向上方熟悉的星空，寒冷的夜风将他吹得彻底清醒了。

他失去了左手，也顺便斩断了孽缘，算是跟过去的自己彻底做了个告别。Squalo心中清楚，今天他踏出门口这一步，前方等待着他的将会是怎样的道路。

这是黑夜之中一条蜿蜒曲折的山路，鲜血满地、荆棘丛生，一步踏错就会落入旁边的万丈深谷。  
但这路正是无数条道路之中，自己要走的那一条。  
因为Xanxus就在这条道路的前方。

银发剑士不再犹豫，他踏着夜色，向孤注一掷的未来全力奔去。

“玛蒙，你怎么看待Squalo？还有新的BOSS？”  
VARIA城堡里，鲁斯利亚与小婴儿享受着新年惬意的着下午茶。

“Squalo没有当上老大，既是他的幸运，也是咱们的幸运，”小婴儿端着特制小杯的提拉米苏，“他的执行力很强，但决策力却有些欠缺，作为咱们VARIA的首领的确火候欠佳。新任BOSS的降临，真是恰到好处啊……”

ta忽然想明白了什么，闭口不言。

“那咱们的新BOSS呢？”

“BOSS……”玛蒙含着一勺甜点，鼓起脸颊含糊不清道，“出手很阔绰，有的时候我觉得很难看透他究竟在想些什么，总千万不要惹他生气，我有预感，后果会非常可怕。”

“能让你如此评价，看来我也得收一收自己的散漫了。话说回来，玛蒙酱？”

“怎么了，鲁斯利亚。”

“来猜猜看，……会是几个月之后呢？”

“……哼，没有赌注的赌约都是耍流氓，我才不猜。”

“啊啦~赌注的话……你不是才跟BOSS拿到吗？”

“哼……那我就勉勉强强，猜三个月好了。”

“那我就猜四个月吧？”

XANXUS坐在首领办公室里，奥塔比奥送来的VARIA相关的文件已经尽量精简了，却依然有很多文件是自己不得不过目的。

再加上让玛蒙替换了费迪里格，伪装了后者还未死亡的假象，死亡之山的部分也就一并被送来了自己这里。

实在是看着闹心。

也许可以让奥塔比奥接着做文职。

这个念头一闪而过，但最终XANXUS还是耐着性子把所有都翻了一边，突然停在了某行文字上。

这是一份VARIA的武器与技术部门提交的报告，其中提到了一些合作的彭格列专属的工匠。

“强尼一……”

XANXUS的手指规律地点在这个名字上，不知在想些什么。

tbc.


	12. 誓约之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I could clearly feel his heartbeat at that moment, just like feel myself."*

“我可不是专业大夫，这一点咱们事先说好。”

戴着护目镜的中年人一再强调：“以后胳膊出现了什么毛病可不要来找我，当然，义肢保养的问题是可以的。”

“废话真多，赶紧过来看，”Squalo不耐烦地露出伤口，“如果做出来的东西不好用，我就把你片成生鱼片！”

“老弟，你以为我是谁？”男人非常自来熟地与少年剑士称兄道弟起来，虽然他俩相差快三十岁，但也并不妨碍什么。

他扭转着护目镜，聚精会神地检查着断面组织的情况：“我可是彭格列最优秀的武器专家！不要说只是断了左手，就算是整条胳膊都没了，我也能给你安上最轻便、最灵活、外表最逼真的义肢！”

“喂——！我可不要长得好看的假肢！”Squalo再次强调，“只要做得好用、耐用，能让我拿得起剑、用最快的速度恢复战力，外表再难看的都行！”

“都一样，都一样，”彭格列的首席武器专家，也就是强尼一，还在检查切口附近的肌肉组织情况，“我做的东西，向来都是尽善尽美的，不信的话尽管去问科约提先生，三十几年了，他的左臂还从没出过岔子。好了——肌力正常，骨头的断端也没有粉碎骨折，真是完美的切口……咳，别那么看着我，现在就差一个神经功能的检查，来看看最后具体要做成什么样的义肢，顺利的话，我想想……三个月，三个月就能完活。”

他面向另一头，问道：“这样就行了吧？XANXUS少爷？”

Squalo也一并转过头去，看向坐在桌子后面的人。

XANXUS还在阅读桌上的文件，一副默默努力的样子，然而实际有多少心思放在工作上，只有VARIA新任首领本人才知晓。

他又拿过一份报告，翻了翻，随意地问强尼一：“假肢，最快多久可以完成？”

“制作的话一个月内可以完工，安装、试调还有功能恢复要看具体情况，最快也差不多要两个月。只不过，我个人还是建议按照三个月的进度来，这样比较科学，”强尼一指向Squalo，“他的身体还在成长中，修养时间长一些，不但对恢复有帮助，日后各类并发症发生率也会降低。”

“VOI——！什么乱七八糟的！我看两个月就挺好！”Squalo一嗓子吼过去，强尼一被迫捂住耳朵。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的！我只要能重新拿起剑就够了！”

“闭嘴，垃圾鲛。”

XANXUS同样觉得这位患者有点吵，于是勒令他禁止说话。他对强尼一示意，表示就按对方刚刚说的办：“你列的那些材料，之后会跟酬劳一起送到你的工作室。”

“感谢您的慷慨，少爷，我想念那些材料不是一天两天了，但是市面上要价死贵，”强尼一语气兴奋，显然已经打好了算盘，“下次有这种活儿务必一定还找我。”

“哼……那得先看看你这次能做到什么程度了。”

“请别小看机械狂人，”强尼一扯过被晾在一旁的Squalo，“走了小老弟，咱们去做检查！”

VARIA的城堡，并不仅仅是一个给成员们办公或歇脚的地方。它是一个森林深处的庞大建筑群，主堡之外的其他建筑按照部门有序地散落分布，在这个暗杀部队最为巅峰的时刻，这里甚至可以称得上是一座与世隔绝的小城邦。

“我来到这里之前，去参观了一下你们的技术部，”强尼一与Squalo正走在主堡通往某个分楼的路上，中年男人自来熟地聊着天，“说实话，水平实在是……不怎么样。”

“VARIA的武器不需要多精良，”Squalo回应，“只要队员本事强大就足够了。”

“也许吧，在非必要时期，后勤部门落后一点也无伤大雅，紧急情况下就不一样了，每个环节都很重要。无论如何，我希望你们VARIA的医疗部门设备可以先进些，”强尼一说，“不然咱们恐怕就得回彭格列本部做检查了，那里的设备是整个欧洲最先进的……怎么了？”

“……没什么，”Squalo顿了一下，解释道，“就是在想，我什么时候能重新拿起剑。”

“嗯……看来你对剑很是执着啊。”

“废话，我可是剑士。”

“能够理解，我对武器制造的热情也不遑多让。哦？咱们到了。”

VARIA医疗部的分堡在森林西侧不远处，大部分时间里都是作为紧急病房使用。但是所幸无论检查设备或者药物仪器都很先进，两个人不必再特意为此跑一趟本部。

Squalo正等着宣读检查结果，强尼一的表情让他稍微有些焦躁。

“喂——！到底怎么样了？我的手腕！”

“有点麻烦，老弟，如果我说……你这辈子都没法再用左手拿起剑了呢？”

“什么？”

“你腕管神经受损的严重比我想的还要严重……真不知道怎么搞成这样的，老实说，伤到你这种程度，能够再拿剑的概率甚至低于你长出新的左手。”

强尼一放下报告，神情肃然：“所以我问你，你要怎么办呢？”

“……我还有右手。”Squalo愣了一下，回答，又愣了片刻，怒道：

“VOI——！是你说可以帮我安装假肢的！难不成你要反悔？！可恶！你这样的人也配当彭格列的首席武器师？！”

“别这么激动，年轻人，我只是确认一下你的态度，如果你不再用剑，那接下来的对话就都没有必要了。”

强尼一晃着手里的纸，继续道：“我既然答应了XANXUS少爷前来，就没有自砸招牌的道理。何况我只是说你不再能用左手拿剑，又没说你今后用不了剑……”

他重新戴上护目镜，研究起这份报告单。

“在我服务过的甲方之中，有得是比你这程度严重得多的。只是人类对的手部肌肉的操控非常精细，神经占用比例可以达到全身的百分之三十。而你既然是剑士，那这项数值要求自然更高。

“很遗憾，我原本想着是不是可以用连接神经的方式，让你稍微重获对机械手指头的控制，但是现在按照你的桡神经和正中神经的受损程度看来，似乎无法做到了。

“所以结论是，我们可以将黎明与义肢共组，用你的整条前臂代替持剑的工作，如此一来，机械手只可以让你重获战力，但没法成为你身体的一部分，像以往一样辅助你的生活——

“即使这样，也可以吗？”

“足够了，”Squalo立刻答道，连皱眉都没有，“能用剑就行，我要的也正是这样的结果。至于辅助生活……反正我的右手也训练过，关系不大。”

“那咱们就这样说定了，”强尼一道，“向九代起誓，一个月后你就能安装上新的左手。”

“越快越好。”

检查结束，Squalo将强尼一护送到森林之外，彭格列本部的司机正在那里等着他。

“说起来，彭格列家族的名刀剑也不少，你有想过以后弄一把来用吗？”强尼一问道。

“我确实有感兴趣的历史名剑，但是它已经在漫长的时光中遗失了，”Squalo说，“我现在用的剑是提尔输掉的那把，如果没有其他问题，安装完义肢后我也将继续用它。”

“提尔的剑……它叫‘黎明’，对吧？”

“你知道？”

“我当然知道，”强尼一略略挺胸，“那可是我做的第一把武器！”

“……什么？”Squalo惊讶。

“看来咱们两个还挺有缘分的，年轻人。”强尼一拍了拍剑士的肩膀。

“‘黎明’，是我仿照某柄传说中的名剑锻造出来的，虽然是我的第一个作品，但绝对非什么失败产物！它开启了我作为武器师的职业生涯，所以我才给它起了这个名字。

“后来，我将它卖与了提尔的家族，用这笔钱建造了我的个人工作室。而提尔拿到了这柄剑，成为了彭格列家族百年来的第一个剑帝，让剑的光芒再次进入人们的视野。

“现在，它到了你的手里，”强尼一哈哈大笑，“如果你不能再次拿起它，最丢脸的可是身为制造者的我啊！”

没有想到剑帝的剑竟是如此来历，Squalo望着自己的手腕。

“说起来，我这次来到VARIA，是以修理XANXUS少爷配枪作为理由的，”强尼一道，“看来他并不想让更多人知道你左手的事情……一切为了客户，我会替你保守秘密的。”

“那真是谢了，”Squalo无所谓，“你就是到处说也没关系，反正我要的只是假肢。”

“最后一个问题，出于我自己的好奇心。”

强尼一在车子的十米外停下，问他：

“如果有某一天，你再也没有办法拿起剑，还会称自己为剑士吗？”

“我永远都是个剑士，”Squalo骄傲地扬起头，他用右手的拇指点了点自己的胸口，“看到这里了吗？”

“什么？”

“我的最后一柄剑，就在这里。”

强尼一愣了一下，片刻后咧开嘴：“懂了。你可真是个不错的剑士啊，老弟。”

“VOI——！那是当然了！”

Squalo回到城堡后，找到了正在阳台上透气的XANXUS。

“手的问题解决了？”XANXUS望着远方的山脉，没有回头。

“当然了！”得知自己能够再度拿起剑，Squalo的心情相当好。

“那么下一步就是你的头发了，”也许是天气原因，XANXUS的心情居然也不赖。

“把你的一头杂毛剪了，或者染黑，都不错。”

Squalo听得出这是个劣质的陈年玩笑，他走到XANXUS身边：“VOI——！我原本是想随便找个机械师的，没想到你居然请动了强尼一！我的佩剑也是他的作品，这下真是正好！谢——”

“我与强尼一做交易，是要确保到时候一切都万无一失。而不是像个傻瓜，什么时候突然蹦出一只彩蛋都不知道——你懂吗？”

XANXUS望着Squalo，打断他的道谢。

“留给我们的时间并不多。”

“——好吧，那么我要做点什么？BOSS？”Squalo心领神会，问道。

“第二队、还有第一队的部分人员现在由你负责统一调配和训练。在你的左手恢复之前，我要得到一支无论什么样的要塞，都能在最短时间内突破的队伍。”

VARIA的首领颁布了他的新命令，然后保持着这个睥睨的姿态向屋内走去。

“做不到，你就可以滚了。”

“喂！你说谁做不到？！”Squalo冲他喊，“等着看你的突击队吧！”

“哼。”

“VOI——！XNAXUS！”

“干嘛？”

黑发首领再次被喊住，他停下脚步转过身去，望向这个一路喊着要追随他的银发少年。

他已经将牌明晃晃地摆到了桌子上，露出了一直隐藏着的血色獠牙。但对方看到后并没有像普通垃圾一样畏惧到发抖，反而直冲冲地追了上来，像是回应一般，笨拙地露出自己的尖牙。

“我向你发誓！”

Squalo语气骄傲，比起庄重严肃的宣誓，更像是闲得无聊来挑衅他刚刚的冷笑话。

“在那个计划完成之前，我绝不剪头发！”

“啊？”XANXUS蹙眉，这条鱼究竟在说什么。

“这是我立下的誓言，你也发一个一样的吧？”

“无聊至极，就凭你那被剑帝废掉的手？”

“跟你说了多少次了！这是我为了研究剑帝没有左手的剑招故意砍的！是故意的！”这借口说得次数多了，居然也像模像样。

“蠢透了。”

“说什么？！”

这是意大利的新年，午后的天气正好，肃杀的寒林指向晴空，远处起伏的山峦还覆着积雪。VARIA年轻的首领皱着眉，嫌弃地吐槽着他同样年轻的鲨鱼，对方的银发在照射下依旧晃得人睁不开眼。剑士整个人被日光镶嵌在这片萧条的冬日风景里，显得格外富有生气。

“等着瞧吧……我的大少爷！”Squalo深吸一口气，“总有一天你会明白，选择了我是一件多么划算的事情。”

鲨鱼露出它稚嫩的利齿，映在狮子红色的眼瞳中。

XANXUS仿佛听到心脏剧烈跳动的声音，冲撞的节奏充满了热情，让他确信这份泵动一定属于眼前这只垃圾鲛，而非自己。

XANXUS的私心承认，眼前这个场景，他记了很多年。

“我决定协助你！这就是我的决心！”

此时，一切都还没开始，一切又即将降临。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I could clearly feel his heartbeat at that moment, just like feel myself."/那一瞬间我清晰地感受到了他的心跳，就如同感受到我自己。——《云图》


	13. 不速之客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他进入了此后再难拥有的安稳梦乡。

Squalo被安排在城堡二楼。

“做个好梦哟~”

人妖将他领到起居室，道了声晚安就扭腰离开，很多年后Squalo想起这个晚上，那时的他正熬夜看着报告，顺便思考着要不要也把自己那巨大的黑眼圈用点什么遮起来不让人看到。

然后他就突然意识到，当初那声晚安对职业杀手来讲是一句多么美好的祝福。

但是此时此刻，十四岁不到的Squalo只是不耐烦地啧了啧嘴，就一翻身陷进了身下柔软的毯子里。

毯子摸起来手感温暖且舒适，与城堡阴暗的气氛并不搭调。这种羊绒的织物有效地阻隔了窜入四肢的寒意，所以Squalo并不讨厌。

窗外是墨一般的夜色，浅淡的月光透过薄纱般的云层洒落下来，照在他的脸上。Squalo将左臂举起，借着月光看向他纱布缠绕的断腕，脑中思考的却是白天的事。

“愚者”和“彩蛋”，这是XANXUS给他的提示词。

如果那个计划定在四月初，那么在这段时间内，他们就要设法策反VARIA的几位干部，得排除可能通风报信的几个；还要安排线人，调查九代目和守护者们接下来的行程；最重要的是，摸清楚本部的防守弱点，并对这些弱点进行有针对性的训练——这一切都要在暗地里进行，VARIA的正常工作还得照旧。

要做的事情太多，正如XANXUS所言，留给他们的时间并不充裕。

他目前的任务，是训练第二队的十六人，再加上第一队的九个，一共二十五人。

这些垃圾，如果最后能留下十五个，自己恐怕就要感恩戴德了，Squalo轻哼。

其他的队伍、特别是队长们应该是由XANXUS负责。婴儿是可以利诱的对象，而人妖看则起来很好说动，四队和六队的队长是提尔曾经的心腹，相对麻烦一些，但XANXUS总会有法子。

最难搞的应该是那个家伙……

那个戴眼镜的奥塔比奥。

Squalo眯起眼睛，回忆起见到奥塔的时候，那感觉就像被什么脏东西盯上了一样，让人感到恶心。

他对人类释放的恶意非常敏感，直觉告诉他这个人不能够相信，哪怕他看上去那么温和无害。

一个过于正常的人，却好好地生活在怪物堆里。

——要提防他，各种意义上。

这是Squalo进入VARIA城堡的第一个夜晚，白天的制服已经脱了下来，黑色的外套搭在凳子上，衬衫却整齐叠放在床边，是他成为这个杀手团队一员的证明。

然而自己还未真正成为其中的一员，Squalo想。城堡里弥漫着杀手独有的阴暗浑浊的气息，而初来乍到的自己与这气氛格格不入。

来吧，看看要花多久，我才能彻底变成这个杀手世界的一份子。他想。

夜风在林间穿梭，干枯的枝条互相抽打的声音在耳边纷乱作响，非常适合什么人藏匿在其中。这样的想法搅扰得城堡里每一位职业杀手都无法彻底安心入眠，婴儿术士构建好了静音屏障，鲁斯利亚拉上了厚厚的隔音窗帘，列维尔坦用枕头堵住了耳朵，躺在床上的低级队员们躁动地翻来覆去。

银发的剑士将自己裹好，把脸埋进枕头，进入了他从此以后再难拥有的安稳梦乡。

在VARIA醒来的第一个清晨，Squalo是被左腕疼醒的。

他睡梦中把手臂露在外面，而这该死的晨间冷空气，正争先恐后地钻进他没愈合的伤口里。

Squalo费劲地系好纽扣，准备下楼吃个早饭。他把用来掩护的石膏假手绑好，又戴上了手套——不管愿不愿意，以后手套都是他必备的行头之一了。

VARIA的餐厅在城堡一楼，大厅东侧是干部专用餐厅，二十四小时不间断为首领与各位队长准备食物，大厅的西侧是普通队员们的大食堂。

Squalo虽然还不是队长，但是打败了提尔的他作为BOSS候补，自然有资格在东侧用餐。

现在是早上五点，餐厅还是空荡荡的。Squalo看着他的早餐——分量超足的VARIA特制海鲜饭，只需要右手就可以吃。

“早安，Squ酱~昨晚睡得好吗？”

“……”称呼变得越来越恶心，但Squalo已经懒得纠正路斯利亚了。

人妖端着鸡肉沙拉和蛋白饮料坐在他的对面，却也没再多话，他还是戴着墨镜，但Squalo总觉得他今天没什么精神。

面对面吃饭，这是什么学校食堂即视感，剑士在心里默默吐槽。

“路斯队长！！！！！！！”

两个人快吃完早餐的时候，一名低级队员连滚带爬地冲进餐厅：“不好了！！！！”

“MO，怎么回事，大惊小怪的？”

“那个孩子、他、他……他把吉安队长给杀死了！”

“……什么？！”

“是真的！那、那是个怪物啊！现在他正在攻击其他队员！请您快去阻止吧！”

Squalo与路斯利亚赶到了出事的大厅，那里正乱得一团糟。

根据低级队员的描述，事情是这样的：正要去干部餐厅用餐的第六队队长吉安路过大厅，与第三队的某个新人队员撞到了一起。吉安要求对方道歉，但是被非常无礼地拒绝了，生气的吉安掏出枪，扬言要杀了对方，然后……

然后在众目睽睽之下，被对方干掉了。

地上躺了七八个倒霉鬼，离他们最近的是可怜的第六队队长，这位先生正仰面躺在地上，眼眶里钉 着一柄小刀。

地上的每一个人，身上都有这样一柄小刀。

Squalo眯起眼睛。

干脆利落，一刀致命。

然而此刻骚乱的中心并不在地上的尸体们上，大厅远处的打斗还没有停息，时不时有惨叫声传来。

“喂——！杀掉他们的人是谁！”Squalo揪住了一名低级队员。

“最、最里面的那个……那个小孩……”

Squalo甩开这个被吓破胆的软蛋，与路斯利亚一起冲进了人群。

骚乱的最中央是个跪在地上的小孩子。

“xixixi……”男孩的头上戴着王冠，金发挡住了他的眼睛，此时他正用沾满了血的双手轻轻地摸着自己的脸颊。

“不够，不够……”

“再给王子更多的血吧……xixixixi……”

“贝尔！”路斯利亚惊讶，显然没有料到这个只有八岁的孩子会暴走至此。

“我来吧，”Squalo拦住正要上前的人妖，鲁斯利亚早上的状态不太好，趁机卖个人情给他或许还不赖，再者……

“喂路斯利亚！等会如果能顺利阻止这个小鬼，他就暂时规我管了！”

这实在是一个不平静的清晨。

XANXUS从睡梦中突然睁开双眼，他迅速抽 出配枪指向前方：“出来！”

“哼……”来人手持弓弩，从藏身的角落走了出来：“需要我做自我介绍吗？XANXUS大人？”

“在下斯班奇，是第四队的队长，提尔大人的属下。”

斯班奇一字一句道。

“清晨造访多有冒昧，我这次是来……杀你的！”

话音未落，三支弩箭齐发，向坐在床上的XANXUS射去。

tbc.


	14. “无间”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “一起落入无间吧，你这混蛋BOSS。”

八岁的贝尔·菲戈尔是三个礼拜之前自己找上VARIA的。

“一不小心把哥哥杀死了。  
“父亲大人很过分，说要处决王子，于是王子把他也杀死了。  
“大家都被杀死之后，听说这里可以痛快地杀人，王子就来了。”

某个偏远王国的国君被杀一事，提尔只是稍有听闻，面前这个还在流鼻涕年纪的飞刀小鬼，剑帝对他的兴趣其实并不大。  
他需要的是能即刻为自己效命的下属，恰巧当时玛蒙和路斯利亚都在场，于是提尔顺手就将贝尔塞给了路斯利亚——比起玛蒙，显然人妖更适合奶孩子，而且更重要的是，这边不花钱。

“VOI——！然而你还是没有说他为什么会突然发疯！”

混乱的大厅里，Squalo几招撂翻了这个疑似有精神病的小鬼，干脆利落打晕后将其提在手里晃了晃，问。

“嘛，这个……”  
“是癔症。”

软糯的声音在他俩身后响起，玛蒙的身影浮现在半空：“一旦受到刺激就会无法控制自己，攻击起来敌我不分，激发出的潜能远远大于平时——某种意义上来讲，拥有作为凶器最佳素质呢。”

“VOI——！玛蒙！既然你一开始就在的话，应该去阻止他啊！”  
“看护小鬼并不在我的工作范畴之内，Squalo。”玛蒙淡淡道，“更何况，被区区一个八岁小孩子轻易杀掉，吉安那家伙，也不过如此。”  
婴儿默默飘走，“早知道他这么容易就死掉，先前应该多敲他两笔的，可惜。”  
“术士组的人，”ta开始召集手下的队员，“吃完早饭尽快到情报处集合，我们有新的委托了。”

“嘁，这豆丁还是一样让人不爽。”Squalo拎着贝尔走上楼。  
“VOI——！归老子管的垃圾们都在哪？！赶紧滚到训练室去！晚了一步我就把你们全剁成块！”

“是……是！！！”低级队员们连滚带爬地向楼上跑去。  
训练队长（队员们新起的称呼）虽然年纪小，但是真的好凶。  
嘤。

“路斯队长……我们队长的事情……”大厅里剩余幸存的第六队队员战战兢兢。  
“嘛~说到底，是吉安技不如人。这件事稍后由我负责报告给BOSS，你们几个暂时也由我负责指挥。现在，先把尸体都处理好再说~”  
“处、处理是指……？”

“让我看看……把这个、这个、还有这个，送到我的收藏室，至于其他的随便你们哟~”

收藏室……

低级队员们感到一片恶寒，纷纷照作。

同一时间，首领的起居室内。

三支弩箭挑衅般擦过XANXUS的头发钉入墙中，尾端还夹着一丝轻烟，是开战前的示威。

“杀我，你这垃圾，倒是很敢说。”

XANXUS被如此以下犯上，却没露出什么愤怒的表情。他的脸上甚至连一丝惯有的轻蔑都找不到，黑发首领只是将手里的枪往上抬了抬，平静地问着这个胆敢反抗他的队长：“还有别的遗言吗？”

“枪……！”

斯班奇看到XANXUS的双枪，变得出离愤怒。  
他嘲讽道：“只依靠武器本身的力量，你这样软弱的人，也配代替提尔大人，成为VARIA的BOSS？！”  
因为武器是枪而被成为软弱的人，这大概是Xanxus听过的最好笑的笑话。他来VARIA前倒是听人说起过，提尔笼络了一帮只用冷兵器的垃圾到处哔哔赖赖，在彭格列高层没少引起纠纷。  
而面前的这位，应该就是这个团体里的狂热分子。

“这是提尔大人赐予我的‘钢铁之弩’！”

斯班奇展示出自己的武器，他的右手擎着一把重型弓弩，钢铁制成的机括泛着冷光，里头含着十数支蓄势待发的锋利弩箭，宛如饿狼的排牙。

“以提尔大人之名！我向你发出挑战！XANXUS！”  
“失败的一方，就毫无怨言地坠入地狱吧！”

“……”  
XANXUS维持着半坐的姿势，直等到斯班奇吼完，他才缓缓开口：“遗言说完了？”

那么……

XANXUS扣下扳机，“呯”地一声子弹出膛。而斯班奇的弩箭也在同一时刻射出，力道威猛，比起子弹毫不逊色。

二者的攻击在空中炸裂，迸发出耀眼的火花。

远程攻占，二人彼此都不想给对方喘息的时间。于是四次进攻的声音紧接着在室内炸开，撞击之后，子弹射进地板，弩箭插入进墙中，原本装潢豪华的房间瞬间变得千疮百孔。

城堡的隔音很好，交战的声音只泄露出了极微弱的一小部分，听起来就跟训练室惯常的打斗没有丝毫区别。

不愧为VARIA的干部，即使已经被愤恨冲昏了头脑，斯班奇的攻势却毫不逊色。面对使用双枪、攻击速度极快的XANXUS，他的单手弩箭优势在于可以自由选择充填的数量，并且精准命中目标。

也难怪提尔对他青眼有加。

两个人所用的都是远程武器，只要在躲开对方攻击的间隙里伺机出手就好。

斯班奇确实是如此做的，但XANXUS不知为何，只是始终维持着半坐的姿势，简单粗暴地轰飞他射去的弩箭——他既不下床找掩体，也没有再次主动出手攻击的意思。

“一动不动……你是在小看我的武器吗？XANXUS!”

XANXUS闻言，突然打了个哈欠，道：“武器还不赖，落入你的手里，可惜了。”

“你说什么？！”

斯班奇展示手中的钢铁之弩：“我与提尔大人约定，一定要爬上黑手党的顶端，叫你们看看冷兵器的厉害之处，这样就没人再敢小瞧我们！但他却……！”

斯班奇声音悲切：“Squalo是剑士，那也就罢了，你这样的人却成为了提尔大人的继任者，我无论如何也不原谅！”

“看招！钢铁蔷薇——！！！”

钢铁之弩，在制造最初，最多只能装配七只弩箭，斯班奇在多次改造后，将这个数字翻了一番，至于每次攻击想要发射多少，则全看他自己。

而钢铁蔷薇，是一个连发四十二支弩箭的必杀招——这意味着，即使是单次满载的状态，也要在极短的时间内连续进行三次攻击。

第一次的十四箭相当分散，瞄准的全都是对手的脆弱之处，比如眼睛和咽喉；如果对手的行动因此受限，那么第二次就瞄准致命处进行攻击，比如脑干和心脏，使其能够立刻毙命；第三次就是纯粹的补刀和装饰了，四十二支短箭呈同心状散射开来，将敌人钉个透心凉。

如同沾满了血的蔷薇花。

跟Squalo相同，斯班奇也瞄准了XANXUS换弹匣的空档，使出他这自傲的一招必杀——对方坐在床上动也不动，简直是个大型靶子。

“你无处可躲，XANXUS……”斯班奇望着对面升起的尘烟，低声道，“子弹就是再快，可以同时抵挡四十二支弩箭吗？”

他将弓弩抵在额头上：“……提尔大人，是我们赢了。”

“垃圾，你在跟谁说话？”

“什么？！”

尘烟散去，本以为XANXUS已死的斯班奇震惊地睁大了双眼，看着眼前的一幕：少年首领依旧毫发无伤，甚至半坐在床上的姿势也没有改变！

“……怎么可能！从来就没有人能躲过我的钢铁蔷薇！”他不敢置信。

“谁说要躲了，你这愚蠢的渣滓，”XNAXUS向后一仰，就像靠在他办公室那把皮椅子上，“钢铁蔷薇？笑死人了。”

“有你这样愚蠢的属下，看来提尔这个所谓的‘剑帝’也不过如此。”

“你说什么？！”

“你的武器，每次发射的弩箭数量越少，力道才会越强，”XANXUS大发慈悲地跟他解释，“但这所谓的必杀连续打满，数量虽多，但是单支的威力远不如最普通的攻击。只不过是徒有华丽外表、实际却很软弱的攻击罢了——简直就是，没有刺的蔷薇。”

“让我猜猜，你这一招才研究出来不久，还没有跟人实战过吧。”XANXUS轻蔑地笑了笑，看到对方情不自禁地后退一步，知道自己猜中了。

“——愚蠢的杀手不该存活于彭格列，你这样的垃圾，也可以说成是提尔养在温室里的蔷薇。”

XANXUS的右手泛出橙红色的光芒，掌心积聚的正是寄宿在他身体里的死气之炎，他只运用火焰的威力，就将斯班奇的弩箭全部挡了下来，四十二支弩箭全部被高温融得弯曲变形，颓然坠落在地。  
年轻的首领脸上终于露出了一丝嘲讽：“接受制裁吧。”

“轰！！！！！！”

“VOI——！！！这是怎么回事？！”

拎着贝尔上楼的Squalo听到了巨大的轰鸣声，正是从首领的起居室传来。他飞速冲到XANXUS的房门口，发现连门带墙被某人轰飞了一大片，顿时有些愣神。

而罪魁祸似乎刚从床上起来，正慢慢悠悠地摆弄着腰间的皮带：“清理垃圾。”

“说啥？！”

Squalo往前迈了几步，突然感觉右脚被什么东西拽住了。

剑士低下头，发现一个浑身焦黑的人正挣扎着抬起头来——因为脸部烧得太黑，暂时认不出是谁。

对方布满红血丝的双眼分外狰狞：“为什么是他？！”

“为什么要追随这种人？！你……你明明是我们这边的！你不是剑士吗？！”  
“回答我！Superbi.Squalo！”

斯班奇嘶哑着嗓子质问，但是随即就被Squalo一脚踹到墙边。

“VOI——！可别把我跟你们这种爱好者俱乐部混为一谈啊！”

“理由什么的……啧……”Squalo挠了挠头，不明白怎么是谁都要问上一句。

他确实可以理直气壮地对XANXUS喊出追随得理由，但如果有别的什么人在场，剑士还真感到有些不好意思。

于是他换上一脸不耐烦，道：“哪里来的丧家之犬在这狂吠，老子说累了，你还是直接下去问提尔吧。”

只是还没等Squalo说完，对方已经不再动弹。

XANXUS终于系好了他的皮带，他抬眼看向Squalo手里拎着的贝尔：“这是什么？”

“新鲜血液，资质还不错！我准备把他也带到楼上去，跟垃圾们一起训练。”

Squalo将人晃了晃：“我有预感，这小子未来绝对会派上大用处。”

离开的时候，Squalo踢到了地上的钢铁之弩，看着这把特殊的弓弩，剑士才后知后觉地反应过来刚刚被XANXUS轰成灰的人到底是谁。

“斯班奇？！”

Squalo顿了一下，感到有些无言。这下好了，本来难以搞定的两个队长都死了。

“垃圾鲛，”鬼使神差地，XANXUS叫住了准备离开的剑士。

“干嘛？”

XANXUS看着地上死不瞑目的尸体，理智告诉他，不应该在这个关键时刻动摇手下的决心，但斯班奇咽气之前Squalo的那句“丧家之犬”，不知戳中了他哪一根神经。于是，在被理智阻止之前，Xanxus开口了。

“好好看清楚，要是计划失败了，这就是你我的下场。”  
“——现在退出，还来得及。”

“VOI！！！你说什么？！”

Squalo猛地回头，他把贝尔随手一丢，用右手用力地扯起XANXUS的领口。

他用自己的最大音量冲XANXUS怒吼：“VOI——！你知不知道自己在说什么混账话？！你这混蛋BOSS！！！”

“跟我说什么‘现在退出’？！你他妈的……能别把老子说得像是女人改嫁一样吗？！”

“……没有这个念头最好。”XANXUS脑子被他震得嗡嗡响，不过幸亏如此，下一秒钟他就迅速恢复了冷静。

为了挽回一点在剑士面前的威严，他假装刚刚的话只是自己的试探：“但凡之后你有一丝退缩，一律视做背叛，到时我会亲自送你去跟地上的那个垃圾作伴。”

“……哼。”

Squalo成功被唬住，他悻悻松开手，重新捡起了地上贝尔，顺便吼跑了在走廊上围观的低级队员们：“听什么听？！很闲吗？！没事干的垃圾都给老子滚去修墙！”

听墙角的队员们光速跑开。  
好凶，害怕。  
嘤。

“VOI，XANXUS，我告诉你。”

门内门外都寂静了下来，他们两人站在接近废墟般的起居室之中。清晨的阳光透过窗户，被分割成一束束光柱，照亮了战斗后空气中没来得及沉淀的细小尘埃。

Squalo望进XANXUS那双安静地燃烧着的眼睛，想着此时此刻，世界上再没有比这双眸子里的愤怒更瑰丽的风景了。剑士不知道的是，在对方来看，自己金属的眼神一样闪烁着坚定的光芒，让人心神震荡。  
这次长久的对视，少年剑士终于感受不到因为畏惧而产生的战栗，他的头脑中只留存着要一生一世追随XANXUS的念头。

“等待我们的只有两种结局，”  
Squalo一字一句地开口。  
“——成功，我会一辈子站在你的身后；如果你失败死去，我的坟墓就跟你挨在一起。”

鲨鱼的话颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。  
“一起落入无间吧……你这混蛋BOSS。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无间：①形容没有隔阂，亲密～②佛家用语，“阿鼻”的意译，没有间息之意，～地狱。


	15. 番外一·记忆的片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “行动代号名为……摇篮。”

“从今天开始…你的名字就改成XANXUS！”

XANXUS看向窗外，此时已经是三月份了，离他们那个计划的实施只剩不到一个月。现在外头正下着雨，整个意大利都是这样湿哒哒的天气。

那个女人死去的那天也是一样。

今天清晨，他十分罕见地梦到了她，自己的母亲，却不是什么好梦。

对世上大部分人来说，“母亲”该是个跟温暖相关的词汇，但很显然，XANXUS并不在这些人的范围之中。

打从他可以记事开始，与那女人有关的、留存他在记忆深处的，全都是些最不堪的回忆。

贫民窟里肮脏的空气和混乱的秩序；随处可见的极度贫穷；还有至今仍烙烫在他内心深处、长时间饥饿带来的胃中的烧灼感；为了生存出卖肉//体、灵魂斑驳腐朽的女人们；以及她们在午夜发出的、或尖锐或嘶哑的哭泣的声音。

或许在他刚出生的时候，那个女人尚可以因为这个还在襁褓里的孩子，勉强压榨出骨头里一点点身为母亲的坚强，试图对抗所有的一切。但这份破碎的坚强，很快就被迅速加重的生活负担重新压垮，变成了更加不堪入目的东西。

她开始酗酒，哭着喊着要去找他的生父——鬼晓得他是谁，现在究竟是活着还是死在了某个地方。

有时她喝醉了就会打他，把空的啤酒瓶砸在他身上或者地板上，等清醒后又开始后悔——不是因为打了他，而是空酒瓶拿回店里去，还可以再换两个子儿。

XANXUS，那时他还不叫这个名字，反正他就这样沉默地看着这个歇斯底里的女人。少年并非无力还手，也有足够的把握可以躲开飞来的酒瓶，但他就是懒得这样做，带着点自己都难以察觉的，对生母的怜悯和厌倦。

他走出家门，仰头而望，脸上的血流淌到同样颜色的眼睛里，染不透贫民窟顶上铅灰色的天空。

XANXUS在贫民窟出生、长大，他对这里也从未产生过一丁点归属感。那些破旧的房屋和桥洞、游荡在街头的酒鬼、蓬头垢面的女人们，他看着他们时，觉得自己格格不入，就好像活在另一个不真实的世界。少年心里心里有一个声音悄悄对他说，你早晚会离开，这里并不是你真正的归宿。

平民窟的尽头拐个弯再走上几步，就是这个城市的主街，那里热闹得跟后街简直就是两个世界。

但今天，那边的空气似乎格外高涨。

在他发呆的时候，住三个巷口外的那个酒鬼歪歪扭扭地跑过他的身边，嘴里大声嚷嚷着什么，紧接着这个醉汉就摔倒在湿滑的地上，擦破了下巴。

破锣一样的声音传遍了死寂的小巷，然后整个平民窟都沸腾起来。

吵闹之中他被母亲一把攥住，随便理了理头发，就一起往街口跑去。

这一天是复活节，同时，也是彭格列家族九代目的生日。

这个年过五旬的首领来到了室外，在他的示意下，身穿制服、戴着墨镜的男人们手里拿着武器，然后其中一些人将这位大人一并带来的“礼物”分发给众人。

真是奇怪，少年心想，明明过生日的人是他才对。

烤面包，熏肉，酒，还有小孩子喜爱的蛋糕和糖果。

他闻到了从来没有闻过的香气，混合着小麦、肉类和酒的香气，迅速勾起他久久未得到满足过的食欲。

那个女人已经放开了他的手，扑过去抢面包和肉，她还想再拿一瓶酒，但随后就被带着墨镜的男人推搡开来，因为这个来自贫民窟的妇人已经拿了太多了。

但最后他们还是抱着这些东西满载而归。

九代目制止了那个人继续推搡的动作，用他宽容又有些严厉的目光看着对方：“送‘复活节礼物’给领地的民众，是彭格列的传统，只不过现在才由我来继续实现。”

“今天，无论对方是谁，都一样是我重视的民众……要做到一视同仁。”

“……是。”

XANXUS捧着酒离开，他回头看向还被人群簇拥着的九代目，没有注意到一旁母亲近似痴迷的低语。

“如果……是……该多好……”

从复活节那天开始，女人的眼神就变了。

她不再酗酒，也不再打人，但似乎一切都朝着更加失控的方向前进。

其实酒精和贫穷已经把她的精神彻底搞坏了，而意外得到的慷慨恩赐则使她的病雪上加霜。

她先是不断叨咕如果XANXUS的生父是九代该多好，一天要说上几十遍，然后又四处打听彭格列家族，特别是九代目的事情——大部分都是贫民窟女人们嘴里的流言。

半年过去后，情况变得更加严重，她整个人开始变得疯疯癫癫，坚定地认为那个高高在上的九代目曾是她的入幕之宾——在她怀孕之前，九代目曾经短暂地离开过家族一段时间，那一定是来找她了。

而她唯一的孩子就是他们共同努力的结果。

证明？要证明这一点再简单不过。

“死气火炎？”

她蹲下身，眼神迷离、用温柔的语气哄着自己的孩子：“是啊，他可是你的父亲，你一定可以释放出来的。

“这是只有彭格列才有的火焰。”

橙红色的光芒，跃动在少年的掌心上，倒映在女人喜悦而疯狂的眼神里。

“是了……就是这个！就是这个！”

“你果然是我跟彭格列九代目的儿子！”

“从今天开始…你的名字就改成XANXUS！”

“你是要成为彭格列十代目的人！”

这就是一切的开始。

回忆里女人病态的笑脸突然变得破碎起来。

那是他来到彭格列家族的第二天，XANXUS继续想。

“……？”对面的人说着什么，以一个小孩子的思维还无法彻底理解。

“非常抱歉……XANXUS少爷，”科约提·奴贾道，“您的母亲，昨晚似乎喝了太多的酒……我们的人今早才发现她。”

彻底成为了XNAXUS的少年低下头去，看到了躺在棺材里的母亲。

这个女人穿着他没见过的、一点都不适合她臃肿身材的长裙，僵冷苍白的脸上还挂着诡异的微笑，医生说是酒精中毒，XANXUS也不懂，他们说什么就是什么吧。

葬礼就在隔日，一个冷冷清清的阴雨天，九代目并没有到场——这是当然的，女人并不是他的妻子，守护者们也在全力制止着这次出席。

棺材被彻底埋进土里的一瞬间，XANXUS听到了一声叹息……不，比起叹息，更像是松了一口气的喘息。

XANXUS后知后觉地反应过来这是谁的声音。

——是他自己。

从葬礼回到城堡后，XANXUS被告知，父亲，也就是九代目正在房间里等他。

XANXUS回到自己的房间里，角落的留声机被打开，放着不知名的曲调。

九代目正站在桌前，抚摸着他挂在椅子上的围巾：“本来是想来问你住得怎么样的……你母亲的事情，我很遗憾，XANXUS。”

“……”XANXUS垂下眼，没有接话，他的表情十分平静，就跟内心一样。

事实上他很满意自己的新房间：明亮的窗户、新鲜的空气、柔软的床，书和书桌，还有许多从没见过的物件。

但同时，他也并没感到过于欣喜，好像这里的一切都是他注定要拥有的，只是时间早晚的问题。

现在他提前得到了它们。

九代目以为这个男孩是在为了母亲的事情难过，虽然实际情况并非如此。他斟酌着问道：“可以再给我看一下你的火焰吗？”

XANXUS举起右手，球形的光芒再次聚拢在他掌中。九代目看着那形状，表情变得更加温和，心中已经有了定论。

他摸了摸XANXUS的头：“好好休息，我会常来看你。”

XANXUS拉住了他。

“还有什么事吗？”九代目问道。

男孩有点窘迫地指了指角落的留声机，他并不会关。

九代目牵着他的手，走到这个高大的机器面前：“你还没有上过学吧，XANXUS。”

XNAXUS摇了摇头。

“很快就会安排的，之前你亏欠的部分，以后都会慢慢补回来。”

“这是‘从摇篮到坟墓’，”九代目轻轻关掉留声机，“从此处到彼方，我们每个人的一生，都跟别人紧密相依。”

温暖的手抚摸过黑而柔软的头发，九代目看着这个跟他并没有半点血缘关系的孩子，慢慢说道：“幸福地活下去吧，我的孩子。”

“BOSS，我们这个计划的代号是什么？”

XNAXUS看了一眼自己的右手。

“摇篮。”

End.


	16. 新的干部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你的意思是，我只能信任你吗？垃圾鲛。”

三月的某个清晨，强尼一再次来到了VARIA。  
送他来的车子停在森林外围的入口处，他身旁巨大的手提箱里，装着为Squalo专门制作的义肢。  
剑士单手接过这个死沉的箱子，引他穿过城堡周围的森林。

“拜托下次见面能在我的工作室吗，”十五分钟后他们终于抵达城堡的大门口，作为一个中年技术宅，强尼一累得气喘吁吁，“你们的山路真是要人命。”

“你的工作室周围都是本部的监视员，太麻烦了，”Squalo道，“难道你就没考虑搞个秘密据点赚点外快什么的吗？”  
“拜托，老弟，我可是彭格列的专属武器师，要是自己私自出去接活，那才是活腻了。”

“算了，不提这事……来看看你的手。”他俩边走边聊，一路来到剑士的起居室。  
武器师将箱子放在桌上，拿出了他做的义肢。外表看上去十分逼真，但Squalo伸手去摸时，一瞬间就感觉到了与真正左手的差别。  
人造皮肤下，是金属独有的冰冷触感。

“钛合金的人造骨骼，里面安装了速度传导器和重力感应系统，可以根据你的动作调整五指的屈伸。”强尼一为他介绍，“搭载佩剑之后，为保稳定，手掌部分会一直保持握拳的姿势。总之先装上看看，我忘了说手术可能会有点疼，忍着点。”

“少啰嗦！快装上！”

三个小时后。

“VOI——怎么还没安完？！”

同一个房间里，Squalo正骂骂咧咧。

他并非是个不能忍受痛苦的人，恰恰相反，剑士坚韧的神经，可以让他承受住导致普通人晕厥的剧烈疼痛——但这跟此刻伤口不间断传来的、密密麻麻的细痒疼痛完全是两码事！

……感觉就像几百只虫子正钻进肉里啃他。Squalo成功地被自己这个比喻恶心到了。

“我原先觉得，电灯是人类历史上最伟大的发明，现在这个想法改变了。”

强尼一坐在他对面，安定地继续着手术操作，对Squalo噪音污染级别的怒吼无动于衷，显然是早有准备。

“——耳塞才是。”

“你的伤口还没长好，老弟，”强尼一问，“据说你经常带着假手训练，一练就是一天，嗯？”

“……”Squalo不能告诉他自己是在训练垃圾，只能干巴巴道，“当然要练，俗话说，一日不练手生。”

“那是东方的俗话，不是我们的——真希望以后阴天下雨、你的腕管神经们闹脾气时，你还能这么嘴硬。”

“……切。”

“好了，安完了——”强尼一摘下耳塞，道：“你装上‘黎明’试试。”

Squalo用强尼一给他的布料将剑缠好，据强尼一所说，这种缠剑布也是他特制的，里面添加了记忆合金纤维，因此十分牢固。

“黎明”的剑柄部分已经被拆掉，剩下的剑身虽然隔着手套，仍旧可以与义肢的手背部分完美嵌合。Squalo先随意地挥了两下尝试手感，确实非常稳，他能肯定如果只是普通的攻击绝对不会松动——

“鲛特攻！！！”

数道剑气极速刮过强尼一身边，将他附近的窗帘、窗户、还有身后的墙面通通砍了个七零八落。

强尼一：……  
这可是你的房间，小老弟。

使用奥义也威力不减，跟用手相比只差了一点点距离感的把握。Squalo满意极了：“棒极了，这义肢真的很完美啊！”

“不不不，这只是第一版，手指还做不了太精细的动作。”强尼一道，“它的功能还在不断完善中，总有一天，我能做出跟你本来的手没有区别的义肢来！”

“VOI——！那我就等着看了！”

“我得去跟XANXUS少爷报告一下，这样他的委托就算是告一段落了。”

调试完成后，强尼一整理着剩余的材料，把它们收进清了不少了的手提箱。  
他犹豫了一下，道：“不知道XANXUS少爷会不会请我喝杯下午茶……我家附近有个小店，里面的爱尔兰咖啡真是一绝。你要跟我一起吗？老弟。”

“我得先去趟训练室，就不陪你了。”Squalo还在比划着左手的剑，“帮我跟XANXUS说一声，等下我就去找他。”

“好吧老弟，咱们回见。”

送走强尼一，Squalo忍不住抚摸重新被自己重新拿起的“黎明”，他关上房门，一边走一边兴奋地比比划划，决定等会久违地砍个痛快。

起居室里。  
微风穿过被砍碎的窗户，轻轻翻动了桌面上的日历。

三月十三日。

这一天，Squalo刚满十四岁。  
剑士找回了他的左手。

去找XANXUS之前，Squalo先来到了第一训练室，一来是想稍微活动一番，二来则是因为由他负责的垃圾们，此时还在接受集中特训中。

大门一开，被密封在房间里那可以掀翻房顶的噪声瞬间传了出来：爆炸响和炮弹声、电击声、哀嚎声、还夹杂着一些笑声。

“训练队长……！”

有低级队员看到Squalo，连滚带爬地跑了过来，另外一些看到门开着，痛哭流涕地想要逃离这个房间——结果全部被挡在门口的Squalo重新踹回去。

“怎么了！这样就起不来了吗？！你们这帮垃圾！”

“训、训练队长……”一名队员抹着眼泪道：“我们已经连续训练十四个小时了啊！”

“攀岩、强风、子弹扫射、暴雨、催泪弹、现在又是炮弹……”另一个队员攀上他的小腿，被他再次踹开，“我们连水都没来得及喝一口啊！”  
“这实在是……太超规格了啊！队长！”  
可怜的队员们哇哇大哭。

这些没骨头的软蛋，Squalo嫌弃。

他用剑指了指远处：“喂——！既然这么困难，那边的两个又是怎么回事？！”

“那、那个是杀死吉安队长的小孩……”  
“还有第四队候补队长列维先生……”  
“跟我们不是一个级别的啊！”

“切，区区小鬼和候补。”Squalo理了理头发，开始旁观起来，完全没想起自己也是BOSS候补的事情。

逐渐密集的攻击，开始聚向场地内唯二还能活动的人。

八岁的贝尔菲戈尔用的是小刀，他将刀子射//入炮弹之中引爆，但是由于武器数量的限制，比起这样的直接攻击，小王子更倾向另一种打法——将朝向自己的炮弹全部诱导到列维身边。

“别太过分了！这个没眼睛小鬼！”  
“xixixixi……大叔你才是小眼吧？”  
“你说什么？！”

第四队候补队长，列维·尔·坦，武器是可以传递电流的电击伞，他将电击作为武器，无论远近都可以摧毁攻击，威力十足。

“哼……勉勉强强。”

Squalo看了一会儿，按下了墙边某个按钮，向他俩大喊：“喂——！究极的十八枚炮弹要来了！赶快想办法解决掉！漏了任意一发，就直接跟这个世界说再见吧！”

“滴——”

两枚巨大的炮弹在房间的角落出现，下一个瞬间，它们的头部突然脱离尾部，各自加速，又迅速对半分裂开来，变成了由十六枚小型炮弹组合而成的攻击群，直奔贝尔和列维。

“啧”“嘁”

刚刚还针锋相对的两个人瞬间调转目标，准备接下这号称“一号训练室最强威力”的十八枚炮弹攻击。

“死亡圆舞曲！”  
“列维伏特！”

八枚小刀瞬间发出，引爆了先头的攻击。趁着这个间隙，列维张开了电击伞，击落了后方的八枚小型炮弹。

至于一开始发出的母弹尾部，速度仍旧没有减弱的迹象——不如说这两发才是攻击的重头戏。

它们被二人“无意”间漏掉，径直冲向了门口的Squalo。

“训、训练队长！……要过来了！”  
“王子的礼物~”  
“尝尝看吧。”  
两个心胸不那么开阔的人暗自想到。

果然是垃圾，这么无聊的把戏还用得起劲。  
Squalo冷哼，他向前一跃，左手的长剑已经蓄满剑意。黎明之剑划过一道冷光，将两枚炮弹从中间斩开，炮弹的攻势瞬间减弱，在Squalo落地后，身后才有连发的爆炸声传来。

“磅磅磅磅！！！！”

训练室的墙壁炸出了四个坑。

“好、好强……”  
“攻击的当下没有立时爆炸，而是过了一阵才爆炸……”  
“训练队长，真的只有十四岁吗……”

其余年长的队员们纷纷赞叹的同时，感觉受到了莫大的打击。

“VOI——！那是当然的！”Squalo挥了挥剑，“别把我跟你们这种低级垃圾混为一谈！”  
“小鬼也好、小眼睛也好，想要打败老子，再等个十年吧！”

“你说什么？！”  
“xixixixi……王子真想宰了他。”

“好了，到此为止了哟~”路斯利亚的声音从后方传来。  
人妖靠在门口，慢悠悠道：“贝尔·菲戈尔，”  
“列维·尔·坦，以及，”  
“Superbia·Squalo，恭喜你们，合格了——”  
“从现在开始，你们是VARIA新的干部了。”  
“来，跟我走吧~BOSS……召集。”

VARIA的会议室，一般作为重要行动前，首领与干部们讨论问题使用。自从XANXUS赴任以来，这还是第一次召集所有的干部——其中三个还是刚刚任命的。

副首领奥塔比奥坐在右侧，整理一会儿用作会议记录的着纸笔，他的脸上带着些不安，半晌，试探地问道：“XANXUS大人，我们今——”

“不用多问了奥塔比奥，”男人的对面，一个婴儿正坐在加高的软垫上。玛蒙还是穿着一身斗篷，话里却带着一丝不着痕迹的、对XANXUS的小心逢迎：“召集令一下，所有的干部都得即刻前来。我想等会儿首领会亲自告诉我们，这次会议究竟所为何事。”

“……好的。”

奥塔比奥推了推眼镜，尽管他的心头仍旧萦绕着一丝不安，还是选择了不再多言。

片刻之后，人妖将三位新干部带入了会议室。

终于要说了吗，Squalo心想，他跟着人妖步入屋内，在看到奥塔比奥时皱了皱眉头，然后拉开玛蒙旁边的椅子坐了下去。列维在他身后干瞪眼——路斯利亚坐在了奥塔旁边，所以他跟贝尔只能坐在距离BOSS最远的第三把椅子。

贝尔对此倒是无所谓，小王子坐在Squalo旁边自顾自地玩起了小刀。

所有人都落座后，XANXUS环视四周，慢慢开口：“今天召集干部的目的，只有一个——”

“四月一日，针对彭格列总部的行动。”

“啪”奥塔比奥一时失神，手中的钢笔分了叉，他颤声道：“XANXUS大人……您的意思是……”

列维也不确定：“BOSS……难道您想……”

“不错，”XANXUS向后一靠，沉声道：“我要把那个老东西拉下马！”

来了。

Squalo勾起嘴角，玛蒙沉默不语，路斯利亚兴奋地挑了挑眉毛。  
他们三个都是或多或少的知情人，但奥塔和列维恐怕是第一次听说。  
会议室里的所有人——包括XANXUS，都在等待他们两个的反应。

奥塔深吸了一口气，放下纸笔，明白这是一次不能用文字确实记录的会议。他扶了扶眼镜，慢慢说道：“虽然不知您这样做的原因，但VARIA的宗旨向来就是绝对服从——”

“BOSS的命令就是我们的目标，”列维要比奥塔更加果决，这个一脸严肃的男人恭敬道：“一切凭您的吩咐，XANXUS大人。”

全员达成了一致，黑发的首领向Squalo示意：“跟他们说说吧，垃圾鲛。”

哪有把这种计划丢给别人来说的啊，Squalo内心抱怨，却还是按照先前他们讨论好的内容说起来：

“VOI——！那么我就开始说了！”

“这次行动的代号是——摇篮！”

“术士组，提前布置人手潜入城堡，准备行动时的通道，注意不要被对方的术士发现！”  
“当天早上，一旦我们的人到达，立刻打开通道，用最短的时间将人放入！”  
“低级队员提前潜伏在城堡周围，无线电等待通知，一旦行动开始，快速突破防守进入城堡！”  
“突击队和干部组利用我们的直升机进行突入，为了掩护你们，外头的杂鱼会把声势弄得很大，记得找准时机！”  
“突击队进入城堡后每三人一组，按照划分的区域，尽快掌握主要控制权——玛蒙，总控制室交给你负责！”  
“路斯的第三队和贝尔的第六队，记得封锁楼道和门窗，别让城堡里留下的人碰到一起，有反抗的……算了，只要不伤到自己人，要怎么处置随便你们！”  
“列维的第四队留在中庭，防止里面的人向外求援！”  
“奥塔比奥留在停机坪，利用无线电和掌上电脑负责联络！”  
“城堡里可能会有三到四个守护者，那些老头子比较难搞，如果可以尽量不要与他们正面接触！”  
“我和BOSS会先一步进入城堡，想办法控制九代目，然后拿到我们最终的目标：彭格列的至宝、首领的象征——”  
“彭格列指环！”  
“以上！！！”

Squalo中气十足地吼完，不出意外地发现众人都在慢慢揉着耳朵。

内容先不论，吵是真的吵。

“VOI！你真的相信他们吗？”

散会之后，Squalo与XANXUS留在了原处。

“什么意思。”XANXUS原本在闭目养神，听到这话后睁开眼睛，红色的双眸一眨不眨地盯着他。

“我只是有些……心神不宁。”Squalo道。

“列维愚蠢，婴儿贪财，人妖轻浮，小鬼没轻没重，”他实话实说，“而且，可能是直觉作祟，我并不相信奥塔比奥——万一干部中有人背叛，到时候我们就会变得很被动。”

“噢，”XANXUS勾起嘴角，“所以你的意思是，在这场计划中，我只能把信任交付你吗？垃圾鲛。”

“VOI——！我可没这么说！”

“你没有必要心神不宁，”XANXUS看着他，“我们做足了准备，而并非莽撞行事——‘摇篮’一定会成功。”  
“不要用你的‘可能’和‘万一’，去怀疑‘一定’的事情。”  
“如果失败了，也是因为我们不够强——那样的话，你就按照说好的，跟着我一起下地狱吧。”

“还没怎么样就想下地狱了吗，你这混蛋BOSS。”

Squalo撇嘴，再次认清了自己与这个男人的差距，心中却松了一口气。

“VOI——！说回刚才的话题！XANXUS，”他大咧咧地坐到了桌子上，十分不顾形象，“无论你是不是信任我，我是绝对不会背叛你的！永远都不！”

“本来是想先给你看的，我的新兵器，”他晃了晃左手的剑，“你就好好看着吧……看我是如何斩断一切阻挡在你面前的事物的！”

粗暴的言语，XANXUS好像嗅到了一丝血的味道，他再次闭上双眼嘲讽Squalo，没发觉自己的语气里带着一丝笑意：

“真敢说啊……你这垃圾鲛。”

此时，距离摇篮事件，只剩不到三个礼拜。

tbc.


	17. 摇篮序曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 硬了就是硬了，硬了还问为什么。

十五、摇篮序曲

『彭格列九代时期，曾发生过一起针对彭格列本部、乃至于九代目本人的反叛行动。

这场被后世称为“摇篮事件”的叛乱，其规模堪称彭格列历史之最，它的破坏性也是后来的人们所无法想象的：停车场和停机坪被整个炸毁，分堡和塔楼被炸，连主堡也被炸毁大半，一些存在了百年的密道和暗室塌陷崩毁，无法复原。  
由于本部的通讯电波被早早的截断，支援并未及时到来，留守在城堡的精英部队死亡达到三分之一，幸存者也均有不同程度负伤。

而这场造成巨大损失的叛乱的始作俑者，却是彭格列自身最引以为傲的独立暗杀部队——VARIA。这个事实，简直就跟这起事件是发生在愚人节当天一样，是如此荒诞可怖。

我们站在此处回望过去才发现，比这饱含恶意的安排更可怕的其实是另外一件事情：“摇篮事件”的第一策划者，九代目的义子XANXUS，作为主谋的他，那时候只有16岁。

而其他主要参与者，当时也均是不到二十岁的年轻人：训练官Superbia·Squalo，当时14岁；第三队队长鲁斯利亚，17岁；第四队队长列维·尔·坦，15岁；第六队队长贝尔·菲戈尔，年仅8岁。

从家族资料库中，可以找到当年VARIA提交的最后一份任务记录，上面的时间是三月二十六日，内容为针对莱耶纳家族的肃清报告，除了书写者由奥塔比奥换为了Squalo，一切都如往常一样，完全看不出阴谋酝酿的痕迹。

然而事实是，VARIA在不到一个礼拜之后便发动了摇篮事件，持续整整三天后才被镇压。事件主谋的XANXUS被九代目用奥义·死气的零点突破所冰封（当时对外的说法是被囚禁起来），而后参与的干部们被集体软禁，整个部队都陷入了无限期暂停了活动，时间长达八年。

最后一份报告中提到的莱耶纳家族，曾经三代都作为彭格列的有力附属之一，但他们年轻的第四代首领托尔·莱耶纳对此并不满足。他暗中联络了敌对的家族进行违禁品交易，后期甚至开始出卖彭格列家族主要人员的行动轨迹——这是无论如何也不能被家族容忍的。

于是，在三月十六日这一天，针对莱耶纳家族的秘密清洗任务，被暗中送到了VARIA。』

*《彭格列家族大事件编年史》（柏林教授 编著）片段节选

“谁去？”会议室里，XANXUS随手将任务信封燃成灰烬，问道。

“任务是清洗——也就是一个不留！”Squalo上前一步，“我要去！我的剑正迫切地渴求着鲜血！”他已经太久没砍个尽兴了，剑士久违地手痒起来。

“痛快地杀人吗？xixixixi……那王子也去。”

“MO~人家也有点想去呢~ ”

“报酬多的话，我也可以考虑。”

“这样如何，”一片混乱中，奥塔比奥提议，“就由新任的三位干部带领各自的小队前去，正好当做是他们的入职考核。”

“无论是考核还是任务，我率领的列维雷击队一定会为BOSS圆满完成！”

“喂——！列维雷击队是什么？”

“是我为第四队起的新名字！”

“xixixi……直接叫‘雷击队’不就好了？干嘛加上你的名字，听起来怪恶心的。”

“你说什么？！”

“奥塔比奥，”XANXUS的声音打断了叫人心烦的争吵声，VARIA首领默认了青年提出的方案，“你也一并过去，考核就由你来负责。”

“XANXUS大人？”奥塔比奥惊讶道，“可我一直是文职……”

他的声音在XANXUS的凝视下逐渐减低：是了，VARIA是暗杀部队，并不存在真正意义上的文职。

“每小队各派出五名队员，你负责指挥，在完成清洗的同时拿下托尔的人头，”XANXUS释放出只属于首领的可怕威压，意味深长道，“这是一场预演。”

“……是，”奥塔比奥擦了擦冷汗，这句预演指什么，似乎不用说明了。

Squalo对于考核是奥塔比奥负责这一点稍有不满，但看坐在首位的XANXUS似乎另有安排的模样，也就不再多言。

再者，剑士想到，把这次任务当成“摇篮”的预演，也的确是个不错的打算。

他接过莱耶纳家族的情报，研究起作战方案来。

『三月十六日，彭格列本部“清洗莱耶纳家族”的秘密任务下达。

三月十七日，VARIA干部集合，开始拟定作战计划。

三月十八日，作战计划拟定完成，四位干部和十五位队员连夜从VARIA城堡出发。

三月十九日晚，莱耶纳家族遭到秘密突袭。』

三月二十日凌晨。

莱耶纳宅邸，书房里。

“啊——！！！”

冷光划过，Squalo将最后一个挡在前方的护卫拦腰斩开，然后一脸不屑地看着这位瘫软在地的家主，托尔·莱耶纳。

“求、求求你，不要杀我……！”这个在附属家族中曾拥有“鬣狗”之称的男人被眼前地狱般的景象吓尿了裤子，他瘫坐在洒满了纸张的地上，一边后退一边哆哆嗦嗦道：“我是有苦衷的！一切都是被逼的……！请让我见见九代目，他一定愿意再给我一次机会……！”

Squalo掏了掏耳朵，短短几个月，这些人临死前痛哭流涕的台词，作为杀手的他已经听到腻烦。

怪不得路斯利亚总说直接杀人比较爽快，剑士这么想着，手起剑落，将托尔的头颅斩落在地。

“这样就行了吧？”他随意地甩了甩剑上的血，红色的液体溅在了地面的纸张上，引起他的注意。

剑士弯腰将纸张捡起，当他看清这上面的内容后，不禁瞪大了双眼：“这是……！”

“喂奥塔比奥！”Squalo将纸叠好揣进口袋，一边往外走一边连接上无线电：“托尔已经被我宰了！附近的垃圾也都清洗干净了！其他人那里如何？！”

“贝尔已经完成了肃清的工作，列维和第四小队已经将引火器布置好了，”奥塔比奥松了一口气，“你们赶快撤退，马上就要进行最后一步，VARIA绝对不能留下丝毫痕迹。等等，那是什么声音——”

“你说什么？”

“磅——！！！！！！”

“喂奥塔比奥？！怎么回事？！奥塔比奥？！”远处和耳机中同时传来一声惊天巨响，无线联络瞬间断开，Squalo向声音的方向望去，浓烟升起之处正是在场外指挥的奥塔比奥藏身的街道。

——该死的！是被莱耶纳幸存的人发现了吗？！还是说这是对方一早就布置好的？！

引爆声接二连三地传来，他们安置地引火器也已经点燃，Squalo身后的莱耶纳宅邸顿时火光冲天。

这天夜里发生一切，都会跟那些纸张一样，在大火中化为灰烬。

Squalo紧皱眉头，刚刚的爆炸声不知为何让他感到十分不安，似乎有什么重要的事情被忽略了。这里不能久留……他望着升起的黑烟，拔足向着预定的汇合地点，也就是方才奥塔比奥遭遇袭击之处奔去。

『三月二十日清晨，莱耶纳家族清洗任务全部完成。

这一天的晨曦时分，在同一时间发生的两次爆炸，也许正可以说是随后发生的“摇篮事件”的序曲也说不定。』

*《彭格列家族大事件编年史》（柏林教授 编著）片段节选

“解释。”VARIA城堡，首领的办公室里，XANXUS面色阴沉地坐在椅子上。

VARIA向来都是完美无缺地完成每一次任务，这一点在他到来之后也不例外——然而在这样的关键时刻，他们居然因为一时大意而差点损失了一个干部！

这对XANXUS来说实在称得上耻辱。

站在他对面的Squalo脸色同样难看，奥塔比奥选择的位置，是视觉上和监视器的绝对死角，隐蔽性该是完美无缺才对。

但他旁边的某个电线杆却被安装了炸//弹——根据残骸来看，是莱耶纳家族一早设下的。

对方也许会在每一个死角都设下炸//弹，但为什么独独是奥塔比奥藏身之所附近的那个被引爆？

最让人担心的事情发生了，这次行动的安排只有四位干部知道——这表示除了自己之外其他三个人里，有人给莱耶纳通风报信。

是谁？！

Squalo皱眉，列维和贝尔在他身后，按照常理来说，这两个人的嫌疑最大。

一高一矮的两个身影同样沉默不语。

“请不要责怪他们……”

奥塔比奥虚弱的声音从显示屏中传来，他躺在医疗部的病床上，显然刚从手术的麻醉中苏醒。

青年艰难道：“全部是我的过错……XANXUS大人，行动开始前，我躲藏在街角等待的时候，有一个三、四岁的小姑娘盯着我看……然后我把她赶走了。”

他剧烈地咳嗦了几声，断断续续道：“现在想来，我就是因此暴露了行踪，那女孩恐怕是莱耶纳家族的人……”

“在清缴的时候，有发现这个人吗？”XANXUS抬头询问。

“地下室的确有一个小姑娘，似乎是托尔的私生女，所以没有出现在名单中，”列维上前一步，“不过，已经将她也一并抹杀了。”

“嗯，”XANXUS神情稍微放松，难得地夸赞道：“做得不错，列维。”

“……是！！！”

看来干部中有内鬼的事情是自己多疑了，Squalo想，除非奥塔比奥是个脑残，把自己差点炸成碎片。

“还有一件事情，BOSS，”他从兜里掏出两张纸，递给XANXUS，“我解决掉托尔之后，在书房里发现了这个——”

“彭格列家族干部们半个月内的具体行程。”

“什么？！”

列维和显示器里的奥塔一齐惊呼，前者率先反驳道：“这么重要的东西，怎么会轻易被你找到了？不会是假的吧？！”

“咱们接到的任务中，本就包括毁灭与本部有关的情报这一项，只在最后点火就好，但是——”

Squalo回忆道：“我砍进书房的时候，碰巧发现托尔正将这些纸往密码箱里塞。那箱子跟他们跟图兰纽交易时用的一样，上面的笔迹也跟托尔本人的相同，甚至连所用的维吉尼亚密码都没有改动。”

“考虑到奥塔比奥暴露这一点，不能排除这些纸是假情报的可能，但按照托尔的急功近利的个性和低下的脑容量来看，莱耶纳家族在第二次交易就更换密钥的概率极低——这些情报属真的可能性更大。”

“密钥是‘VONGOLA’，”Squalo将破译后的文字一并放在XANXUS面前：“这上面写了，斯肯尼提和克拉肯特将在二十四日前往法国，为期十天;而布热欧Jr和加纳什同一日飞往莫斯科，短时间内不会回转，”剑士整理着纸上的情报，“再加上维斯康提一直是单独居住，这意味着……”

“——‘摇篮’当天，城堡里除了九代目，守护者只会有科约提·奴贾一个人！”

这情报对他们来讲意味着什么简直不言而喻。

奥塔比奥伤得很重，在视频通话后就陷入了昏迷。根据医疗部的人报告，他的内脏和骨骼受到的严重损伤共有十二处，奥塔又是长期做文职的，体格也不如Squalo他们那样剽悍——这意味着短时间内他都不能下床活动了，原定的指挥工作也无法进行。

“玛蒙替换他，”XANXUS没有丝毫犹豫就下达了新的命令，鲨鱼会跟自己单独行动，其他三人则大概率会忙于战斗，故而婴儿是最佳人选。

玛蒙对此也没有任何反对意见——反正无论做什么都是赚外快的事情。

几位干部再次将四月一日的情况整理了一遍就各自离去，房间里再次剩下Squalo和XNAXUS两人。

剑士难得地沉默着，杂乱的呼吸能够体现出他的不安——自从敲定整个计划、再到刚刚的会议为止，这感觉越来越强烈了。

“吵死了，垃圾鲛，”XANXUS率先失去耐心，“把你的气息理匀，如果做不到就不要喘气。”

Squalo蓦地屏住气，两只耳朵憋得通红，他没法跟XANXUS表达自己的内心喧腾的不安，这说法听起来就像是个懦夫为了逃避编出的蹩脚的借口。

“看来我上次说的话，你还是没有明白，”XANXUS绕过桌子来到他的面前，伸手掐住剑士的脸，他手指的力度非常大，指下的肌肤肉眼可见地苍白起来，“看着我的眼睛，垃圾鲛——我问你，我是谁？”

Squalo的脸被迫着微微仰起，他的脑袋被紧紧被箍着，颅骨有种即将被捏到裂开的感觉，说出的话都是含糊不清：“唔……XANXUS……”

“不错，你给我记好了，我是要成为彭格列十代目的男人！XANXUS！”XANXUS死死地盯着他，剑士紊乱的鼻息扑在他的手掌上，脆弱的咽喉也毫无保留地暴露在他面前，整个人都如引颈就戮的猎物一般——只要自己愿意，随时都可以捏死他。

“我知道你想说什么……你以为我没有感受到吗？”

XANXUS甩手将剑士往后一掷，Squalo踉跄了好几步才堪堪稳住脚跟，“受人摆布和欺骗的滋味我尝够了，所以才赌上我的全部，命运也好、背叛我的人也好，我会将一切都燃烧殆尽——这就是我的觉悟。”

“连这种程度都做不到，就别口口声声地说要追随我，”他血色的眼睛里泛出露骨的残忍来：“再让我看到这种表情，我就亲手掐死你。”

“……是。”

剑士似乎也在为自己的动摇而感到羞愧，他的思维还停留在“背叛XANXUS的人”上面，继而抬起头颓丧道：“再跟我打一架吧，XANXUS。”

如果能把自己打清醒就再好不过。

Squalo将自己整个人泡在热水里。

连续几天，他都在第二训练室被XANXUS胖揍——对，就是揍。XNAXUS用拳头，将他打得浑身上下都是青青紫紫的瘀伤。

剑士把脸也埋到水面下，脸上被捏出来的指痕还没消退，热水抚慰着伤口的感觉叫他觉得很舒服。

他在水下模仿着鱼类的动作，缓缓地吐着泡泡，关于觉悟的事情他还是没理出个头绪，然后将一切归因于自己可能想太多。

Squalo把头抬了起来，发梢的水珠在水面上划出了一道优美的弧线。他开始尝试冥想，只一心一意地想那些关于XANXUS的事情，企图用这种方式把不必要的杂念排挤出大脑：XANXUS的双眼、他的愤怒、他的声音、拳头、用枪的手，还有掐住自己的动作……

Squalo突然僵住了。

他像是发现了什么不可思议的事情，盯住了自己对下//身，再确认过之后，少年剑士的脸变得扭曲起来。

——他、石更了……

TMD！来个人告诉我这不是真的！

Squalo被惊呆了，不明白为什么光是想着XANXUS的事情自己就能石更。他虽然只有十四岁，但身在黑手党的世界里，却并非对这种事情一无所知——剑士真想以头抢地，来证明自己的忠心是多么纯洁且不含私欲。

他几欲抓狂，甚至想学垃圾们的口头禅来用：向九代起誓！他对XANXUS！只是源自对方怒火的追随！他保证！

剑士不忍直视地闭上眼睛，用右手握住自己那该死的、有着自我想法的兄弟，一面僵硬地解决一面催眠自己：这只是个意外，是正常生//理情况，毕竟我是如此年轻气盛……而我，Superbia·Squalo，一个剑士，是为了XANXUS的怒火才追随他，没错是怒火，一切为了怒火……

十几分钟过去后，他终于从浴室中气势汹汹地冲出来，连头发都来不及擦干就杀向XANXUS的起居室。

“喂——！XNAXUS！”Squalo连门都没敲，进屋就冲对方喊到：“我可是为了你的愤怒才决定追随你的！只有这个觉悟是永远不会改变的！”

“……啊？”

这话喊出来后Squalo顿时觉得神清气爽，憋了十几分钟的一口气终于顺畅了：“晚安！混蛋BOSS！”

“哐——！”地一声，起居室的门从外面被带上。

从头到尾都被鲨鱼无视的XANXUS难得地搞不清楚状况，直到剑士离开很久后还在皱着眉。

算了，管他是什么觉悟，XANXUS想到，只要这条垃圾鲛别再用那种黏黏糊糊的表情恶心自己就好。

他又想起刚刚剑士冲进来时的模样：鲨鱼紧紧地盯着自己，衣衫不整，发梢还滴着水，皮肤大概因为在热水里泡久了的缘故，泛着淡淡的粉红色。

真是个大型垃圾，XANXUS面无表情地扯掉领带，内心如此批评。

他感到房内有些燥热，随后就去浴室，冲了个冷水澡。

TBC.


	18. 黎明之火

四月一日。

XANXUS独自站在城堡的露天平台上吹冷风，他手里端着一杯杜松子酒，吩咐垃圾们别来打扰他，黑发首领似乎在享受着局势彻底崩乱之前最后的宁静。

干部们正在楼下，进行活动前最后的准备：补充营养，或者说，吃饭。这些人聚在一起时总是争执不断，XANXUS深觉垃圾们吵闹，除了开会，他很少与他们呆在一处，更别提降尊纡贵地跟这些属下在同一张桌子上进餐。

以前在彭格列本部，每逢大型活动前夕，老头子都会召集守护者共用晚餐。XANXUS不曾参与其中，但他可以想象到那画面，与其说是聚餐或者会议，更像是一种风雨同舟的伙伴互相慰藉、彼此鼓励的仪式——无论其中哪个字都让XNAXUS感到反胃。

他在夜风里回忆了一会儿以前的情景，然后得出本部垃圾们的逢迎和这里的吵嚷都令人一样不快的结论。

九代目、同伴或者振作士气，于现在的XNAXUS而言皆是些不必要的词汇，甚至连他当下所在的VARIA，都不过是以将彭格列收入囊中为目的所搭建的跳台——当长夜将尽、黎明到来，活在暗处的生物顺理成章将走向毁灭，到时还要靠他大发善心，给这些垃圾们留一条活路。

一位伟大的首领，应该造福那些卑微渺小的蝼蚁，叫他们感恩戴德。

所谓“大空”，即是如此。

这想法让XNAXUS的心情畅快不少，他端起酒杯慢慢啜饮，杯子里冰块叮叮当当地敲击着，发出清脆的声响。

冰凉辛辣的液体入喉，却没能灌醉黑发首领，XANXUS不会允许酒精麻痹自己的思考。但他也没有注意到，这烈酒在帮助自己将少得可怜的紧张感吞回肚里的同时，多多少少镇压了他与生俱来的直觉所发出的微弱警示。

XNAXUS站在露台上眺望着远方，现在是凌晨三点，楼下的气息躁动起来，说明出发的时刻来临了。月亮是夜幕里虚假的光辉，此时也已经沉沦到远山的轮廓之下，但拂晓却还没从那个地方升起，只剩几颗晨星，安静细碎地点缀在天幕上。

Squalo来找他的时候看到的就是这样一副情景，室内的灯光明明灭灭，晃动着映在XANXUS的孤单倨傲的背影上，但对方前面却是一片阴沉的夜色，只能勉强看出森林和山脊的轮廓。年轻首领的身形像要融化在其中，在晨曦到来之前，就会随着这片黑暗消失得一干二净。

剑士定了定神，将这些杂念全部清出头脑。他快步走上前去，站定在XANXUS的几步开外。

Squalo望着对方的背影，干脆利落地单膝下跪，语气严肃而恭敬：“BOSS。”

XANXUS转过身来看向Squalo，剑士卸下了他的佩剑，驯顺地跪在自己的面前，露出一个熟悉的发顶。

看到这头银色的杂毛，XANXUS才堪堪想起，刚才自己对垃圾们的一连串思考里，似乎并不包括Squalo，即使他是第一个跟在自己身后的那个。

自己并未想起他，XANXUS毫不犹豫地把这归因于酒精带来的、思考方面的缺漏。他不动声色，将剩下的半杯酒随意搁置在手边的围栏上，向屋内踏步走去。剑士随即起身，沉默而从容地跟上。

他们一前一后地从楼梯上迈步走下，就像要去赴一场盛大的筵席。

VARIA城堡里，干部们在大厅整备待发。

XNAXUS无视了垃圾们的行礼，自顾自地坐在属于他的宝座上，开始闭目养神。代替他发言的依旧是Squalo，银发剑士熟门熟路地跟各处确认情况。

“我跟BOSS先一步以汇报的名义进入城堡，司机呢？”

“司机是我列维雷击队的队员，已经待命，”列维试图在BOSS面前刷取存在感，他滔滔不绝道，“为了这一天，雷击队废寝忘食……”

“玛蒙，术士组有没有被发现？”Squalo无视他的废话，转头问向另外一边。

“当然没有，”婴儿兼任外场的总指挥，ta佩戴着微型掌上电脑和通讯器，斗篷下面还藏了一卷鼓鼓的东西，“六处通道已经完全在我们的掌控之中，况且城堡中的术士本来就很少。”

“别太大意了！给我把幻术保持到最后一刻！别忘了警备室也是你的！路斯利亚——”

“嗨~嗨~人家到时候会跟贝尔酱一起突入哟~”

“看着点小鬼，别让他发疯！”

“明白~”

“其他的垃圾呢？！”

“报告！VARIA各队队员已全部就绪，随时准备行动！”

“好了，那么——”Squalo一扬左手，长剑画出一道凛冽的弧光。

“出发！！！”

一辆黑色的轿车从城堡内缓缓驶出，开往彭格列本部。

XANXUS和Squalo坐在车内，以沉默相互对峙，一种诡异的尴尬气氛在二人之间弥漫开来，连开车的队员都有对此所察觉。司机偷偷地瞄着后视镜，想要观察情况，却在对上Squalo的眼神后吓出满头冷汗，他飞速移开目光、不敢再看。

车里无事可做，剑士很难不去想东想西。

这种无话可说在他俩的相处中算是少见的事，虽然自己一直是一头热的那个，但剑士自觉这几个月跟XANXUS相处得还不错，至少XANXUS对他要比对别的垃圾纵容许多。

这应该是种介于上下级和朋友中间的关系——后面那个词让Squalo忍不住恶寒了一把。

只是自己之前洗澡时，居然发生了那样的糗事，Squalo每每想到都想要捂脸捶地。

那件事对他打击甚大，他感到自己追求的荣耀被自己的某位兄弟污染了，尽管他内心的忠诚还是那样纯净。

这种纠结的情绪搅扰着Squalo，连带着他跟XANXUS独处时也觉得别别扭扭的。所以他只好强行装作无事发生，这几天在首领面前也尽量表现出克制守礼的一面，就像整个人突然变得沉稳起来一样。

而XANXUS对此不置一词。

Squalo瞄了一眼旁边的XANXUS，对方倚靠在座椅上闭目养神，就像丝毫没有察觉一般，Squalo顿时觉得更难熬了。

幸好，通讯器的响声及时拯救了这片沉默。黑发首领睁开眼睛，开启了显示屏。

Squalo终于可以大方一点地侧视，却有些不爽地发现那上面是奥塔比奥的脸。

“XANXUS大人，”对方道貌岸然的脸上带着让人恶心的关切，他显然还在自己的房间中修养，打的石膏的绷带都没有摘下来，“怎么不通知我您已经动身了？”

“我可不知道，作为VARIA的首领，还有向你汇报的义务，奥塔比奥。”XANXUS眼神疏离。

“是属下僭越了，”奥塔比奥慌忙道，他的表情更加谦卑，低下头去，“……祝您武运昌隆，顺利得到彭格列，XANXUS少爷。”

XANXUS对最后的称呼皱了皱眉，他缓缓开口：“记住，下次再见的时候，你该称呼我为‘第十代首领’。”

说完，他不等对方回应，率先结束了通讯。

VARIA城堡中。

奥塔比奥放下了通讯器，饱含喟叹地长舒一口气，轻轻答道：“是的。”

他嘴角的弧度慢慢放大，镜片后的目光却阴冷无比：

“XANXUS……少爷。”

XANXUS将通讯器收好，抬眼望向还盯着自己看的Squalo，眼神里带着戏谑：“怎么了垃圾鲛，你也想要叫叫看吗？”

Squalo觉得脸上有点发烧：“……不是。”

他吞吞吐吐道。

他一直以为，XANXUS在对待称呼的问题上比较随意，VARIA的干部们一般叫他BOSS、或者XANXUS大人，自己则是各种头衔，BOSS混蛋BOSS大少爷地混着叫，有时甚至还直呼其名，也没见XANXUS表现出被冒犯的样子。

但对方似乎尤其不喜欢被叫做少爷，特别是像刚刚奥塔比奥那样，用带着谄媚的语气称呼。

XANXUS已经是VARIA的首领，其次才是彭格列的少主，奥塔比奥最后却叫了他“少爷”。Squalo皱了皱眉头，那个戴眼镜的虽然讨人厌，却不该是这样轻浮的人才对……

“XANXUS。”剑士忍不住唤道。

XANXUS闭上眼睛，抬高了下颌，以示意自己在听。

“到时一切小心，”Squalo眉关紧锁，觉得自己这话有些多余，于是又补了一句：

“说好了，在我和我的剑折断之前，没有人能够阻挡你。”

首领发出一声轻哼，以作回应。

谁管你，垃圾鲛。

他想。

XANXUS又忍不住将眼皮撩开一条缝，但随即就被日光灼痛了视线，他重新将双眼闭起，任由着花花绿绿的视紫红质漫布视野，理所当然地错过了接下来的一幕。

此时朝阳初升，晨光终于从大地的边界缓缓升起，它攀越过远处的山脉和湖泊，又一束束地穿过茂密的森林，奋力追赶着来到车窗前，将车内的情景一并照亮。

它越过了黑发少年肩头的绶带，又越过他的眉梢，再越过了他身边那人银色的头发。

——然后安安稳稳落在黎明之剑上，染上了火与血的颜色。

tbc.


	19. 摇篮前奏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——名为“摇篮”的乐章，此刻，正式奏响。

黑色的轿车在城堡外门前停下。

两道身影自车内踏出，守卫上前验看了来人的身份证明，并且确认与之前报备的信息一致。他向无线电里说了什么，接着就退到一旁，躬身迎接车内之人。

沉重的大门缓缓开启。

“欢迎回来，XANXUS少爷。”

六点三十分。

Squalo跟随XANXUS步入庭院，他假装在欣赏城堡外庭优美的景致，实则不着痕迹地观察着各处守备的情况。

彭格列本部的规模要比VARIA大得多，这座城堡从I世开始就雄踞此地，经历两百年时光的洗礼，不断被翻新和扩建，如今已是一座雄伟的殿堂，亦是个固若金汤的要塞。

“收敛你的目光，大垃圾，”XANXUS压低了声音，嘴唇几乎看不出开阖，“那个老头子精得很，稍微露出一点破绽都能被他看出来。”

他所指的，正是此刻等候在正门前的彭格列岚之守护者，科约提·奴贾。

“科约提叔叔。”

“久违了，XANXUS少爷，”科约提向XANXUS行礼，他向来是这样恭谨严肃的人，“为九代目的安全考虑，请允许我等对您的手下进行随身搜查。”

这是进入城堡的例行检查，即使来访者是彭格列首领直属的暗杀部队成员，或是同盟家族的首领也都不能免除，一丝不苟的守护者绝不允许任何会威胁到首领安全的因素进入城堡之中。

不需搜查就可以进入城堡内的人数量少得可怜，只用两只手就可以数得过来，而XANXUS正是其中之一。

于是彭格列的少主让开一步，Squalo顺势上前接受检查，他的配剑被拆卸下来验看，浑身上下也被仔细扫描，以确认没有藏着威胁到九代目安全的物品。

科约提将佩剑交还给他，他盯着Squalo看了一会儿，在对方似有所感之前，默默收回了落在左手上目光。

“请跟我来，”科约提引他们进入城堡内，他们穿过中庭往楼上走去，“首领昨晚睡得并不太好，所以我自作主张，未去唤醒他——与您预定的会面时间，可能要晚上一到两个小时。”

“无妨，”XANXUS淡淡道，“我在房间内等待就好。”

“是，”科约提打开房间的门，低声道，“等首领醒了，我就来通知您，少爷。”

“麻烦您了，科约提叔叔。”

听到XANXUS的话，科约提只略一躬身，从外面带上了房间的门。

XANXUS靠坐在桌前，一本书在他面前静静铺开，他的手边放着一杯腾着热气的红茶。

这间起居室是XANXUS在城堡内的几个专属房间之一，在离开将近四个月之后，他终于又回到了这儿，这个自己“长大”的地方。

Squalo正来回踱步，检查着房间内有无被安装监视器和窃听器。毕竟XANXUS已经离开这里有一段时间，而他们接下来谈话的内容，绝对不能被旁人听到。

房间的主人端起茶杯嗅了嗅，然后原封不动地将它搁回桌子上。他好整以暇地看着少年剑士忙忙碌碌的身影，带着点看热闹般的坏心眼，选择不去告诉对方这个事实：四个月以来，即使身在VARIA，这所城堡内的房间，包括起居室、浴室、书房和训练处，一直都在自己的掌控之中。

Squalo仔细检查的同时，也在打量着房间里的陈设，这是XANXUS长大的房间，光是想到这一点，他内心潜藏的好奇心就能感到极大的满足。

装潢华丽的房间会有人来定期清扫，家具因此一尘不染，却刻满岁月的痕迹。浅色的窗帘、新换的床品、床头看到一半的书和旁边的矮脚凳，一切布置都跟XANXUS离开之前一模一样，与VARIA那些阴暗昏沉的房间全然不同。

剑士停停走走，倒像是个放肆的观光客，他甚至在排查之余分神想象，自家首领的少年时期是如何在这里度过的。这些桌啊床啊的，它们有幸见证了XANXUS这样一位王者是如何成长的，比起十三岁才遇见对方的自己，显然要幸运得多。

检查到最后，Squalo甚至在角落里发现了一台看上去有些年头的留声机，他蹲下身查看，却在底座看到了一个用钢笔刻出来的、歪歪扭扭的“XANXUS”。

用刻划的方式标记所有权，XANXUS或许早已忘记自己干过这样幼稚的事情，Squalo反而因为发现了这个秘密，用鼻音发出一点笑声。

XANXUS听到笑声转头看他，接着同样看到了留声机，他想起了什么，然后示意Squalo用这充满年代感的玩意放首曲子来听。

Squalo搞不明白他为何如此有闲情逸致，只好照做，他随意抽出一张放在机器上，黑色的唱片缓缓旋转，悠扬的音乐从扬声器中流淌而出。

XANXUS随手扔给Squalo一本书，剑士手忙脚乱地接了，然后乖乖坐在首领对面。

见鬼了，Squalo想，他们好像是来造反的，可现在这是什么悠闲的下午茶时光。

“科约提发现了你的左手，”XANXUS终于开口，不过声音依旧很低，几乎被音乐盖了过去。他俩离得很近，倒是可以听得清楚。

“但是他没说什么，或许认为跟他的左臂情况相同，”Squalo也尽量压低声音，但随即就发现这很难做到，“倒是无线电，还以为会被发现……这安保工作也不过如此。”

Squalo伸手抚过制服的双排扣，他们的微型通讯设备就藏在中空的假纽扣之中。剑士将它们取出，把其中一个递给XANXUS，“八点三十换第一波岗哨，现在还有四十分钟。九代目在这之前醒来的话，就按照原定的计划，以‘发现费迪里格叛逃’为由，会面之后将他生擒。若是路斯利亚他们到时，九代目还没醒……”

“直接去那老东西的房间，”XANXUS接着说道，“他的房间里有秘密通道，可以直达地下的禁地——彭格列指环就在那里。”

“嗯。”

Squalo点头，随意翻着手里的书。

整个“摇篮”的核心任务都在他俩身上，一来是控制九代目、逼迫他让位于XANXUS，但这势必引得一部分人的反对；所以才有了第二个任务，即得到彭格列指环。

它们是整个彭格列中心权利的象征，只要XANXUS和VARIA众人拿到这七枚指环，守护者和门外顾问再如何反对，也拿他们无可奈何。

Squalo的翻书的突然速度慢了下来，他手里的是一本诗集，上面页页都是倾诉着风花雪月的词句，对于少年剑士来说，却只是一段段毫无意义、矫揉造作的爬行文。

他本是毫无意义的快速乱翻，但看到某几页的随笔批注时，却忍不住将速度放慢。批注分为黑蓝两色，又以蓝色墨水的最多。Squalo看着那熟悉的、又明显不属于XANXUS黑色墨水的字迹，拧起了他的眉头。

“为什么你的书上……会有奥塔比奥的字。”他纠结地问道。

“因为奥塔比奥是我的人。”XANXUS头也没抬地回答到。

？？？？？

什么就你的人了！

鲨鱼觉得自己像被某个蠢货的雷击伞劈中了一般，整个人被“咔嚓嚓”地劈得外焦里脆，即将裂成八瓣。好在XANXUS的下一句话及时跟上，勉强止住了他整个人震惊到裂开的趋势。

“他是我小时候的辅导教师，之后便立誓效命于我，”XANXUS道，“六年前他进入VARIA，也是听从我的命令。”

“六年前……”Squalo想，那个时候XANXUS好像只有十岁，他艰涩地问道，“你那么早就想到这一步了？”

“直觉。”XANXUS淡淡回答。

让奥塔比奥前往VARIA，只有一半的原因是因为要培养自己的势力。另一部分原因他没有对Squalo讲明，那就是小时候偶然捕捉到的，奥塔比奥看向自己的眼神——除了表面浮起一层的恭敬谦和之外，那偶尔露出的、像是看着权利本身的，贪婪。

XANXUS如今不在乎手下性格贪婪与否，与之相反，他认为这样的人——比如玛蒙——很好利用。

但小时候的他，只会因这种使人不快的目光感到被冒犯。

于是干脆打发他走了。

当然，六年之后的奥塔比奥，他的眼神里已经看不出这丝破绽了，而六年之后的XANXUS，也同样成长为并不在乎这一点的男人。

XANXUS回忆了一小会儿往事，并未沉浸其中，等他抬起头的时候，就看到对面的剑士难看的脸色。

“怎么了？”他问Squalo。

“没什么。”剑士干巴巴道。

我一点没生气，Squalo面无表情地想，我既没有因为知道奥塔比奥早就是XANXUS的手下而别扭，也没有为了XANXUS先前向我隐瞒这一点而烦恼。

他怨念地看了一眼XANXUS。

XANXUS：？

在他们面面相觑时，婴儿术士的声音通过接通的无线电传来：“BOSS，我们还有十分钟就能到达城堡的停机坪，请问计划是？”

“第二套。炮火响声为信号，所有人直接进攻。”

“明白。”

“走了，垃圾鲛。”

XANXUS穿上外套，一边没什么耐心地提醒剑士，他走到角落，毫无留恋地关掉了留声机。

剑士也换下刚刚那副怨念的表情，他将佩剑仔细绑好，跟在XANXUS身后走出了房间。

四月一日早晨，八点三十分。

远程炮弹不知从何处而来，接二连三地轰炸在古老的堡身上，震耳欲聋的响声传来，地面也因为炮火不断震颤。

城堡内硝烟四起，在守卫们慌乱的脚步声中，只有一前一后的两个人，步伐节奏始终如一。

此刻，名为“摇篮”的乐章，正式奏响。

TBC.


	20. “王座”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我倒觉得，今天是个不错的日子。”

四月一日，彭格列城堡在轻柔的晨风中静默伫立。这座号称黑手党最强要塞的建筑，就像一只安稳趴伏于西西里岛的雄狮，二百年来，如同它所代表的家族一样，没有丝毫改变。

钟声自远处的钟楼响起。  
此时是早晨八点。  
下一秒，猛烈的炮火从天外而至，瞬间击碎了这片宁静的气氛。

“敌袭！敌袭！”  
“紧急联络总控制室！”  
“守备队在哪里？！赶快去确认九代目的安全！”  
“还没来得及交接！想办法联络科约提大人！”

纷乱的脚步声在城堡各处响起，是负责安保工作的第二守备队——经过一整夜的值守，现在离交接只剩不到三十分钟，而此刻，正是他们最松懈的时候。

原本在八点半应该跟第二队交接的，是城堡第三守备队。  
队长卢卡正在赶往中庭的路上，他们整队共有二十四人，跟另外四个守备队同样直属于雾之守护者布什大人，他们几位队长更是布什大人的心腹。  
这一百二十人的任务只有一个，那就是守卫彭格列城堡，确保首领的安全。

卢卡赶到中庭后，并未发现其他人的身影，他正四下搜寻着皮耶罗、也就是第二队队长的身影，就听到了身后传来的脚步声。  
两个人，一前一后，步伐很稳，与城堡中奔走的其他人明显不同。  
卢卡缓缓掏出枪，然后飞速转身对准了来人——  
“Xanxus少爷？！”

“卢卡，”Xanxus还是那副臭着脸的表情，皱眉道，“你在做什么？”  
顿了顿，又问，“发生了什么事？”

“是敌袭，”卢卡松了一口气，紧接着飞速解释起来，他奉劝Xanxus赶快回到房中，那样才足够安全。  
“回什么房间，就让我看看是谁这么不怕死，敢来挑衅彭格列家族。”  
Xanxus掏出了他的双枪，在卢卡看不到的地方，他的嘴角勾起了一丝奇异的微笑：“这也是我身为彭格列少主的责任。”  
卢卡大为触动，他感慨地望了Xanxus一眼，这才发现他的身后还有一个银发剑士。  
——是手下吧？

“几分钟了。”Xanxus突然问道。  
？卢卡不明就里，就听那个银发少年道：“五分钟！”  
“自第一声炮火响起，已经过了五分钟，”Xanxus似乎是在解释给卢卡听、又像在自言自语，他转而问向卢卡：“联络上父亲或者科约提叔叔了吗？”

“还没有，科约提大人本来应该在办公室，现在却不知去向，”卢卡转动着无线电的调频，焦急道，“而且不知为何，电波干扰很厉害，总控制室的消息也是断断续续的。”  
“这样啊，”Xanxus目光一暗，看向了一旁的Squalo。  
两侧通道传来了约二十人的脚步声，应该是第三守备队的队员赶到了，卢卡忙于聆听吵杂的无线电，一边调一边抱怨道：“真是见鬼，现在什么都听不清了！跟这日子一样，糟糕透了——”

剑光闪过。  
卢卡的话才说到一半，突然感觉背上剧痛，他向前踉跄了两步，然后难以置信地回头。  
是跟随在Xanxus背后的那个银发少年。

卢卡又向他们身后看去——刚刚赶来的哪里是守备队，那特殊的黑色制服，分明是二十几个VARIA的杀手！  
他恍惚想通了什么，指了指面无表情的Xanxus，终于明白自己的蠢钝。  
卢卡嘲讽地笑了笑，却再也没有力气说话，他扑通一声倒在地上，坠入黑暗前，仿佛听到Xanxus带着些笑意，道：  
“是吗？我倒是觉得，今天这个日子……正好。”

“VOI——！你说什么日子正好？！”Squalo问。  
Xanxus正把外套脱下，当成披风一样搭在肩上，闻言看了他一眼：“当然是把老家伙拉下马的日子。人都到齐了吗？”

从两旁通道进入中庭的，正是VARIA的几位干部和由Squalo训练的突击队。  
“还真是坏呀～Boss～”路斯利亚举起娇俏的小拇指，扭着腰道。  
“玛蒙应该已经成功潜入了总控制室，”Squalo拽下卢卡的无线电，指挥道，“其余人，就按照计划前往各自负责的区域，我跟Boss负责九代目那里，记住，小心科约提·奴贾。”  
“是！”

彭格列城堡远处的山林之中，负责炮击的成员正按照计划，瞄准不同的区域进行攻击。

彭格列城堡，庭院里，大量在分堡的家族成员想要进入堡内支援，却发现门窗均已被落下的铁帘封死，雷击队把守着城堡的每一个出入口。

中庭和一楼原本是守备队交接的地方，但是第二队队长皮耶罗死亡，第三队队长卢卡遭人袭击、生命垂危，缺少指挥的五十名守备队成员与VARIA十五名突击队成员交起火来，逐渐落于下风

彭格列城堡，二楼。这是家族成员最多的一个楼层，东侧和西侧分别由路斯利亚和贝尔负责。

彭格列城堡，三楼。总控制室的监控陆续失灵，不仅内部的无线电干扰强烈，对外的消息同样无法传达出去。  
本该隐藏的六处通道也失去了控制，负责人焦头烂额地看着屏幕上被攻陷的区域，决定开启停机坪，让九代目安全逃离。

彭格列城堡，四楼。  
九代目的房间里空无一人，扑了个空的Xanxus并不意外，他对Squalo说道：“去‘王座’。”  
那个老家伙一定在那里。

Xanxus口中的“王座”，是城堡内的一个隐蔽房间，里面除了一把椅子之外什么都没有，却是作为彭格列首领地位的象征。  
——在彭格列漫长的时光中，除了长长久久被分为两半的戒指，就属这把历史同样悠久的椅子，最能象征着权利本身了。  
所以Xanxus笃定，九代目一定是逃到了那里，然后坐在那把椅子上——直到他还能作为这座城堡的王的最后一刻。

“队长！卢卡队长！”  
卢卡昏昏沉沉地被摇晃着醒来，他费力地睁开眼睛，看到了一张熟悉的面孔。  
“莫……”  
“是我！队长！您还活着真是太好了……”戴着针织帽的男子哽咽道，“我这就帮您包扎！”  
卢卡挥手打断了他的动作，他从怀中费力地掏出了一个小玩意，塞到了这位下属的手上。卢卡艰难地跟他交代了一些事情，抬手指向不远处的一个灯盏。  
“去吧，”他的声音越来越微弱，“去阻止……Xanxus……”  
他的手垂了下去。

男子呆呆地来到他手指的方向，伸手转动灯盏，一个暗门悄无声息地开启了。  
暗门后是一个隧道，里一片漆黑，台阶蜿蜒向上。男子又回头看了一眼卢卡，他握紧手中那造型恐怖的饰品，转身冲进了隧道。  
——全力阻止Xanxus！

与此同时。  
Xanxus与Squalo赶到了“王座”，房间里一片昏暗，果然是除了四周的几幅壁画和中心的一把座椅再无其它。

座椅之上并没有人。

Squalo皱眉道：“VOI——！怎么没有人？！九代目在哪？！”  
“怎么没有，”Xanxus示意他向某个方向看去，“他一直都在那里。”

Squalo的呼吸在刹那间错了一拍：他竟然没有感觉到任何的气息！  
“VOI——！谁在那里？！”  
那道身影收起了等待的姿态，缓缓走上前来。  
Squalo绷紧了浑身上下的肌肉，那身影不像是九代目，有点眼熟，那是谁？！

Xanxus眼神晃动，却是已经认出了来人，他仍旧感到不可思议：这个人为何会在此处？  
随着那人的接近，墙壁上的灯盏也依次被点亮，照亮了他严肃的面容。

“日安，Xanxus少爷。”  
科约提·奴贾语气冷硬，问道。  
“您为何会在此处？”

tbc.


	21. 地狱残影

“——您为何会在此处？”

九代目的岚之守护者如此问道。

科约提·奴贾是个认真严肃、一丝不苟的人。Xanxus刚被接到城堡的那段日子里，没少受到来自彭格列旁支的针对，下人们因他是私生子的缘故十分怠慢，甚至干部之中也不乏质疑他身份的人存在。  
唯独奴贾，作为Xanxus的礼仪教师，始终对他尊敬以待，直到再也没人敢对他的身份提出质疑。而“Xanxus少爷”这个称呼从奴贾的口中说出，也绝不会像奥塔比奥一样令人感到不快。

但此时明显不是什么回忆师生情的时刻，奴贾目光灼灼地直盯着Xanxus，语气冷硬，似乎已经洞穿了一切。

“那么，你又是为何会在此处呢？奴贾。”  
Xanxus不答，反问道。  
“……我在此处为首领断后。”过了半晌，奴贾逐字逐句道，“这场突袭的时机太巧合了，很明显是对方趁着守护者不在、城堡守备空虚时进攻的——这是一场针对九代目的阴谋。”

Xanxus盯着对方的眼睛，静默片刻，淡淡道：“您分析得有理。”  
“那么，请容我再问一遍，Xanxus少爷，”奴贾道，“您在此处，究竟是为了什么呢？”

“当然是来确认父亲的安全，”Xanxus从容回答，如果不是额上细密的冷汗，真可以称得上是神情自若，“就跟您一样，科约提叔叔。”

“这句话，老朽实在不敢苟同，”奴贾的脸色变得更加难看，甚至连敬语也不再使用了，“率领手下攻击本部、杀害城堡守备的家族成员、带着武器和杀手来到九代目可能藏身的密室——”

奴贾抬高音调、厉声喝问道：“你就是这样担心第九代首领的安危的吗？！Xanxus？！”

果然。Xanxus想，想要瞒过这几个老狐狸，真是太难了。  
科约提·奴贾会在此处，说明九代目早已转移。而“王座”中的岚守，不过是留下为首领断后的诱饵。  
——他等待的，正是策划这起反叛事件后来到密室，准备刺杀九代目的幕后黑手。

Squalo站在Xanxus身后，紧紧盯着奴贾，他把全部精力都放在了对面的人身上，浑身上下的肌肉绷得紧紧的，长剑也按定在侧。

即使是在这个时刻，剑士的心中却仍抱有一丝侥幸——会不会还留有一丝余地？

然而Xanxus却不想保留这份余地了。  
彭格列的少主拿出他的枪，缓慢而又平稳地端了起来，指向了对面的奴贾。他勾起嘴角，向奴贾露出了一个充满野心的笑容：  
“正是如此——你这个臭老头。”

双方各据一处，遥遥而立。室内灯火昏暗，让人看不清奴贾脸上的神色。

Squalo看到后在内心直呼不妙，作为九代目的心腹重臣，岚守可谓是彭格列六大干部里最难对付的人——即便是在跟Xanxus二对一的当下，他们也没有百分之百的把握可以在对方的手上全身而退。

VARIA的档案库里，保存着奴贾在成为干部之前的有关资料，任务成功率96. 8%，一个相当可怕的数字，哪怕在VARIA成员之中也很难有人能够超过他。因此，在行动开始之前，Squalol曾经屡次提醒垃圾们小心，尽量避免跟这个男人正面对上。

谁都没想到的是，最终却是自己和XANXUS与对方狭路相逢。  
等等……！  
Squalo一惊，又察觉到另一个不妙之处：九代目和奴贾的反应太快了，距离袭击开始只有仅仅半个小时，但对方已经针对计划的中心环节，迅速做出了应对。

并且，看奴贾的态度，九代目他们似乎已经掌握大部分的细节，这比起玛蒙推算的时间要快上整整一倍——还是有人通知了他们！

该死的！究竟是哪里走漏的消息？！

“Xanxus，你居然胆敢背叛对你有养育之恩的父亲，”奴贾厉声道，“背叛九代目！”

“哼……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈！！！！”听了奴贾的质问，Xanxus先是垂首低笑，继而像是情不自禁一般，放声大笑起来。  
“我背叛他？”  
“我可真没看错他啊，那个臭老头！”  
“他果然……是一个伪君子！”  
Xanxus笑得尽兴后，才慢慢抬起头，用他那双猩红的眼与奴贾对视。

“……你说什么？！”

Xanxus在一瞬间就丢掉了他那张大少爷的面具，露出了Squalo最为憧憬的獠牙。  
他当着奴贾的面，用旁人从没听过的粗暴言语对不在现场的九代目大放厥词：

“我哪里说错了吗？那个虚伪、懦弱、无能的臭老头！甚至在这种时候，都只顾夹着尾巴逃跑——他根本不配领导彭格列！”

“放肆！”奴贾高声打断他，“九代目不是那样的人！给我注意你的身份和措辞！”

“我的身份？”听到这句话，Xanxus的嘴角勾出了怪异的弧度。

下一秒，他像是发现了新大陆般，用与刚刚截然相反的语气缓缓道：

“——在那里吧。”

“……”奴贾警惕地望着他，并未回答。

“那个懦夫，就藏在画的后面吧？”

Xanxus盯着奴贾身后的壁画，更加确定了自己的推测。刚刚对方始终将这副画挡在自己的视线外，也就是说，九代目逃生的密道很可能就在画的后面。

他将双枪瞄准奴贾的身后：“我是什么身份，等会问问那老头子就知道了！”

“——炎之锤！！！”

就在Xanxus与奴贾对峙之时，Squalo留心研究了一番四周：如果说一处壁画就是一条秘密通道，那么排除掉他们的来路、即九代目的起居室，另外三条中必定有一条将会通往地下——也就是彭格列指环的所在地。

更有可能的是、九代目此时也在那里。

是哪一条？

Squalo借着昏暗的灯火四下巡视，奴贾身后的那条被他首先排除了——一个负责断后的、以严谨著称的守护者，不会将首领的去向如此粗糙地隐藏起来——那么正确答案就在左右幅画其中之一的背后。

还未等他仔细判断，Xanxus的“炎之锤”已经毫不留情地攻向奴贾的正后方！

“轰”地一声，威力堪比炮弹般的枪击将壁画连同后方的墙壁轻易击垮，密道机关土崩瓦解、化为的烟尘瞬间，一道早已准备多时的身影从废墟后面突然窜出，袭向毫无准备的Xanxus！

“——是陷阱！！！！”

Squalo只来得及喊出几个音节。

刹那间，前些日子一直萦绕在他心头的不安迅速涌了上来。仓惶裹挟着难以言说的恐惧，宛如一双无形的大手，其中一只紧紧扼住了他的咽喉，另一只在他身后、以无媲的巨力推动着他冲上前去。

剑士的速度本就很快，这下受到本能的驱使，更是要比那道跌跌撞撞的身影快得多。也幸好如此，Squalo得以在那片浓雾般的残影接触到Xanxus之前，率先与偷袭者撞了个满怀。

剑士在相撞的一瞬间就察觉了不妥，他扫起一阵剑气，将身后的人荡开几步，然后头也没回地大喊：

“VOI——！！！”

Xanxus被Squalo一道不轻不痒的剑气挥退了几步，此时他已经反应过来，自己是被老谋深算的奴贾算计了。他想斥责某条垃圾鲛多管闲事，却被接下来眼前的一幕将那些还未出口的嫌弃哽在喉咙。

“！”

——原本袭向Xanxus的人周身包裹着一片浓雾，却在中途就与Squalo重重撞在一起。

二人倒向一处，他们身体接触的部分，也从躯干开始逐渐化为了虚无，雾气蒸腾一般，渐渐消失在室内。

Squalo身形已经消失得差不多了，他低头看去，发现自己只剩下头部和四肢还能看出形状，索性便不去管它。

他背对着Xanxus，一把拽住偷袭的人，头也不回地喊话：

“给我等着！！！”

“——我马上就回来！！！”

十分钟之前。

“王座”之中，终于劝说九代目成功离开的科约提·奴贾在房间里静静等候。他的对面就是通往九代目起居室的密道，也许就是下一秒，这次叛乱行动的策划者就会从那里走出来。

也许，九代目知道那个人是谁。

他回想起首领刚才的表情，九代目的面容如此平静，奴贾却仍旧看出了一丝隐藏在这平静之下的哀伤，九代目维持着这样的表情，要求奴贾与自己一同前往地下。

奴贾难得地违抗了他的命令。

他想，也许自己同样知道，这位策划者是谁。

“我将留在这里，BOSS，”奴贾道，“如果您不愿意做下这个决断，那么就由我来吧。”

Timoteo注意到他用了“决断”这个字眼，这意味着某些一直被隐瞒的事情，已经被自己的老朋友洞悉了。

他沉重地叹了一口气，开口：“抱歉奴贾，老朽实在是……”

“您无需感到抱歉，今天倘若换成是其他人，我相信大家也会这么做的，”奴贾道，“这是身为守护者的责任。”

“只不过——如果稍后前来与您汇合的不是我……仍旧需要您，下定最后的决心。”

身后传来机关开启的声音，打断了奴贾的回忆。

来人伤得不轻，后脑遭到的重击让他说话颠三倒四，在脑震荡的影响下，只讲明白了自己是第三守备队的一员。

守备队由雾守常年负责，因此奴贾并无太多印象，他皱着眉头听着这位名叫莫列提的年轻人断断续续、还夹杂着干呕的汇报。

Xanxus。

——果然是他。

“辛苦你了，先找个安全的地方躲起来吧。”说不清楚是失望还是愤怒，奴贾对着莫列提道。

莫列提摆了摆手，从怀里又掏出一个小物件，双手呈上。

“这是？！……你想要做什么？”奴贾看着莫列提手心中的指环——雾状的人脸在那上面纠缠扭曲，简直就是来自地狱的亡灵。

“是我们卢卡队长的遗物。”莫列提吐字缓慢，在奴贾痛惜的目光里做下了决定。  
“请允许我祝您一臂之力，科约提大人，以地狱之名，我将倾尽全力，阻止Xanxus！”

“你刚刚说，那是什么？”Xanxus问道。

“骨残像指环，”奴贾道，他看着Xanxus没有一丝波动的表情，继而解释：“它的另一个称呼——”

“地狱指环。”

全世界仅有六枚的地狱指环，它们究竟是如何出现在世界上的，现在已经无从知晓。在很长一段时间里，以这些戒指为中介与恶魔签订契约的风潮，曾经深受大人物们的追捧——约定带来的诱惑实在是太大了，只需要一场酣梦，那些耗费无数心血才能得到的财富、地位、名声和权力，瞬间就能够被收拢在掌中。

没有人能够拒绝这样的契约，即使是以灵魂为代价。

恶魔签订了协议，哪怕再老谋深算的人类，在即将偿还代价时也无法逃避自己的命运。果然，没过太久，诅咒一般的厄运就陆续降临到这些人的身上。

一个又一个惨案的降临像是警示，告诫着妄想得到它的人们，那诱惑的背后究竟是什么。于是地狱指环又迅速被列为了禁忌的物品，从尸体上被摘下，像废铁一样被丢弃，像瘟疫一样被人们避之不及。

深海中、地底下、坟墓里，地狱指环重新散落于世间，潜藏在黑暗的角落。最终，幸运地等来了自己真正的持有者——术士。

这些阴险狡诈的超能力者们，似乎早就习惯了厄运常伴身侧。术士与指环达成了默契的协作关系，从此，地狱指环就在某些术士家族或者流派的手中代代相传，那些骇人听闻的传说也就此沉寂下来。

卢卡手里的地狱指环是他妻子的遗物，而他深知自己无法驾驭这名为“骨残像”的戒指，只是作为纪念随身携带。他在死前将它交给了莫列提，而莫列提以死亡的代价作为交换，启用了它。

浓雾团团，四周的空间被极度地扭曲着。

突然，黑紫的浓雾中出现了一个深深的漩涡，“王座”里消失的Squalo拽着莫列提，在漩涡中心弹了出来，摔倒在一处。

“喂，这是哪？”Squalo晃了晃手里的人，“切、死了吗？”

还没开始打就当场去世的对手，Squalo还是第一次见到，他把莫列提丢到一边，开始琢磨怎么从这个鬼地方出去。

来时的入口已经消失了，Squalo在雾气里试探地跑了跑，这个诡异的空间可以一直延伸，直线的距离上似乎不存在出口。

剑士开始坐地思索出去的方法，要知道现在外面可是分秒必争——Xanxus对上奴贾占不到便宜，更何况还有个情况不明的九代目。

Squalo闭目思索的时候，身后的空间再次传来异动，他迅速起身，紧紧盯着那个更大的漩涡中心，却没想到出现了一个令人意外的身影。

“Xanxus？！”

tbc. 


	22. 迷雾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “因为那是一双没有愤怒的眼睛。”

Xanxus慢慢从地上站了起来，拍了拍衣袖上不存在的尘土，问：“这是哪里？”

“……我要是知道就好了。”Squalo很快从震惊中恢复过来，疑惑道：“你是怎么进来的？被奴贾打败了？”

“不小心着了道，”Xanxus飞快扫了他一眼，从腰后掏出了他的双枪，“得赶紧从这鬼地方出去……我要亲自处决那个老东西。”

“……”看到他亮出武器，Squalo叹了口气，颇为无奈地抚上了自己的佩剑。

“走吧，大少爷，”剑士道，“我们去找出口。”

Xanxus和Squalo步行在浓厚的迷雾里。

这里的雾气并不是水汽形成的，反而透出一种不详的紫黑色，十分诡异。

“这样根本分不清方向……我们不会是在同一个地方打吧？”Squalo边走边道，看着身边人平静的神情，嘲讽道，“你还真不着急。”

“……你认为，这片雾气是什么？”Xanxus没理会他的挑衅，反问。

Squalo低头思考了一番：“谁知道呢。也许是某种新的化学武器，要么就是机关，总不可能是催眠吧？——毕竟我们还能彼此交流，除非你也是我想象出来的？”

“那个偷袭我的人呢？”Xanxus突然又想起这件事。

“死了。”Squalo一秒钟也没有犹豫：“死得不能再透了。”

Xanxus低嗤了一声，似乎是在嘲讽蝼蚁的自不量力。

他们在迷雾里行走了大概二十分钟，突然，Squalo像是发现了什么一般扯向Xanxus：“VOI！那里好像有一点不一样！”

雾气，并不像雨滴或是雷电有着特定的走向，人们并不知它何时出现，又因何渐起，等反应过来时却往往已经身处雾气之中。

Squalo所指的那处却有些不同。

那看起来是一处“源头。”

紫色的雾旋绕在一处，颜色浓重得几乎成了黑色，仿佛是一只巨大的眼睛，贪婪而静默地盯着面前的两人，想要将他们拖入后方的地狱之中。

“……如果这是陷阱，也未免太粗糙了一些。”Squalo嫌弃地盯着那个地方。

“不错。”Xanxus口中这么说着，却飞快地将子弹上膛，抬起右手，对准漩涡的中心便是数枪。

子弹接连射出，却接二连三地被漩涡吞没，围绕着中心的雾气只是稍稍散开片刻，就重新聚拢在一处。

Xanxus不发一言，将左手也抬起一并攻击。这次雾气消散的时间更久一些、范围也更大却足以让二人看清雾气之后被隐藏的狭窄裂缝！

“Squalo。”Xanxus低声唤道。

银发剑士心领神会，Squalo将“黎明”横于身前，准备下一次与Xanxus合力攻击那处漩涡。

Xanxus重新将子弹上膛，而Squalo也快步冲向前方，准备使出他的“鲛特攻”。

剑士起步的同时，在他身后，Xanxus也缓缓端起右手进行瞄准……目标却不是漩涡。

“Xanxus”将枪口对准背对着他的Squalo的后心，而对方此时已经高高抬起了左手的剑。

他的嘴角勾起一丝胜利的微笑，扣下了扳机。

“砰！”

他睁大了眼睛。

剑士在他眼前消失了。

而下一秒，冰冷的剑刃便出现在他颈侧。

“我不是说过了吗？”一瞬间就绕到他身后的Squalo在他耳边嘲讽道：“‘如果这是陷阱，未免也太拙劣了一些。’”

“你还有三秒钟，术士。”银发鲨鱼将长剑更向里寸进了一些，锋利的剑刃已经割开了少许颈部的皮肉。

“是解除幻觉，还是让我就这样割掉你的脑袋。”

“Xanxus”、或者说，莫列提，此时内心复杂，缓缓问道：“你是什么时候看出来的？”

“两秒，”Squalo面无表情道，“从最开始。”

“……我还能问句为什么吗？”

“一秒。不能，垃圾。”Squalo眼中寒光一闪：“鲛特攻！”

飓风一般的剑气将莫列提卷起切割，随着对方的重重落地，Squalo才觉得胸口的郁气舒缓了那么一些。

——明明浑身上下都是破绽，还好意思问自己从哪里看出来的。

银发剑士嫌弃地想到。

对手比预想的还要菜，Squalo甩掉了剑身上的血，真正打量起周围的雾气来。他被卷进这片幻觉已经三十分钟，不能再拖了，Xanxus还在外面。

……奇怪。

Squalo眯起眼睛打量着头顶的雾。

他怎么觉得，这片雾气的颜色，比刚刚更深了一些。

剑士的不远处，莫列提的躯体被浓雾吞噬，再次不见了踪影。

“‘地狱指环’，最初被制作出来，并非为了为了满足幻术师这一小群人的需求。恰恰相反，它们是人类从古至今最强烈、也是最贪婪的欲望的产物。而那个愿望正是——”

“重生（reborn）。”

tbc.


	23. 番外二·爱尔兰咖啡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S的番外

我见过那个男人三次。

不过我们应该不会再见面了。

一

那是在我家附近的咖啡馆里，白天我在广场上支着画架子给外地的游客画像，但你知道，这年头愿意花冤枉钱的人太少，我的进项几乎是无。每当这时候我就会去附近喝杯咖啡，顺便找找有没有老板慧眼识金，发现大隐于市、如此才华横溢的我。

馆子里的咖啡不知道加了什么，香得很，没有多少肉的鸡肉披萨上撒着足足的帕玛森芝士，即使冷掉味道也不错。我就着老板娘火辣的身材吃完了一份双人套餐，还额外混了几个白眼。

让我想想，我第一次遇见那个男人是什么时候。对了，是四月的某个晚上，那天晚上还挺凉的，我收了摊跟往常一样坐在咖啡馆最里面——即使我已经付清了三个月之前的欠债，她也只肯预留给我最里边的角落。

角落里光线格外昏暗，满是视觉死角，我抻长了脖子，也只能勉强看到老板娘曲线优秀的美臀——大腿被挡住了，扫兴的冰滴壶。

我只好继续环顾四周，看看有没有愿意在我身上花点钱的冤大头，门口的铃铛叮叮当当地响了起来，我抬起头，第一次见到了那个银发男人。

严格来说，那时候他还是个男孩。

那一头银发在夜里尤其显眼，我一下就注意到了他。一同注意到他的还有老板娘，她眼睛一亮，巴巴地蹿上去问这位小帅哥要来点什么，还殷勤地招呼他坐。

看到她那个样子，我才明白原来老板娘很好客也很热情，原来平日里那些不耐烦和冷淡都是有针对性的。

针对我的。

我垮起个批脸将第一杯浓缩一饮而尽，然后知道了老板娘不但对我很凶，还对我抠门。

连一杯浓缩都拆成两杯兑给我。

那银发说了他进店后的第一句话。

“一杯爱尔兰咖啡。”他说。

他的声音可跟那一头发色不怎么匹配，哑得难以置信，好在我曾听过这种声音，能够分辨得出：我爸爸被车碾死的那个晚上，我妈妈扑在他身上嚎了一整夜，然后嗓子就变成了那样。

但也有可能是饮酒过多——喝多了过期酒喉咙肿了起来，也就那样。

好在我不喝酒，只喝咖啡，可真是个好男人。

“少年人，你来错了地方，”百无聊赖中，我隔空对他喊，然后指了指招牌，“这里是咖啡馆，不是酒吧。”

而且你还未成年，喝个什么酒。我这么想着，突然有点扫兴，就没继续说。

我意识到自己的批脸还垮着，于是拿起披萨大嚼特嚼，说到底这一切关我屁事。

爱尔兰咖啡，威士忌与浓缩调成的鸡尾酒。

不好意思，本店无售。

然而他就像没听见。

“有，还是没有。”

老板娘收起轻佻的神情，打量了他很久，我注意到她的目光落在了他的左手上。

他戴着手套，似乎是义肢。

“有。”

我瞪大了眼睛，我靠，这是什么神仙待遇，难道长的好看就可以要什么有什么吗。

我连忙冲着老板娘大喊，爱尔兰咖啡，我也要。

老板娘：“滚。”

又对那银发小崽子笑眯眯说：“稍等一下，我去准备。”

这一等就是两个小时。

老板娘一直没回来，中途来了几个客人又走了，他离开吧台坐到了我旁边几个的位置上。我刚拿着餐巾纸起稿，就闻到一股极其浓重的腥锈味道。

跟我妈妈拿刀想要割死自己那天的味道一样。不过当时她没死成，在床上躺了几个月才去见上帝。

我盯着他，阴阳怪气道：“坐远点，小兄弟，你身上的味道熏到我了。”

闻言他抬头看了我一眼，这时候我才发现这银发小崽子状态差得很：脸色惨白，双颊微凹，还顶着两个黑眼圈，像极了半个月没吃饭倒在店门口的我。

哦不，也不一样，毕竟我是被老板娘嫌弃的那个。

我酸溜溜地看了他一眼，默默坐远了些。

“我身上是什么味道。”他的喉咙上下动了一下，问。

“血的味道，快熏死我了，说真的你坐远些。”我把头转到一边，继续啃我的披萨，结果一杯浓缩“咣”地从天而降，险些弄湿我起草的纸巾。

“别理马凡，小弟弟，什么血腥味，我就没闻到。”

老板娘放下杯子走过去，道：“他就是个神神叨叨的怪胎，加里波第广场附近谁不知道，他是个一月卖不出一张画的神经病。”

“你再骂？”我瞪眼。

老板娘毫不客气地瞪了回来，看着她迷人的蓝色眼睛我才堪堪想起，两个月前的欠债还没有付。

好吧，于是我又缩回角落啃披萨了。

“你来一下。”她对他说，然后带着他穿过了我面前的小过道，去了小门后边。

就在我以为爱尔兰咖啡是不是某种被和谐了不能说的交易的代名词时，老板娘又回来了，叫我暗自松了一口气。

但是那少年呢？

没人能回答我，夜已经深了，馆子里再没有别的客人。老板娘哼着小调，挂上了歇业的招牌，只留了几盏昏暗的灯。

暖黄的灯光里人影晃动，她拿起手绢，轻轻地擦拭着墙上的画，我有些嫉妒地看着那副画，还有上面的晴空、浪潮与海鸟——即使那画也是我抵给她还债的。

“咦？”她忽然转过头来，指着某处问我，“之前没有发现，你在这个角落画的是什么？只露出了一点点的这个。”

我刚好咽下了最后一块披萨。

“是鲨鱼，”我答道，“暴风雨过后，搁浅的鲨鱼。”

那天我睁眼到黎明，一直在餐巾纸上修改我的草稿。而老板娘难得地睡在了店里，凌晨的时候难得冷空气来袭，我做作地帮她披了条毯子。

她也没有醒过来。

老板娘这人对外人挺没防备，她睡得这么熟，其实我还是有些偷偷想做点什么的，比如在她漂亮的脸蛋上偷个香，但念头刚起那银发小崽子恰巧从里间走了出来——好吧，我就知道，又是这样。

他的脸色还是一样差，布满红血丝的双眼让他看起来像是个刚从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼，但是还吓不到我。

我指着他之前呆的位子上那杯爱尔兰咖啡，那是老板娘特地为他留的。他走了过去，站着把它喝完了。酒精、咖啡因、糖和奶油，每一种对于细胞都是可贵的养料，不过老板娘加了最贵的威士忌，我想那味道应该挺重的，不然他也不会越喝越慢，像被什么哽住了喉咙。

Wanta drop some tears ? 这是爱尔兰咖啡的隐喻，我猜这个银发年轻人的答案是“是”，但无处求证。

他喝完就头也不回的离开了，留着店门的“叮铃”声，消失在加里波第广场拂晓的天色里。

二

“爱尔兰咖啡”是个用于联络特殊的暗号，知道的人不超过五个。

很久以后，卡米拉突然这样告诉我，并嘱咐我如果遇到上次那个少年，一定要告诉她。

我心里一方面觉得时间已经过去五年，那个小崽子也许不会再来了，一方面又酸溜溜地想，卡米拉居然背着我跟别的男人定暗号。

她像看白痴一样看了我一眼——虽然一直以来也都是这样的眼神，然后说暗号是她的老板定的，她最多负责传个话。

好吧，我于是又舒坦了，于是请她安心入座，品尝一杯我为她特调的……浓缩。

别那么看着我，对一个右手少了两根指头的残疾人友好些不行吗？

我之前也说过，卡米拉对外人没什么防备，而她口中的“老板”却是个能惹大麻烦的家伙——大概是得罪了什么人，对方雇人拿着刀和铁棍进来搞事情，好巧不巧那天我在场，又好巧不巧地看到有人举着刀子往老板娘美丽的脸上砍，再好巧不巧地往她前面一钻……被削掉两根手指。

我的血恰巧溅到身后的画上，估计以后也没有机会补救了。

还没等我反应过来，老板娘、也就是卡米拉首先发起火来，剩余的五分钟里我目瞪口呆地看着她把外套一脱，随手抄起一根铁棍，把那几个大汉连着馆子砸了个稀巴烂。

她把铁棍随手一丢，向我走了过来，脸色复杂道：“你……你为什么……流鼻血……了？”

我随手一擦。

不是的。我本来没想看的。

但那实在太大了。

我就这么出神地回忆着，直到一个声音在我旁边响起。

“一杯爱尔兰咖啡。”

我顿了顿，抬起头。

是他。

五年过去，银发的小崽子已经长成了银发的小年轻，他的头发不知为何没有剪，只是随意扎了在脑后。五官勉强还算稍微有点挺帅，恰好是卡米拉最喜欢的那一型。

我内心警觉，绝对不能让卡米拉看到他，更何况这回他的脸色没有之前那么像鬼了，要是她还像之前那样大发花痴，作为她男友的我颜面何存。

“VOI！没有吗？”

年轻人等的不耐烦了，恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼。我没少挨卡米拉的瞪，这一眼却让我却忍不住脊背发凉。

被煮过头的咖啡味道稍稍散去，我这才闻到比上一次更浓重的血腥味，几乎把这男人包裹起来。

“有……”

“有有有～！”还没等我回答，卡米拉先扑了过来，要不是我在场，真怀疑她会直接扑上去。

“稍等一下哦～☆”

岂有此理！她居然还对他wink！

我忿忿地瞪了这个花痴女一眼，想告诉她不要仗着自己长得天底下第一好看就为所欲为，但是卡米拉丝毫没理我，她像只小百灵鸟一样，快活地钻到里间去联络“老板”了。

我怒摘围裙，对硬邦邦他道：“随意坐。”

店内已经彻底装修过，但他还是选了跟上次差不多的位置。等待的时间依旧漫长，男人靠在软椅上闭目养神，我则无视那股血腥味，在吧台后面偷偷品尝刚刚的浓缩——呸，根本就不是品尝，咖啡因为萃过头难喝得要死，要是刚才把这杯端给卡米拉，她肯定拿着棒子把我剩下的手指头也敲断。

我看着卡米拉放在吧台下面的苏格兰威士忌，心生一计。

“先生，您的爱尔兰咖啡。”

我把苏格兰威士忌混过萃浓缩的“爱尔兰咖啡”放在他的面前，低头的时候我发现他的左手似乎缠着绷带，还渗着血，心道难怪他身上的血腥味比五年前更重了。

他喝了一口，突然问我：“还会熏到你吗，垃圾画家。”

其实我有点心虚，道：“不会。”

“那挺好，”他道，“我还在想如果你答‘是’，就砍掉你的鼻子，帮你从此免去嗅觉太灵敏的烦恼。”

他恶劣地冲我笑笑，那样子有点眼熟，让我想到了某种海洋生物，浑身上下都是危险的味道，我想那个银发小崽子没准真是堕落了，堕落到了暗处，成为了西西里岛随处可见的黑手党喽啰。

等人的一个小时里，银发男人把那杯特调的爱尔兰咖啡喝完了，评价道：“难喝死了。”

是难喝，我故意的。

他的目光在墙上流连得有些久，是在看我当年用来抵债的画，我的手指断掉后就没再继续画画了，卡米拉就按照时间把它们一一挂在后面的墙上。  
“猛兽画得不错，”他问我，“最后一副是什么。”

我摇了摇头。

他口中的最后一副，正是我第一次遇见他的那个晚上，在餐巾纸上起的草稿。不过时间太久远，草稿又抽象，我也记不得当时究竟想画什么。

卡米拉终于回来了。

“客人，爱尔兰咖啡已经准备好……了，请跟我来。”她看了一眼他面前的杯子，顿了一下才继续说。

他们还是进到了里间，这一次我的耳朵也很灵敏，听到了机械运作的咔咔声，大概是与某处相连的密道被打开的声音。

卡米拉回到店里后也盯着草稿看了一会儿，不过很快就放弃了。她重新煮了一份浓缩，坐在我的面前。

“那个小帅哥有话带给你。”

“小帅哥？哪个，我怎么没看到。”我道。

“马凡，如果你有一天心胸变得开阔，上帝没准感动到会把你那两根手指头还回来。”卡米拉没好气道，“他说，‘狮子’。”

说罢又看了那草稿一眼：“我可没看出哪里像狮子。”

我却看出来了。

邪门，还真的是狮子，而且越看越像。我甚至找到了它眼睛和脊背的位置。上帝，要是能把两根指头还给我让我画完它就好了，再说变得心胸开阔，听上去也不赖。

“马凡，听我说，”卡米拉抱着我的胳膊道。

“我有一个提议。”

三

那就是我能回忆起来的所有的事了。

最后一次见到那个男人也已经是十五年前的事情，所以当他第三次出现在我眼前时已经长成了一位俊美的青年人。时隔二十年，要不是那一头银发，我还真认不出来他就是那一晚像个鬼一样出现在店门口的小崽子。

“VOI！垃圾画家，生意怎么样？”

他往窗户边采光最好的位置上一坐，冲我喊了一声：“一杯爱尔兰咖啡！”

我才发现这人嗓门怎么这么大，差点没把我咖啡馆的屋顶掀开。

今天是安娜第一天上学的日子，卡米拉自然要去接她。其实我也想接可爱的女儿放学，完了最好再跟老婆来个二人世界，结果被她嫌弃地赶了回来，说今天有VARIA的大人物要来，无论如何也要留一个人看店。

没想到VARIA的“大人物”就是这个男人……和他身后的这位？

“爱尔兰咖啡不是我点的，是他。”

他扯着同行的黑发男人坐下，对我道。

是谁都一样了。我拿起手机点开了某个软件，按下了强尼一先生专属“爱尔兰咖啡”的按钮，在附加信息栏里输入了“VARIA”。

三分钟后强尼一先生就回信了，诚惶诚恐请Xanxus先生光临他的工作室。

我向那个高大的黑发男人转述了这句话，换来银发一个惊讶的眼神。

“这次怎么这么快。”他问。

我看了看自己右手的两根机械手指。

大人，时代变了。

等来了该来的人，今日休店。终于又变成我跟他两个人呆在馆子里，跟二十年前的那个晚上没有太大的差距。

几年前我跟卡米拉结婚后，水到渠成地加入了彭格列，强尼一先生帮我安上了可以媲美原件的手指头。

不过长久未动笔，我灵感枯竭，已经不怎么画画了，毕竟画了也卖不出去。于是最终也只画完了那副狮子草稿，安娜很喜欢它，卡米拉把它摆在最中间。

银发男人望着狮子的红眼睛出神，我把爱尔兰咖啡往他面前一摆，这才注意到他的无名指上，与刚才那个长相凶狠的黑发男人同样的戒指正闪闪发光。

“结婚了？”跟里面那位？我用眼神这么问他。

“啊。”他接过杯子慢慢喝着，也许是我这次糖加的太多了，居然从银发男人的眼睛里读出了名为满足的情绪。

“那可真是不幸啊，兄弟，”我回忆起被卡米拉修正的种种，心有戚戚：“人家都说婚姻是坟墓。”

正说着，那个高大的黑发男人已经回到了店内，他也已经喝光了杯子里的爱尔兰咖啡。

他俩一前一后走出了店门，外头日光正好，两个长长的影子交织在一起，逐渐消失在人海中。

我耳边只剩下银发男人的话独自回响。

“——那太好了”，他说。

“正适合我。”

END.


	24. 隐现的缝隙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是Xanxus，他确信。
> 
> 那就是他。

地狱跟自己想象中不尽相同，没有沸腾的岩浆，没有灼热的火焰。恰恰相反，目之所及尽是一片黑暗，能感受到的只有无尽的死寂与空虚。

原来死去竟是这样的感觉。

那么现在还在思考的，是自己落入地狱的灵魂吗？

『这里是生与死之间的缝隙。』

一个声音突然响起。

『而你，自交易开始的一刻，早已身在地狱之中。』

“谁？！”莫列提一惊，立即回过神来。他四下张望，发现已经无法触碰到自己的身体，似乎整个人已经融进了这片令人绝望的死寂，只剩下被献祭的灵魂。

『吾即是地狱本身。』

那簌簌低语仿佛是恶魔的呢喃，没有任何预兆与凭借就直接出现在他的脑海中。同时，一股外来的力量侵占了他的思维领域，企图吞噬他仅剩的一点点自我。

莫列提试图摇晃脑袋驱赶，却无济于事，他灵魂的残渣被霸道地撕扯、翻搅着。脑子、或者说、脑子原本在的地方剧痛无比。

这份疼痛意外给他了一份真实感，就像自己还活着一样。

『……说出你的愿望，敲门者。』

那力量侵吞他残留的意志无果，半晌，才似乎并不大情愿地开口。

『付出你的代价……我将帮你，实现它。』

“地狱指环，撕裂空间，这种借由邪物施展的妖术，身为岚之守护者的你却毫不意外，科约提。”Xanxus道。

“别将这与那些为了私欲的交易混为一谈——在紧急情况下采用的合理手段，制造出一个将人困住的空间，”奴贾道，“目的是阻止更大的伤亡。”

“说的挺好，”Xanxus夸他，“再多说两句，我甚至可以帮你补充，‘蠢人总是认为他们牺牲了自己，就能换来和平与救赎’——这都是他们的自以为是。”

“那么，你也不需要这种自以为是了。”奴贾反问他，“恕我提醒，如果S.Squalo没有挡在你的面前，此刻被拉入异空间的就该是你，Xanxus。”

Xanxus的动作有一瞬间的僵硬。

奴贾继续道：“其他的家族成员也是一样，你和Superbi·Squalo，以及其他的VARIA成员，你们将枪口对向了错误的人，只为达成了你的野望。”

“礼仪课吗，”VARIA的少年首领嘲讽一笑，“给八岁的小孩子上一堂确实不错，教他们如何护着彭格列养的狗。”

“‘将不朽的荣耀铭刻于心。’”

“这是你回到彭格列后，我教你的第一句话。”

“我应该教你更多的，比如如何收束自己的贪欲，而不是放任这恶念。”岚守的声音渐渐低了下去：“当初九代目亲自任命我成为你的家庭教师，我本以为自己已经尽到了职责，但事实是并没有——戕害袍泽、背叛家族、甚至妄图谋害九代目……你变成现在这样，我难辞其咎。”

“不朽的荣耀，”Xanxus将目光放远了一瞬，好似被勾起了刚刚进入彭格列的回忆，但下一刻他的目光又重新回到了奴贾身上，语气无不讥讽，“像你们这样的腐朽之物，也是彭格列世代传承的啊，奴贾。”

奴贾慢条斯理脱下了自己的制服，由于义肢的关系，他所有的外套都缺少一只袖子，已经成为了他个人的标志。

黑色的西服外套被他紧紧攥住，紧接着，连同他最后的风度，被远远甩到了一旁。

“听好了，你这忘恩负义的小白眼狼。”

“地狱指环创造出的异空间，除非持有者失去战斗能力或对手丧命，不会产生出口。”

“莫列提绝不会让S.Squalo逃脱，”奴贾道，“这里是属于我们的战场——想要追上九代目，就从我的尸体上踏过那一步吧。”

彭格列的岚守抚上义肢的表面，看似笨重的外表下是只有他才能辨认的细小纹路。奴贾找到了他想要找的地方，右手的指腹微微挪动几下，感应器瞬间解读了动作指令。细小的零部件顺着冰冷的纹路解构重组，层层叠叠向外扩展。泛着光泽的金属关节宛如绽放的霜花，瞬间互相嵌合，组成了新的形状。

机械臂的新造型，让人感觉不到一点那是作为某个人身体一样的存在，但它的尾端的接受腔又确确实实连接在了奴贾的臂膀上，在岚守冷淡的目光中，镶嵌于末端的两排钢刃铮然弹出直指Xanxus，露出凛凛杀机。

这是他的左手，也是他的武器。

名为“狼牙。”

“纠正你一点，科约提，我并没有‘背叛彭格列’，”Xanxus听完科约提的慷慨陈词，也掏出了他的双枪以作回应。

枪身上是鲜红的“X”，就这样落入对峙二人彼此的双眼。

“恰恰相反，我是第十代候补，所做的一切都是为了为终止九代目腐朽的统治、挽回家族的名誉所采取的合理手段。”

“以彭格列十代目之名，科约提·奴贾。”

Xanxus将枪口缓缓上抬，对准了面前的岚之守护者：“失格的礼仪教师，我现在赋予你一次挽回名誉的机会。”

“你杀死我，或者我杀死你——如你所愿。”

地狱指环创造的幻境中，Squalo仍旧在搜索着可能的出口，但浓厚的迷雾扰乱了原本敏锐的感官，也扭曲了周身的一切，时间和空间在幻境中失去了原本的意义，Squalo甚至不能肯定自己在这里度过的时间与外界是否一致——有两个小时、三个小时、或者更长？

“可恶的妖术。”剑士低声咒骂。

幻境还在，这说明它的主人、或者说目前的持有者还活着，Squalo十分确信。刚刚的鲛特攻他用了十成十的力气，那种程度的垃圾不足以在他的剑招下活下来。

有什么在帮助他？

——那指环。

剑士回忆起在王座时的情景，他走得有些累了，好在脑子还很清醒，于是他干脆坐地分析：“玛蒙构建的幻觉并不借助指环，而是本身的能力，最多再加上‘那个力量’。

“那么那个垃圾很可有能不是真正的术士，而是借用了指环力量的普通人……对了，重要的是指环，它的力量帮助他伪装自己、制造幻境、混乱时空、甚至在受到致命伤后依旧活着。

“既然一切的源头都是那枚指环，毁了它，应该就能从这该死的雾气里出去了。”

“说得不错，Squalo先生，”话音刚落，莫列提的声音从迷雾上方传来，“不愧是连科约提大人称赞过的剑士，你被困在这个缝隙里已经将近四个小时，竟然还能如此冷静。”

四个小时……！

Squalo内心剧烈地颤抖了一下，面上依旧不露声色：“Voi——！滚出来！垃圾！跟老子真剑胜负！”

“这是不可能的，因为我不是你的对手，”莫列提道，“我不会现身，也不会放你出去，我已经向指环支付了代价，绝对要将你困在这里。这片空间是生与死之间的夹缝，直到我们俩其中之一迈向死亡才会打开——这就是我的觉悟。”

“我还替卢卡队长为你准备了另一份礼物，”莫列提道，“希望你喜欢。”

杀气！

Squalo转身的时候隐隐察觉出不对，这份杀气太过明显也太过熟悉，是跟方才那份仿冒品完全不同的、正真属于Xanxus的气息。

他转过身，在惊诧中对上了一双陌生却也熟悉的眼睛。

“Xanxus……”

不是低劣的幻觉或是什么人假扮，Squalo看向他腰间的双枪，那是Xanxus不久前才托强尼一改造的，容量七发的弹匣改成了双排单进的十四发，枪身上还有一个鲜红的“X”，Xanxus自己加上去的，是他决心成为十代目的证明。

这造型奇特的手枪，除了Squalo几乎没人见过，方才莫列提假扮的Xanxus腰间的枪是旧款式，也让Squalo更加确定对方是个冒牌货。

——这两只手枪现在正安安静静插在对方的腰间，连枪套的放置习惯也是Xanxus惯用的。

可以说，这个人几乎与幻觉空间外的Xanxus一模一样，只在样貌上有少许的差别。

但这次Squalo没有产生丝毫怀疑，那是Xanxus，他确信。

那就是他。

“A slice of anima ，”莫列提轻叹，“Xanxus少爷的一片灵魂，在此奉上。”

『地狱指环的另一种力量，直到数年前才被人在无意中发现。』

『在无数个生与死的夹缝里，它们得到了这样的能力：截取某人在某个时间点的一瞬，再将这一瞬对方投射进领域内，为自己所驱使。』

『骨残像指环正是第一个觉醒这种力量的地狱指环，而这种特性，也奠定了地狱指环日后在另一件极为重要的事情中的地位。』

『只不过，那就是另外一个故事了。』

——《指环发展史》柏林教授 编著

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地狱指环的二设：截取某人在某一个时间点的的投影，并且为己所用


	25. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那眼泪很少，甚至还没流出眼眶，就已经干了。

A slice of anima. 

Xanxus的……一片灵魂？

Squalo觉得有些不可思议，说是灵魂，但那几乎就是Xanxus本人了。剑士与本尊朝夕相处，一时间弄不清楚，面前的“Xanxus”是什么时候截取的……灵魂。

大概是不久后的某刻吧，对面的人，外貌几乎没有变化，穿着也与现在一模一样，只是“他”的脸上多了几处令人心惊的伤痕。

伤痕的颜色比原本的肤色更深，看着像是烧伤或冻伤愈合的结果——这些伤究竟是怎么造成的？未来的Xanxus怎么会受这么重的伤？

未来的自己又在哪里？

死了？？？

与伤痕同样难以忽略的，是“Xanxus”深沉的双眸，和其中满溢的怒火。剑士凝视着对方，那猩红的双眸如旧，血一般的颜色后是深不见底的阴沉情绪。这种沉郁的气场环绕着“Xanxus”，让他整个人看起来都年长了不少。

而双眸中怒意则直冲着银发剑士而来，几乎要将他烧穿，那种威慑力比他们初次见面时要更加恐怖。Squalo一直憧憬着Xanxus的愤怒，他在宴会的角落邂逅、在首领身后追逐、在Xanxus的身畔欣赏，但直到此时此刻，剑士才真正直面它。

第一次，这愤怒明确指向了自己，Squalo感受到的除了敬畏、更有一种难以言喻的惊惶。剑士并非惧怕怒火本身，只是，眼前的怒火，里面明显夹杂着对自己的厌恶、抗拒与怨恨，Squalo从“Xanxus”的表情中读出了这一点——毫无防备的，大量负面情绪扑面而来。

而“Xanxus”，他望着愣在原地的剑士，吐出了对方最不愿听到的话语：

『叛徒。』

“什么？！”

『看看你干的好事，垃圾鲛。』

“Xanxus”恶声恶气道：『而你……竟然还敢以这种姿态出现在我面前。』

『真是让人恶心。』

“我没有背叛你！”Squalo被他荒诞的话语刺痛，下意识大声反驳。

银发剑士不明白，“他”为何会这么问？

——难道，在未来的某个时间，我背叛了Xanxus？

不、不会的，我怎么可能背叛你……

“我怎么会背叛你？！”

Squalo冲着那人影大喊，试图向也许并不存在于现实的一片灵魂证明自己：“哪怕我死去也是一样！”

初露锋芒的剑士，这世上从无他畏惧之事，也无有他不能为Xanxus斩断之物。从Squalo认定了Xanxus的那一刻开始，他就已经在心底起誓永不背叛，剑士要将荣耀尽数奉献给他的所有者。

直至死亡。

剑士悍不畏死，却依然有恐惧之事。

——地狱指环，狡猾的地狱指环，在这片生与死的细小夹缝里，它敏锐地勾出了Squalo内心最深的恐惧。

『只要拥有想守护之物，就会拥有害怕失去它的恐惧，』骨残像指环告诉莫列提。

『这份恐惧，足以攻破任何一份强大的内心。』

而Squalo最大的恐惧，连他自己都不曾察觉，那就是Xanxus不再相信他。

——虽然，Squalo不愿意去想这事，Xanxus……很可能从来就没相信过他。

『人类，他们总是自毁在珍爱之物的手上，总是不忍，总是害怕失去，然后总是在这份恐惧中走向灭亡。』

『这个剑士的内心十分强大，但也正因为这份强大，在失去重要之物的恐惧下，他的意志会加速破碎。』

『而你，敲门者，只需要在旁边好好看着……就行。』

骨残像指环意味深长道。

没有回答。

『‘不会背叛我，哪怕你死？'』

“Xanxus”就像听到了什么天大的笑话，他冷笑着，而后逐渐变成了仰天大笑：『你还是一样，垃圾鲛。从以前到现在，就只会说这种漂亮话！』

终于“他”笑够了，那有实体的身影慢慢站直了身体。也许是先前笑得过于厉害，“Xanxus”的眼角甚至笑出了眼泪——很少，甚至还没流出眼眶，就已经干了。

那片来自未来的灵魂拔出了他的配枪，毫不犹豫地对准Squalo扣下了扳机：

『——让你的“绝不背叛”见鬼去吧！』

愤怒的爆发！

Squalo立即向后撤身，但是先前的对话分散了剑士的注意力，让他没有注意到，这次的攻击来势比他熟知的还要更加迅猛，力道也不是以往那些愤怒的爆发所能匹及——Squalo在后退到预定安全距离的下一秒就被击中，飞到了更远的地方。

还好他的反应足够块，肉 体的强悍度也足够，Squalo将双臂交叠挡在身体前方护住要害，他的外套在愤怒之炎的连续攻击之下直接化为灰烬，佩剑……佩剑倒是足够争气，没有被熔成废铁。

“VOI……看来用讲的是没办法说清了，你这混蛋BOSS。”

Squalo单手撑着膝盖站起来，他不想用剑指着Xanxus，哪怕对只是某个瞬间的投影，但是这次他的时间是真的很紧。

“我不知道你是哪个时空的幻影，但是你听好了，外面还有个大少爷等着我去支援他，一个我此 生 绝 不 背 叛 的大少爷。”

“来决胜负吧，Xanxus，”Squalo摆好了攻击的架势，“我们……速战速决。”

他决心要打倒“他”，一个无论时空、自己都无法超越的人——

在某一时刻的影子。

……等着我啊，混蛋BOSS。

我这就出去。

“王座”内。

奴贾以常人难以达到的敏捷之速躲避着Xanxus的攻击，岚守的整条左臂都是义肢，即使听取强尼一的设计、采用了新型合金制作，整体重量也绝对不轻。

即便如此。

岚守脱去上衣后Xanxus意识到，这八年间奴贾的力量一点都没有退步，足以担负起机械左臂的腰背肌肉藏在他一丝不苟的衬衫下。而他的双腿——

拜这双笔直的大长腿所赐，奴贾的速度比VARIA身形最敏捷的Squalo还要再灵活几分。

Xanxus知道自己绝不能让奴贾近身，就像刚才那样。只是利用了碎石作为攻击的诱饵，让自己将换弹匣的时间拉长了一瞬，就被奴贾轻易地来到了身侧。

那真的只有一瞬，奴贾的左臂“狼牙”眼瞅着就要咬碎他的喉咙。Xanxus下意识用右手抵挡，结果就是他的枪、他刚刚改造好了容量的、涂上强化层还加了红色“X”新枪，被两排锋利的钢牙轻松咬穿了好几个大窟窿，当场报废。

Xanxus当机立断，一脚踢在奴贾的肩部，借着力量翻身跃起——那义肢连接受腔都是金属，挨了Xanxus一脚却什么事都没有。反倒是Xanxus自己，一击下去，连腿都险些被震麻。

金属制接受腔是彭格列战斗人员专用的，根据强尼一的说法，这样的义肢制作出来，身体末端未坏死的神经会像电线一样直接连接到传受器上，使得他们在战斗中更好地控制义肢。但是同样，传受器受到的振动信号也会回传到神经，引发更高级别的疼痛。

Xanxus记得那只安了只左手的垃圾鲛，他手腕神经只剩下一半，即使这样，剑士也被传受器带来的疼痛折磨了很久。

而奴贾，他的整条左臂都是这样的结构……这些老头子，果然一个两个都是怪物。

借力翻身的同时，，Xanxus舍弃了右手的废枪，直接改为在掌心凝聚愤怒之炎发出，直接打在钢牙之上。彭格列独有的死气炎是高密度的能量，而愤怒之炎的能量密度要比死气炎的还要更高些。

“狼牙”利齿遭遇到愤怒之炎的袭击，没有当即熔化，却也肉眼可见地变钝，奴贾见状，将钝齿收回了“狼牙”，想要变幻新的形态攻击。

而Xanxus一击见效，立刻开始改用愤怒之炎进行频繁攻击，不给奴贾改换义肢的时间。

“愤怒的爆发！”

Xanxus确信，只有速战速决才能战胜奴贾，这样做有风险，但他可不想等垃圾鲛从那个什么幻觉空间出来再解决，那样自己会颜面无存。

Xanxus利用仅存的一支配枪发动着攻击，改造后的枪无需改换弹匣，可以直接装填愤怒之炎。为了弥补数量上的不足，Xanxus加快了射击的频率，而且，每一发攻击的威力都是原来的一倍半还要多。

只要击中奴贾的左臂……只要击中他！

然而奴贾的身形灵活异常。因为愤怒之炎的关系，岚守不再急于上前近身缠斗，而是始终找准空挡进行偷袭——对，就是偷袭。

科约提似乎将左臂切换成了飞镖模式，那飞镖个头很大，看上去沉甸甸的，让人很难不去怀疑是不是涂了什么药物。

奴贾却并不急着发射，只是偶尔，在Xanxus的攻击频率少有降低的时候予以回击，然后被黑发少年回以更频繁的攻击。

一切都很正常——前提是那些飞镖不是在Xanxus转身或半蹲时发射的话。

负责怒涛般攻击的堂堂彭格列岚之守护者，还是前礼仪教师的科约提.奴贾，居然搞偷袭！

这种憋屈的对战以前从未有过，跟预想中的完全不同，Xanxus难得很想骂人，只是一来他要维持手中的攻击，二来要提防奴贾时不时的冷镖。

当他即将爆发的时候，奴贾却开口了：“等急了吗，Xanxus。”

Xanxus眼神一沉，知道正经的攻击终于要开始了，只是再一凝神，奴贾已经从原来的位置上消失。

右侧传来细小的机械之声，很像“狼牙”改换状态时的响动，Xanxus不假思索，立时抬手轰去，与此同时余光一扫，却没有发现右侧有任何身影！

几乎是同一时间，Xanxus与生俱来的直觉向他发出了疯狂警示！黑发少年一拧身，恰好错开那道即将绞上他脖子的铁线！

铁线一击不中又缩回“狼牙”之中再次弹出，Xanxus感到攻击下一刻就又会到来，他没有停顿，直接就地一滚，再次躲开了铁线的攻击。

这次Xanxus看清了，那铁线钩回的力道，足够把他的脖子切断。

科约提.奴贾，这老头是真的想杀了他。

Xanxus半蹲在地上喘息，心中已经察觉到了不对劲——如今的局面，他不知不觉变成了被动的一方，在频繁的攻击下没有丝毫喘息的时间。

而奴贾，岚之守护者，他是真的需要时间来改换义肢的形态吗？

他的速度从来没有降低过……不，等等，不是他没有降低，而是自己不知不觉变慢了！

——被诱导了？！从最开始！

奴贾看着半蹲的Xanxus，右手用力一拧，直接将“左手”从整条义肢上拆了下来，又拆掉了累赘的外壳，只留下最轻便的主体。

“高频率的死气之火持续输出，会造成体力大量流失，”奴贾道，“你坚持的时间，比我预想中的长得多。”

“飞镖也是诱饵，”Xanxus想改换姿势站起来，但是膝盖却不太听话地只想跪着，于是他只能扶着残垣断壁慢慢起身，接着他没说完的话道：“除了声音，你还在用它们暗中放低我的重心。”

“战斗，就跟下棋一样，每一步都是为了最终做的准备。”

奴贾卸掉最后一块装填，将“狼牙”改换成了最后的形态，那形状Xanxus十熟悉，正是传说中奴贾在战斗时最常用的加特林——无休无止、如同暴风雨般攻击敌人的加特林。

他还是第一次见。

“Checkmate。”

奴贾面无表情，将枪口对准了黑发少年。

“觉悟吧，Xanxus。”

Tbc.


End file.
